Eat me
by Koba54
Summary: "Je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée d'écrire ce truc seul. Je me suis laissé convaincre. Pirika prétend que c'est salvateur de tenir un journal, d'extérioriser, et le doc aussi. C'est bon pour ma thérapie. Alors... voici mon histoire." UA, fic-journal, pairing surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Eat me**

.

_**Disclaimer: **Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei. Je lui emprunte outrageusement son univers par pur fanatisme mais je ne ferai jamais de sous sur son dos._

_**Attention : **Si vous ne supportez pas les maladies, les histoires de troubles alimentaires ou la violence auto-infligée, si vous détestez Horo Horo, l'angst désespéré, les histoires d'amour entre messieurs, les UA et le punk-métal-grunge-rock scarifié... il est encore temps de vous enfuir en courant._

* * *

_**Avant-propos**_

_._

_J'ai _énormément_ hésité à publier ce texte. Je me suis pas mal demandé si elle en valait la peine. Et puis, je me suis décidée. __Merci à **Corporal Queen** de m'avoir encouragée à le faire ! _J'espère que j'ai eu raison. 

_Si ça se trouve, cette histoire ne vous fera ni chaud ni froid. Moi je la trouve glaçante. J'y ai mis des choses qui me touchent, voilà pourquoi j'ai hésité à la poster. Je vous préviens, c'est assez sombre. Quant au rating, si vous vous demandez pourquoi, il est justifié par la fin._

_Le thème de ce récit, c'est l'anorexie. Et ça pose un problème de réalisme : cette maladie est difficile à cerner et bon nombres d'idées reçues circulent dessus. Etant pas mal documentée sur ce sujet, je pense savoir de quoi je parle, mais je réclame tout de même votre indulgence, dans le cas où, lecteurs plus avisés, certains détails vous paraîtraient inappropriés, peu logiques ou clichés. __  
_

_Tout se passe au Japon et j'ai essayé de coller au calendrier universitaire japonais, du mieux que je peux. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop occidentaliser les choses mais parfois, ça peut sembler limite. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse._

_Notez également que cette histoire est un journal intime : le style en est donc particulier, parfois oral, parfois embrouillé. J'ai essayé de garder le texte le plus spontané possible, comme devraient l'être de tels écrits, sans basculer dans l'incorrection. Je vous ai mis aussi les musiques avec lesquelles j'ai écrit/retravaillé._

_En ce qui concerne le personnage, j'espère qu'il ne vous paraîtra pas complètement OOC. J'ai choisi Horo Horo parce qu'il est double, parce qu'il porte un masque et qu'il est l'un des personnages les plus secrets du manga. Il donne le change en s'exitant tout le temps, mais au fond, il cache de lourdes casseroles. __Rassurez-vous, c'est toujours un gros boulet, ça, ça n'a pas changé!_

_Enfin, *smile* rassurez-vous: cette histoire n'est pas non plus qu'un vaste torchon de désespoir humide de larmes. Il y a de la tendresse fraternelle, du dévouement, de l'amitié. Et puis, au bout du compte, ça reste quand même une histoire d'amour._

.

oOo

* * *

**I.**

**Home - Three days grace**

.

[10/02]

La vue du riz blanc dans l'assiette me donne la gerbe rien que de le voir.

Franchement, ils se moquent de qui ? Je ne peux pas manger ça. C'est sale, gluant, froid, pâteux, visqueux, ça ressemble à des vers, j'ai presque l'impression de les voir bouger.

Si j'avale cette bouillie, vont-ils ramper dans mon estomac ? Faire des trous dans mon intestin ? Remonter le long de mon œsophage et venir grignoter ma gorge ou encore se balader dans tout mon corps jusqu'à ressortir par mes oreilles ?

Je ne veux pas que ce truc entre dans ma bouche.

Je ne veux pas que ce truc entre dans mon ventre.

Fuck.

.

[11/02]

Je quitte bientôt l'hôpital. J'ai droit à cinquante mille recommandations depuis trois jours, et ça radote, et ça radote, mais rien ne peut m'énerver, aujourd'hui ! Demain, je rentre à la maison !

Je vais pouvoir reprendre les cours et refaire du sport. Je crois que c'est le sport qui m'a le plus manqué.

J'ai mangé une pomme ce matin mais le riz d'hier, je l'ai balancé par la fenêtre. Faut pas déconner non plus. J'espère que je l'ai lancé assez loin et qu'ils s'en apercevront pas, sinon, ils ne me laisseront plus manger seul.

Ah zut, je devrais pas écrire des trucs pareils. Je ne sais pas si le docteur Matsui ne lit pas mon journal dans mon dos. Ce satané journal.

Bon, d'accord, au début, c'était barbant. J'ai tiré une sale tête quand Pirika me l'a conseillé. Mais j'ai fini par m'y faire et en fait, c'était pas faux : écrire, ça soulage.

J'en arrache régulièrement les pages. J'ai peur que le doc' ne le lise. Ou Pirika. Elle est gentille, mais elle prétend tout savoir sur ce qui est bon pour moi, et elle a des moyens redoutables pour parvenir à ses fins. Chantage, menaces, violence, tout y passe. Je suis un frère maltraité. Et en plus, elle est persuasive. Parfois elle arrive à me faire finir mon assiette.

.

[12/02]

Aujourd'hui, j'ai mangé des nouilles. Ça ne me faisait pas envie du tout. Les nouilles, c'est long, c'est gluant, ça sent fort à cause de la sauce aux oignons. Je me suis penché dessus et je voyais scintiller les minuscules gouttelettes de gras qui y étaient accrochées... j'ai vraiment cru les voir _bouger_. Oui bouger, comme une masse grouillante de vers de terre étalée dans le bol.

Pirika a dû voir que ça allait pas. Elle m'a regardé regarder mon bol, puis elle l'a pris et elle a découpé les nouilles et les a mélangées à la soupe. Comme c'était liquide, et que c'était Pirika, j'ai réussi à manger, enfin, à boire. J'ai laissé les boulettes de viande, parce que la viande, c'est plein de gras. En plus, c'est sale. Il y a du sang, des os. Des bouts de cartilage qui me répugnent à un point qu'on peut pas imaginer. Ça me ferait vomir, j'en suis sûr. Mais les légumes et des bouts de pâtes sont passés. J'ai même pas eu mal au ventre.

C'est là que je me suis énervé, tu sais (je parle à un cahier. Ça craint.), parce qu'ensuite, j'ai voulu aller me peser. Et la balance n'était plus dans la salle de bain. Je me suis dit, crétin, tu l'as mise dans ta chambre, tu ne te souviens pas ? Mais elle n'y était plus.

Cette garce de Pirika a fouillé dans ma chambre. Elle a farfouillé dans mes affaires et elle a sûrement tout mis en désordre ! Je ne supporte pas qu'elle fasse ça. Elle devrait savoir que je DETESTE qu'elle dérange mes affaires. Elle est pas fichue de savoir où vont les choses de toute façon. J'étais peut-être bordélique avant, mais j'ai toujours été un petit joueur à côté d'elle. Et je SAIS qu'elle s'est liguée avec le doc contre moi. C'est lui qui a dû lui donner cette idée tordue !

Je crois que ça va me rendre dingue. Je sens les nouilles _ramper_ dans mon estomac ! J'ai l'impression d'être gonflé à bloc et que je vais dégobiller sur mon bureau à tout instant. Je commence à avoir une boule dans la gorge. Et la respiration qui débloque, le cœur qui s'emballe... Ce truc bizarre m'arrive tout le temps. La plupart du temps quand j'ai mangé. Si elle me comprenait vraiment, elle saurait qu'il faut pas me faire ça ! J'ai besoin de savoir ! Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle avait mis dans sa putain de soupe ?

Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je ne sais vraiment pas. Peut-être du jus de viande, de la graisse, des extraits, des produits chimiques, des trucs donnés par le docteur Matsui !

Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire que j'aille me peser.

.

[13/02]

Je me suis senti mal toute la journée hier. La boule dans la gorge, ça s'est pas arrangé. J'ai arrêté d'écrire parce que mes mains tremblaient.

Finalement, j'ai fait des exercices pour me calmer. Des abdos. Comme ça, même si je ne pouvais pas vérifier, j'aurais éliminé un peu. Le sport a tendance à m'alléger. Il m'apaise.

Pirika est venue juste un peu après. J'étais calmé, sinon je lui aurais pourri la tronche, pour le coup qu'elle m'avait fait. Elle s'est inquiétée, mais j'ai réussi à la rassurer. Elle m'aurait renvoyé direct à la clinique, je le voyais venir d'ici.

Elle m'a fait suer toute la soirée pour que je vienne dîner, mais je préférais rester dans ma chambre.

J'ai vraiment du mal à rester avec elle, en ce moment. Cette fausse bonne humeur perpétuelle qu'elle affecte m'insupporte. C'est horrible, ça me rappelle les infirmières. Elles parlent toutes avec ces sourires niais et cette voix haut perchée qui donne envie de leur en coller une parce que, bon sang, je suis peut-être malade, mais pas débile ! J'appelle ça le sourire-maison-de-retraite. Et Pirika, à force de traîner dans les couloirs, sans doute, a été contaminée.

Je n'avais pas envie de discuter et elle, elle parle tout le temps. Je sais que ce n'est pas gentil, je sais que c'est sa manière d'évacuer le stress, mais j'ai tellement besoin de calme, en ce moment ! En plus, je n'ai rien à lui dire ! Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui raconter, à part... l'hôpital. « Tiens, comme c'est drôle, la dernière fois que j'ai mangé ce plat, c'était par intraveineuse ! » Super, l'ambiance.

Et puis franchement, à quoi ça sert de se mettre à table, face à face, comme un vieux couple, juste pour _bouffer _? A rien. Strictement rien.

Manger, on en a peut-être besoin pour vivre, mais ce truc qu'on appelle « repas », ça sert à quoi ? On perd son temps, voilà tout. J'ai pas besoin de m'asseoir pour manger. Trois trucs pris dans le frigo et hop, c'est bon. Sans compter que je suis vraiment fatigué de ses sous-entendus, de ses inquiétudes et des phrases toutes faites qu'elle sort tout droit des livres de ce médecin charlatan sur les « TCA » et du bon docteur Matsui. Si elle croit que je ne la vois pas venir...

C'est drôle, hein ? On dirait qu'ils ne sont pas fichus de comprendre ça : je n'ai pas faim. Pas. Faim. Je ne me sens pas bien, je ne mange pas. C'est tout. Quel intérêt, si c'est pour être malade après ? Si c'est pour tout vomir derrière ? Ça gâche la nourriture ! Ha ! Vous y pensiez pas, à ça, hein ?

Ils disent que je suis malade. Ils ont peut-être raison. Mais je ne le suis pas comme ils le pensent. J'ai juste un estomac bizarre, qui digère pas comme tout le monde. Et qui accumule tout un peu partout, sur mon ventre en particulier. Je dois faire des efforts pour que ce gras se sublime en muscles. Et je préfère garder la faim en moi. J'aime le sentir vide. Ce creux, c'est le signe que je vais bien. Je me sens léger. Mais ça, ils ne peuvent pas le comprendre.

Ils se rendent pas compte à quel point je grossis vite. J'ai pris l'habitude de faire attention pour ça : c'est ma manière de fonctionner, j'y peux rien si ce n'est pas la manière de tout le monde. A dix-neuf ans, je sais quand même comment fonctionne mon corps, merci. Je sais m'occuper de moi. Et c'est pas le cas de tout le monde, parce que Pirika, ça a beau être ma sœurette chérie, bonjour les cuisses qu'elle se paie. Et son ventre, le cauchemar.

Mais moi, j'ai décidé de me prendre en main. Et maintenant que je commence enfin à atteindre mes objectifs, que je sens que ma vie est bien calée, tout ce joli petit monde prétend venir me donner des leçons sur la façon dont je dois me gérer ? Est-ce qu'ils croient vraiment que j'accepterais de redevenir comme j'étais avant ? Personne ne sait ce qui est bon pour moi, excepté moi.

Sérieusement, putain, _qui sont-ils_ pour _oser_ me dire ce que je dois faire de mon corps ?

.

[16/02]

Bonne nouvelle : hier, j'ai pris du sucre. Alors Pirika m'a laissé me peser.

Passons sur sa tendance à se prendre pour maman, d'un pénible exécrable. Je suis content. L'autre bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai pas repris. Pour fêter ça, j'ai mangé un bout de son gâteau de riz. Mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'est lourd, ces machins ! Rien qu'avec une lichette, j'avais l'impression d'avoir avalé une brique !

Ah et puis, la surprise du jour, enfin du matin, c'est que Ren est venu nous voir. Ça faisait des mois que je l'avais pas vu. Il n'a pas changé d'un poil et il est toujours aussi mince. Je sais pas comment il fait avec tout ce qu'il bouffe comme cochonneries. Enfin, y en a qui ont de la chance.

C'est drôle. Près d'un an qu'on ne s'est pas vus, mais c'est quand même avec lui que je me sens le mieux. Il n'a fait aucune réflexion sur ma soi-disant maigreur, comme Pirika m'en sort par dizaines tous les jours. Je lui ai un peu parlé de la façon dont elle magouille dans mon dos et il s'est contenté d'écouter, sans me faire de remarques. Je n'ose en parler qu'à lui : la dernière fois que j'ai raconté ça à quelqu'un, c'était à Manta. Tout ça pour m'entendre dire que j'exagérais sûrement. Haha.

Auprès de Ren, je me sens pris au sérieux. C'était tellement agréable d'être traité normalement, pour une fois. Parce que j'ai l'impression que le reste du monde me regarde comme une bête de foire depuis quasiment deux ans. Je me demande bien ce que je leur ai fait, hein...

On a pas mal discuté. Je crois que ça s'arrange avec son père, il a dit : « maintenant on arrive à rester dans la même pièce sans trop se gueuler dessus ». Si c'est vrai, y a pas à dire, c'est du progrès. Parce que la dernière fois que je suis allé chez eux, c'était folklorique.

C'est le genre d'histoire qui me fait prendre mon parti quant à ma famille à moi.

Ren m'a dit aussi qu'il avait été admis dans une formation. Le truc décidé d'avance par ses parents. Un master d'éco-gestion-droit-je-sais-pas-quoi, mais qui sera pratique pour le jour où il devra prendre en main l'entreprise familiale. Ça a l'air de le gonfler, je te dis pas. Ensuite je lui ai dit que j'avais arrêté ma licence d'anglais, que je m'étais réorienté en sciences de l'environnement et que j'avais pas de petite amie. C'est à peu près tout ce qu'i raconter sur moi en ce moment.

En suite, il a commencé à me parler de ses cours et ça m'a fait regretter qu'on ne soit plus dans la même promo. On s'ennuyait jamais, même pendant le cours de Crochu.

On a reparlé de ce vieux con, justement. Apparemment, il a gardé tous les dessins que j'avais faits, oui, parce que quand on s'enquiquinait en cours, on faisait des caricatures de profs. C'était puéril, mais marrant. Bref, Crochu, on l'appelait comme ça à cause de son nez, je l'avais dessiné dans un album (Les Trente-six vues du Mont Crochu!) et j'ai dû le lui laisser, parce que c'est lui qui les a. Je me souviens que l'avais dessiné sur une branche, comme un pivert, en train de taper contre le tronc avec son nez. Qu'est-ce qu'on était cons, franchement !

Ensuite il est parti. Ça m'a fait du bien de le revoir. C'est la première personne avec qui j'ai envie de passer du temps depuis... un sacré bout de temps !

.

[18/02]

Cette fois, Pirika n'a pas pu m'en empêcher, je suis retourné en cours. Ô joie ! Ça fait du bien de sortir un peu, bon sang ! Même s'il fait un froid polaire dehors (étonnant, d'ailleurs. Je suis pourtant habitué à des températures plus froides). Et puis, quelle liberté ! Pirika est adorable, elle est toute ma vie, mon soutien, ma béquille, la joie dans mon âme, la vie dans mon éternel hiver, et je sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'étouffe !

J'ai eu mes notes de partiels du coup. Quelle chance j'ai eu de tomber malade juste après les épreuves ! C'est pas mal, mais je ne suis pas encore satisfait. J'aurais pu avoir de meilleurs résultats.

Sinon, sur cette journée, rien à dire, à part que j'ai savouré ma liberté, même si les cours n'étaient pas passionnants.

Il faut quand même que je m'accroche, je veux réussir. J'ai passé pas mal d'années à glander. Maintenant je veux la première place.

.

[19/02]

Le doc m'ennuie, et je trouve qu'il a de plus en plus une sale influence sur ma sœur. A part ça, RAS.

.

[22/02]

Début de la semaine : après tout ce temps passé à l'hôpital, ça me faisait bizarre de recommencer à me lever, à aller travailler. J'ai fait pas mal d'abdos, je suis fier de moi.

J'ai beaucoup travaillé, je pense être prêt pour le prochain cours. Bon sang ce que c'est agréable de sentir qu'on a fini ce qu'on avait à faire et qu'on a rempli ses objectifs ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir été productif, aujourd'hui, ça fait du bien.

.

Encore moi.

(Qui écrirait ici, si ce n'est moi ? Je suis débile, sérieux)

Pirika m'a demandé de l'aider pour un boulot à rendre pour son cours de littérature anglaise. Enfin, à rendre, c'est un texte qu'elle doit traduire et expliquer en exposé. J'ai corrigé ses fautes mais ensuite, elle voulait mon avis sur son commentaire. Moi, ce que j'en sais, hein... La littérature, c'est son domaine à elle. M'enfin en bon grand frère j'ai écouté jusqu'au bout.

C'était un extrait d'_Alice au Pays des Merveilles_, de Lewis Carroll. Je me souvenais vaguement de l'histoire, peut-être à cause du film de Walt Disney. Si je te raconte ça, c'est parce qu'Alice se trouve en face de deux objets : une bouteille sur laquelle il y a écrit « bois-moi » et un gâteau sur lequel il y a écrit « mange-moi ». C'est idiot mais ce texte m'a fait froid dans le dos. Tu te rends compte, si même la bouffe s'y met, elle aussi ! A midi, quand j'ai mangé avec elle, j'avais l'impression de voir partout des « Mangez-moi, mangez-moi, mangez-moi ! »...

Ouais, exactement, comme dans la chanson avec les champi.

.

[25/02]

J'ai revu Ren, aujourd'hui. On a pris un café ensemble, à la fac. C'était sympa. Les gens de ma promo m'ennuient un peu, en fait. On ne se parle pas. En général je m'assois au premier rang, je prends mon cours et je me barre dès la fin. Je n'ai encore trouvé personne avec qui j'aurais envie de discuter. Je ne me sens pas particulièrement asocial, c'est juste que ces gens ne m'intéressent pas. En amitié, je suis devenu sélectif avec le temps. Et les vieux amis que j'ai me suffisent, même si ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas reparlé à Yoh, Ryû et Tam. Je croise Manta de temps à autres, mais il est toujours occupé. Enfin, Ren, c'est pas pareil. C'est mon meilleur ami.

Il m'a avoué qu'il avait une petite amie, et qu'elle venait le rejoindre dans une heure, à peu près. J'étais content pour lui et assez impatient de voir à quoi elle ressemblait. C'est vrai quoi, _la copine de Ren_... je me disais que ça devait être une sacré fille pour qu'il _condescende_ à sortir avec elle, lui qui trouvait toujours à redire à mes copines et aux filles que je lui présentais.

Et donc elle est arrivée. Et j'ai été un peu déçu, je dois dire, parce que ben... elle n'est pas extraordinaire, sur le moment, je l'ai trouvé un peu fadasse... C'est pas vrai, j'exagère, mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon type. Et puis, elle contraste vachement avec lui, c'est pas du tout le genre de fille que j'aurais imaginé au bras de Ren. (Ceci dit, je ne connais pas ses goûts : il ne parle jamais de filles) Elle est américaine mais sa famille s'est en partie expatriée au Japon. Elle parle parfaitement notre langue, limite mieux que Ren. Elle a des cheveux roux et des taches de rousseur. Mathilda. Ou Mach, comme tout le monde l'appelle (du diable si je sais pourquoi !). Elle est mignonne... dans le genre goth. Des têtes de mort partout, des pins Jack O'Lantern, un sac Tim Burton, des pentacles et du khôl.

Bon sang, plus j'écris ça, plus je me demande ce qu'elle et Ren foutent ensemble. Quel contraste ! Je ne sais pas si ça va durer...

Je me demande s'il l'a présentée à sa famille. J'imagine la scène ! Mort de rire ! Quoique, elle détonnerait pas trop dans sa maison, maintenant que j'y pense. J'y suis allé qu'une seule fois, en Chine, je veux dire, mais je me souviens que ça faisait vraiment manoir hanté, sa baraque.

Cette Mathilda, elle est dans ma promo. Je l'avais déjà vue, en compagnie de deux autres filles.

C'est drôle, mais à choisir, j'aurais plutôt vu Ren avec sa copine toute blonde qui parle jamais. Marion, je crois. Bon, ceci dit, vu qu'elle est à peu près aussi causante que lui, ça ferait un drôle de ménage... Et puis je suis méchant, parce qu'elle avait l'air très sympa, ouverte, rieuse, naturelle. Et si ça pouvait décoincer Ren, ce serait pas plus mal. On se comprend.

Mais voilà ce qui m'a vraiment choqué, passée cette première impression : j'étais en train de me demander comment j'allais faire pour me débarrasser sans être impoli de la glace que Ren m'avait offerte, quand elle nous a proposé un fast-food, parce qu'elle avait faim.

Ren a accepté et elle avait l'air toute contente de pouvoir aller s'empiffrer jusqu'à la glotte de pain graisseux, de frites molles et de viandes vérolées. Comment on peut avoir envie de ça, putain ? Et surtout, je l'ai pas dit, hein, je suis pas un gros con, mais comment elle peut ne serait-ce que penser à un hamburger McDo ? Je les ai regardés tous les deux et je ne comprenais pas. Je veux pas faire mon salaud, mais merde, elle peut pas se le permettre ! Comment Ren peut tolérer ça de la part de sa petite amie ? Il aimerait sortir avec un gros boudin, ou quoi ? Ça me dégoûte rien que d'y penser. Le pire c'est qu'il avait l'air de vouloir y aller lui aussi ! C'est ce qui m'a le plus déçu, aujourd'hui. Cette lueur de gourmandise dans ses yeux.

Je crois que si Ren commençait à déconner comme moi quand j'étais jeune et à grossir en bouffant des hamburgers, je ne pourrais plus être son meilleur ami.

.


	2. Chapter 2

___._

___INTERLUDE 01 - Until it sleeps - Metallica_

.

_Un couple allongé nonchalamment sur un lit. Visage pâle et grave du garçon qui tranche avec la frimousse rouquine de la fille, ses couettes, son nez retroussé et sa bouche gourmande. Lui, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, fixant le plafond, auquel il adresse ses pensées les plus impénétrables. Elle lissant d'une main les plis de sa salopette noire décorée de pins, une liasse de notes dans l'autre, qu'elle révise, la tête appuyée contre les jambes du garçon. _

_- Eh, Ren..._

_- Hmm ?_

_- Ton ami... _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Il a un gros problème, non ?_

_Silence._

_- Je sais. _

_Il ajoute :_

_- Et lui aussi le sait, maintenant, je pense._

_- Tu en es sûr ? _

_- Il sort de l'hôpital...S'ils l'ont laissé sortir c'est que ça va mieux. _

_- Mouais._

_Alors le jeune homme lève la tête._

_- Quoi mouais ?_

_La jeune fille repose ses notes et soupire :_

_- Tu sais que les gens qui souffrent de cette maladie savent généralement cacher leurs problèmes. C'est le plus dangereux. Ils prennent vite l'habitude de se méfier des autres et deviennent très, très fort pour faire comme si tout allait bien. Et à le voir, ça fait longtemps qu'il est malade. Crois-moi, il doit savoir manipuler les médecins depuis le temps. _

_Son ami se mord la lèvre, perplexe, puis lance : _

_- Il a un peu mangé sa glace. _

_- Ah bon ? _

_- Comme c'est moi qui la lui avais offerte... je crois que c'était plus pour être poli qu'autre chose. _

_- Même. Peu importe pourquoi. Tu devrais en profiter pour l'aider, s'il se force à manger pour toi. Ça veut dire que tu as de l'influence sur lui. C'est une bonne chose. _

_Puis la jeune fille se recale contre son copain et se replonge dans son cours._

_- Mach ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Comment t'as fait ? Pour deviner au premier coup d'œil ? Il y a quelques mois, il était très maigre, mais là, il a repris, ça ne se voit plus tant que ça... _

_- C'est des symptômes que je connais, c'est tout. De réputation. Et tu as vu la tête qu'il a fait quand j'ai parlé d'aller manger un hamburger ? On aurait dit que je parlais de cannibalisme ou quelque chose comme ça... C'est là que ça a fait tilt. _

_Le jeune homme s'absorbe dans ses pensées, réfléchit à ses mots, avant de murmurer :_

_- Je..._

_- Tu... ?_

_- Je ne sais pas trop ce que je devrais faire pour lui. Si je devrais en parler à sa sœur, par exemple._

_- C'est elle qui s'occupe de lui ?_

_- Oui._

_La jeune fille fronce le nez et secoue finalement la tête :_

_- Non. Je ne pense pas. Elle sait sûrement à quoi s'en tenir et tout ce que tu y gagnerais, c'est de perdre la confiance de ton ami. Et si tu veux pouvoir l'aider, il faut qu'il te fasse confiance. Parce que si tu restes le bon pote cool, il ne sera pas sur la défensive avec toi et tu pourras l'influencer._

_Ils redeviennent silencieux. Elle se concentre à nouveau sur ses révisions, lui poursuit ses réflexions. Puis, soudain :_

_- Mach ?_

_- Oui ? _

_- J'ai faim, pas toi ?_

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

**II.**

**Weak - Seether**

.

[26/02]

Je suis fatigué. J'ai essayé de faire des pompes pour compenser le fait que je n'ai pas à aller à la fac aujourd'hui : ce serait trop bête de relâcher mes efforts maintenant. Mais j'ai pas pu en faire une seule. Mes bras ne me portaient plus. Quant à les enchaîner... Je me sens terriblement mauvais. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. J'arrivais à en faire avant.

Du coup j'ai refait des abdos. Double dose.

Oh tiens, je sais. Je vais aller faire les courses. Pirika a toujours besoin de quelque chose. Je vais demander.

Les courses m'ont fait marcher un peu. J'ai rempli les sacs à parts égales pour les porter. Ça a été dur, mais c'est ça le sport !

Je me suis regardé devant la glace, tout à l'heure.

Je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain pour que Pirika ne me voie pas. Ça fait au moins cinq mois que je ne m'étais pas regardé dans un miroir. Je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais à le refaire. Ça me dégoûtait franchement trop il y a quelques temps.

Et puis en fait, ce n'est pas si difficile. La preuve : je suis resté longtemps dans la salle de bain.

C'est vrai que j'ai changé. J'ai minci. Mes joues ont fondu et ça me donne un visage tout fin. J'ai de grands yeux, la poitrine bien plate sur mes côtes et la peau très blanche. Mon ventre se dessine comme je le veux. Je vois mes muscles en-dessous. Ce sont mes épaules qui m'inquiètent, par contre. Elles sont maigres, pas assez musclées. Quand je les regarde, je me sens faible.

Je devrais demander son aide à Ren. Franchement, j'aimerais bien connaître son secret. Il est plutôt mince, tout en étant baraqué, musclé et tout. Il faudrait que je lui demande de me « coacher » un peu. De me donner des conseils. Je suis sûr qu'il accepterait.

J'ai les jambes mal faites aussi. Elles sont complètement flapies. Je pensais que la marche à pieds m'aiderait, mais apparemment, c'est pas assez. Je devrais me mettre au jogging.

.

Soir : J'ai réussi à finir mon ramen. C'était un petit, mais quand même. Ça fait une heure qu'il est dans mon estomac et je le sens descendre petit à petit. Ça veut dire que mes problèmes de digestion sont finis ? J'en sais rien. Je suis allé me peser et je fais quand même trois grammes de plus. En lisant le chiffre, je sentais le poids des pâtes autour de mon cou, comme une pierre pour me noyer. Comme une corde pour m'étrangler. Mais c'est pas grave parce que de toute façon, mon corps va l'évacuer.

Fin de digestion :

Pour une fois je me sens tout léger. Mon ventre est vide. Je n'ai pas eu de boule dans la gorge, pas de nausée, rien. J'ai mangé, digéré et je ne me sens pas malade.

Finalement, Pirika a tort de s'inquiéter. Si j'étais malade, je ne le suis plus. Je suis guéri.

.

[27/02]

RAS. Boulot pour la fac.

Ren a appelé, apparemment, il font une petite fête avec Yoh et les autres, chez Manta, dans une semaine. J'ai dit oui. Ça va me faire bizarre de les revoir tous en même temps, surtout certains que j'ai pas vus depuis longtemps ! Ils vont sûrement me poser des questions. Mais tant pis. Au contraire. Ils doutaient tous de moi, à l'époque : il faut que je leur montre combien j'ai changé !

.

[08/03]

Fatigué. J'ai passé la journée à rédiger mon étude de cas pour le cours de géo territoriale. Ben crois-moi, le Japon est dans une sacré merde.

.

[03/03]

J'ai fait les courses avec Ren. Comme Manta est très occupé, il ne peut pas cuisiner, alors chacun amène un truc. Moi, j'ai acheté des jus de fruits, c'est bon, c'est sain, y a des vitamines et pas de sucres ajoutés. J'ai vérifié. Ren a pris des chips, quelle horreur, un truc qu'on peut pas manger sans se graisser les doigts ! Heureusement je l'ai forcé à en prendre aux crevettes : elles sont moins grasses, je crois. Il a acheté aussi du wasabi, des pains au sésame, des gâteaux. Les gâteaux sont blancs, gluants, moelleux. A les voir, je les sens sur ma langue, et ça se tortille, c'est répugnant. Je sais que Ryû est censé cuisiner et c'est tant mieux parce qu'il le fait bien. C'est toujours joli, propre, ordonné, quand il cuisine. Y a de belles couleurs, pas comme ces chairs blanchâtres qui ressemblent à des ventres de poissons crevés. C'est cuit, doré, frais, ça croustille et il met toujours la sauce à côté, comme ça on peut ne pas en mettre. Et comme il aime parler de ses recettes, je sais ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il met.

Je _déteste_ quand je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans les plats que je mange.

Dans les rayons du magasin, j'ai regardé autour de moi : c'est incroyable les monceaux de B.O.U.F.F.E qu'il y a partout. Et les gens qui se ruent dessus et remplissent leurs caddies de montagnes et de montagnes de nourriture, qui iront gorger leurs ventres et s'entasser en paquets sous la peau, sur les cuisses, les fesses, les épaules, les mollets... J'ai l'impression de faire un bad trip chaque fois que je vais au supermarché. La lumière des néons est affreuse, elle rend les gens encore plus laids. Les couloirs sont immenses, chargés de rayonnages sans fin, on dirait qu'ils rallongent à chaque pas que je fais. Les étagères sont trop hautes, j'ai toujours cette angoisse débile de les voir s'effondrer sur moi, m'ensevelir sous une avalanche de paquets de céréales multicolores, de boîtes grasses, de sachets puants... Le carrelage blanc et froid me rappelle l'hôpital. Les carreaux me donnent le vertige, un peu comme s'ils se tordaient sous mes yeux. Le rayon boucherie sent la mort, on se croirait à la morgue. Enfin, le pire, ce sont les étals de poissons. Ces corps ignobles, suintants, froids, gluants, humides, encore vivants et qui se tordent, avec leurs yeux vides et ronds... Je vais arrêter d'en parler, tiens, ça me file la nausée rien que d'y penser. Si je continue, je vais être malade.

Bref, je déteste les supermarchés. Tout ça c'est la faute à la société de consommation, de toute façon, comme dirait mon prof d'éco, qui a vécu toute sa vie à Washington, puis à Kuala Lumpur, il sait de quoi il parle.

Pourquoi j'y suis allé, dans ce cas ? J'ai accompagné Ren. C'est bien parce que c'est lui.

Je sais, je suis une bonne poire. Ha ha.

.

[05/03]

La fête, c'est ce soir. J'ai enfin demandé à Ren de m'aider à faire du sport. Il m'a invité à venir chez lui quand je voulais : il a sa propre machine pour pouvoir soulever de la fonte tous les jours. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'il s'entretient, c'est quand même bien la preuve que les gens « normaux » le font aussi, pas vrai ? Je vais la sortir à Pirika, celle-là. J'espère qu'elle ira faire son rapport au doc ensuite.

Elle m'a fait suer aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. Elle voulait que je mange un peu avant de partir. Je lui ai dit que je m'étais fait un bol de nouilles instantanées pour qu'elle me foute la paix (et j'ai même pensé à en bazarder un pour qu'elle me croie!). Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imagine? Quand on va à une fête, on mange! Je vais pas commencer avant! Deux dîners, faut pas déconner, là.

J'ai passé au moins une heure à trouver comment j'allais m'habiller. Finalement, j'ai choisi du bleu, c'est ma couleur. Et je me suis acheté un nouveau jean, parce que les autres sont trop grands. C'est la taille en-dessous, mais il me tombe sur les fesses comme il faut. J'ai moins l'air d'avoir piqué les habits de mon papa.

Demain, je referai des exercices. Il le faut, pour sublimer ce que j'aurai pris ce soir. Je sais que je dois faire attention à ne pas dépasser un certain stade. Qu'il faut que je sois de bonne volonté, et tout, et tout. Mais je sais aussi, mieux qu'eux, que j'ai besoin de continuer ce régime. C'est la manière de manger qui me convient. Je me sens bien comme ça, beaucoup plus à l'aise, satisfait de moi-même, et surtout, je sens que ça réussit à mon estomac. Je fais attention tout le temps, j'essaye de plus déraper et je sens que je contrôle la situation. Et ça me désespère de devoir me justifier _tout le temps_. Le pire, c'est qu'il y a deux ans, mon hygiène de vie était épouvantable et que personne n'y trouvait rien à redire !

Le monde ne tourne pas rond, franchement.

.

[06/03]

Eh bien en fait, cette soirée ne s'est pas totalement passée comme je le pensais. Mais c'était bien. A part quelques trucs.

Au début, on est arrivés chez Manta, moi et Pirika. Ryû était déjà là et ça m'a fait un coup au cœur de le voir. Lui par contre, j'ai cru qu'il allait pas réussir à me reconnaître. Ça m'a fait plaisir: au moins je sais que je ne suis plus le même qu'avant, et comme ça ne peut pas être pire...

Ren est arrivé peu après avec Mach. Puis ça a été le tour de Yoh, avec sa copine et son frère. Je ne savais pas qu'il venait celui-là. Il est un peu stressant ce type, quand il te regarde, on dirait qu'il sait déjà tout sur toi et mieux que toi, ça donne l'impression de passer aux rayons X. La copine de Yoh, Anna, je la connaissais déjà. Elle fait peur, elle aussi. C'est drôle qu'ils soient toujours ensemble, c'est un couple assez atypique. Enfin, pas plus que Ren et Mach, ceci dit.

Tamao est arrivée la dernière, avec Lyserg et Chocolove. Lui, il est toujours aussi barré, surtout niveau fringues... j'étais heureux de les revoir tous les trois. Quoique Lyserg, je l'ai pas beaucoup vu parce que Ryû lui a sauté dessus, quelque chose de violent.

J'ai appris que Tam, Ryû et Yoh vivent toujours en coloc', plus ou moins avec Anna, mais elle continue à aller et venir entre ici et Osorezan, alors elle est rarement là. C'est fortiche de sa part et de celle de Yoh de maintenir une relation à distance, comme ça.

Tamao est venue avec une copine à elle, Jeanne. Pirika la connaissait déjà. Elles ont des cours en commun, je crois, même si Jeanne est en littérature japonaise et française.

Elle est drôlement jolie. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas trouvé une fille jolie, mais elle, elle a quelque chose. Elle est toute fine, avec des cheveux complètement blancs et des yeux immenses. Sa peau est diaphane, parfaitement blanche, presque transparente. Elle a de belles épaules toutes minces et on voyait ses clavicules se dessiner sous son top noir. C'était joli, comme de la neige en pleine nuit. Elle est un peu timide, parce qu'elle n'est pas totalement bilingue (elle est normande) et on sent qu'elle n'est pas vraiment extravertie. Elle mange très peu, je crois que je l'ai vue grignoter quelques légumes et des gâteaux de riz, peut-être une ou deux chips, mais c'est tout. Et puis, je sais pas, je trouve qu'elle a de la classe. C'est une Française, quoi.

Au début, c'était sympa, mais je ne me sentais pas tout à fait à l'aise. On s'est installés dans le salon de Manta (ce qu'il est grand son appart!) et je me suis mis dans un coin, sur un coussin. Le seul problème c'est que je finis par avoir mal aux fesses quand je reste assis trop longtemps. Du coup je me suis levé souvent pour remporter les plats: en plus, ça fait de l'exercice, c'est toujours ça de pris.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé, un peu de ce qu'avait fait Ryû et c'est vrai qu'il cuisine toujours aussi bien. C'est frais, je peux manger sans avoir trop peur. Il faudra juste faire plus d'efforts demain. J'ai pas pu toucher aux chips, ni aux trucs que Ren a apportés. Il y avait aussi du _saucisson_, c'est un machin français que Jeanne a ramené, à ses risques et périls en passant la douane, a-t-elle dit. C'est une espèce de viande... fumée? Salée? Les deux? J'en sais rien. Ça ressemble à un boudin et ça sent le cochon cru, c'est infect. En plus c'est tout rose, pas cuit, y a des bouts de gras blancs dedans, comme des larves. La peau est farineuse, poussiéreuse, avec des traces de moisissure dessus.

Comment est-ce qu'on peut ingurgiter un truc pareil ? Je trouvais Jeanne mignonne, comme je l'ai dit, mais dès que je l'ai vue prendre ce truc et l'avaler... ça m'a cassé net. C'était INFECT. REPUGNANT. J'ai pris le bol de chips et je me suis enfui à la cuisine. J'ai cru que j'allais dégueuler. Et maintenant que j'y repense, je me sens mal.

Le pire c'est que les autres ont goûté et ont trouvé ça bon !

Bref, ça a été le choc de la soirée.

Ensuite, je me suis calmé et je suis revenu. Le truc avait disparu, mais j'ai rien pu manger d'autre après ça. J'ai juste bu de l'eau et des jus. Un peu de rhum aussi, Yoh en avait ramené.

Je voulais pas boire, mais ils m'y ont forcé. J'ai bu juste une gorgée et ça a suffit pour que je sois complètement paf. Ensuite, je rigolais bien, j'étais plus détendu. Mais ça me met mal à l'aise, de boire. Je déteste être saoul. J'aime pas perdre le contrôle de ce que je fais ou de ce que je dis.

Pirika est partie tôt, elle avait des trucs à réviser. En partant, elle a demandé à ce qu'on me ramène et ça m'a énervé: c'est elle la gamine et c'est moi qu'on doit ramener!

Ensuite, ça s'est passé comme nos soirées d'avant. On a parlé, parlé, parlé. J'ai essayé d'économiser ma salive, pour pas me retrouver à me remplir le ventre de jus de fruit, surtout si les autres essayaient de me saouler dans mon dos.

Et puis je me suis retrouvé à discuter avec Mathilda, vu que Ren était parti racheter des boissons. Elle ne connaissait que lui et moi, mais elle s'était bien intégrée. C'est là que j'ai commencé à trouver qu'elle était pas si mal pour lui, en fait. Elle est sympa, décontractée. Et elle, elle réussira peut-être à le sociabiliser, qui sait ?

On a parlé de cours, de profs. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais manger avec eux dans la semaine. J'ai dit oui sans réfléchir, mais maintenant, j'appréhende. Je me demande ce que ça va être. On va aller au RU ou dans un de leurs abominables fast-food ? (Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas être bourré!)

A ce moment-là, je l'ai imaginée avec un énorme cheeseburger à la main, dégoulinant de graisse. Ça coulait sur ses doigts, mélangé au jus de viande fondu et à la sauce salade. Le pain était jaune, comme la graisse, et caoutchouteux. Elle ouvrait toute grande la bouche et elle y fourrait la moitié du burger, puis ses dents en arrachaient une grosse part et se mettaient à mâcher, mâcher, mâcher. Je voyais le burger déchiqueté par la mastication fondre sous ses mâchoires. Et pendant qu'elle bâfrait comme une vache, elle rigolait, et on voyait tout. Alors sa moitié de sandwich qu'elle tenait à la main lui glissait des doigts, à cause du gras, et une pluie de débris de tomates, salade, steak à la sauce blanche, oignons frits dégoulinait d'entre les tranches de pain et lui tombait sur les genoux.

Tu vois le film ? Après ça je me suis levé et je suis resté un peu de temps aux toilettes, mais je n'ai rien vomi. Ouf. Je me suis rendu compte que j'adorais les burgers, avant, mais que je ne pourrai plus jamais en manger. Ce que je venais de voir, enfin, pas vraiment mais presque, c'était tellement choquant que... si jamais ils me parlent de fast-food quand on se reverra, je me barre en courant.

Pourtant, j'aimais ça. Les frites aussi. Et le coca.

Si jamais j'atteins mes objectifs, je m'offrirai peut-être une virée malbouffe. Peut-être. Juste une récompense. Ce sera que pour le goût. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon estomac puisse supporter ça longtemps.

A la fin de la soirée, Yoh a monté la musique et il s'est fait engueuler par Anna. Elle n'aime pas trop le reggae, je crois. Du coup on a mis autre chose et on a commencé à danser. Ça me disait pas trop, mais finalement, comme j'ai vu que même Ren s'y était mis... Plus exactement, c'est sa copine qui l'y a mis. Ensuite il a trouvé une excuse pour s'enfuir, ha ha. Moi je me sentais trop con tout seul, alors j'y suis allé aussi. Jeanne dansait les yeux fermés. Je l'ai regardée mais l'image du saucisson me restait dans la gorge.

Ensuite, je me rappelle avoir fini dans la cuisine, avec Ren, à faire la vaisselle. Hao s'est incrusté, avec son petit air de pas y toucher, donc, on n'a pas pu parler beaucoup. C'est drôle, tout de même, que Yoh, qui est un type supra-cool, puisse avoir un frère aussi cinglé.

C'est Chocolove qui a mal fini cette fois. Il est sorti sur le balcon et on l'a vu vomir par-dessus la rambarde. C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit, moi je n'ai pas vu. Tant mieux. Tu sais que je déteste par-dessus tout voir les gens vomir.

Lyserg s'est proposé pour le raccompagner et Jeanne et Tamao sont parties avec lui.

Moi je suis rentré avec Ren, Yoh, Hao et Anna, vu que Pirika avait insisté pour que je reparte pas seul... Voilà pour cette soirée. Ce n'était pas si désagréable de revoir les copains.

.

[08/03]

Mathilda était malade, aujourd'hui, et je me suis retrouvé seul avec Ren pour déjeuner. Il m'a épargné le fast-food, quand je lui ai demandé: à la place, on est allés manger chinois. Naturellement. Au fond, je bénis son chauvinisme. Dans un resto chinois, on peut trouver de la _vraie _salade.

.

[10/03]

Les murs de ma chambre sont gras, mon ventre est plein de gras, mes cheveux sont gras, le monde entier est un monde de GRAS et moi, je veux qu'on me rende ma _putain de balance_.

.

[12/03]

J'étais chez Ren, cet après-midi. Je lui avais demandé ce qu'il faisait comme sport. Il m'a proposé d'essayer sa machine.

Il m'a montré comment on faisait, et puis il s'est mis à faire des pompes, tranquille.

Quand on le regarde, ça a l'air tellement facile, bon sang ! Moi j'ai pas tenu plus de trois minutes. Je sais pas comment il fait, sérieusement. Il est tout steak et il soulève des paquets de fonte tous les jours. En plus de ça, il se goinfre comme un porc.

La vie est injuste.

Je le regardais, pendant qu'il ne me voyait pas. Il arrive à rester mince et à se garder en forme. Son corps est musclé, pas comme le mien. C'est un peu gênant parce que c'est mon meilleur ami, mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Plutôt crever que de lui dire mais... qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour être comme lui.

.

[15/03]

Rien mangé. Pas faim, pas envie de me forcer.

A la place j'ai bossé. Je suis dans le top dix, ça ne suffit pas. Avec le boulot que je fournis, je devrais arriver à faire mieux. Quand je pense à Manta, qui bosse tout le temps aussi... oui mais lui ça paye. Du coup, je fais un peu comme lui : je travaille jusqu'à vingt-deux heures, c'est comme si j'avais un cours du soir. Ensuite je fais une pause d'un quart d'heure et je m'y remets.

Tam m'a téléphoné pour avoir des nouvelles. On a discuté un peu puis, elle m'a sorti un truc incroyable. Je cite: "Tu sais Jeanne, ma copine qui était là à la fête de Manta... elle m'a demandé si je pouvais te donner son numéro".

Apparemment, je lui plais.

C'est la meilleure, non ?

J'ai pris le numéro, mais je n'arrive pas à y croire. Y avait des gars comme Hao, Yoh, Lyserg et comme Ren, parfaits des pieds à la tête, à cette soirée. Et c'est moi qu'elle a remarqué.

Moi, qu'est-ce que je pense d'elle ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas si je vais oser l'appeler, en plus. Et puis dès que je repense à elle, je la vois ingurgiter ce « saucisson », cet horrible bout de chair rose truffée de blanc...

.

[17/03]

J'ai fini par appeler Jeanne. J'ai hésité pendant deux jours entiers. J'étais gêné, un peu comme elle, mais j'ai senti qu'elle faisait un effort pour gommer sa timidité et pour parler, alors j'en ai fait un aussi. Finalement, je l'ai invitée. Tamao m'avait dit qu'elle aimait la peinture, la photo, tout ce qui est culturel, de toute façon, alors on va voir une expo.

Je préfère ça à un café ou je ne sais quoi d'autre qui viendra me pourrir mon régime, ou même un ciné, qui m'engraisse et me rend malade rien qu'à sentir l'odeur du pop corn. Ça me fera marcher.

J'ai eu la meilleure note à mon dernier DM : je suis content d'avoir rempli un de mes objectifs.

.

[19/03]

Je viens de rentrer.

L'expo était plutôt belle. C'était une bonne après-midi.

Jeanne était très mignonne, en robe blanche, assortie à son teint et à ses cheveux. De près, elle semble encore plus fragile. On dirait qu'on pourrait la briser comme du verre d'une simple poussée.

On a parlé de sport. Elle m'a dit qu'elle en faisait à haute dose, elle aussi. Surtout de l'endurance et de la gymnastique. Elle fait des compétitions depuis son enfance.

Elle a deviné que c'était une de mes grandes passions. Et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai osé lui parler de mes efforts. Que je devais faire des régimes pour m'entretenir, tout ça. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me comprenait, mais ensuite... Elle doit être complètement folle, ou alors elle a pas les yeux en face des trous, parce qu'elle a ajouté qu'elle me trouvait bien comme ça.

Bizarre cette fille.

Je n'ai pas trop insisté sur le sujet. Comme les autres, elle pense qu'il s'agit de kilos. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Pas uniquement. Je voudrais être plus fort. Je voudrais être mieux. Je voudrais atteindre un stade de sécurité au niveau du poids, pour être sûr de ne plus regagner ce ventre que j'ai réussi à me chopper à la fin du lycée. Parce qu'à mon âge, ça craint! Et puis... il y a ma digestion qui ne va pas bien. Les nausées, les aigreurs, le sentiment de trop-plein, tout ça. Tous ces trucs qui font que je ne peux plus manger comme tout le monde. Ce n'est pas seulement que je ne veux plus: je n'y arrive plus. Je ne m'en sens plus capable, même.

Mais ça, les autres l'ignorent parce que je n'en parle pas, en général. Je n'ose pas. Avec elle, c'était pareil. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le sujet de conversation le plus glamour qui soit quand on a un premier rendez-vous avec une fille.

Elle a proposé qu'on se revoie, la semaine prochaine. J'ai dit oui. Sur une impulsion, comme ça. Je me demande si Tam lui a parlé de moi et de mon snowboard: elle a suggéré qu'on aille à la patinoire.

Moi, ça me va.

.

[20/03]

Dans la rue, je croise plein de gros. Mais quand je vois des types tout minces et sculptés à bloc, quasi-parfaits, se balader avec un maxi-sundae à la main, ça me donne juste envie de me pendre.

.

[21/03]

Burger.

Sushi.

Yakitori.

Miso.

Sashimi.

Ruibe.

Légumes sautés.

Glace.

Gyoza.

Nems.

U-don.

Friture.

Les plats dansent devant mes yeux. Je les vois. Je peux sentir leur odeur, leur gras et ça m'écœurerait presque. C'est le doc qui m'a conseillé cet exercice. Parce que je continue la thérapie, bien sûr. Et je l'écoute. Parfois. C'est pour m'habituer: je dois essayer d'y penser de manière positive. En me concentrant sur le plaisir de manger, tout ça. Mais pour l'instant ça ne marche pas.

Je relis cette liste et je n'ai aucune envie de manger le moindre de ces plats. Strictement aucune.

.

[22/03]

Je suis chez Ren. Je vais dormir chez lui pour l'instant, parce que je ne peux pas rentrer.

J'en peux plus, j'ai besoin d'air et qu'on me foute la paix. Voilà ce qui s'est passé :

J'ai eu cours toute la journée. J'ai dû sauter le déjeuner pour revoir mon exposé. Pirika l'a su parce qu'elle m'a demandé ce que j'avais mangé et que moi, comme un con, j'ai dit la vérité. Quoi, ça n'avait rien de répréhensible, si ? Tout le monde fait ça, bordel !

Je passe sur le sermon qu'elle m'a sorti. A la fin, elle a conclu que je devais revoir l'ordre de mes priorités. C'est là que j'ai craqué.

Je lui ai hurlé dessus pendant au moins vingt minutes et j'ai tout déballé. Absolument tout. Je lui ai sorti ses quatre vérités et j'ai fait mon sac.

Maintenant, j'arrive à l'écrire, je me suis calmé. J'ai parlé avec Ren, enfin, il m'a laissé parler tout seul. Et ça m'a fait du bien.

Je lui ai laissé un message pour qu'elle sache où j'étais. Je ne rentrerai pas avant quelques jours à la maison, le temps que ça se tasse.

Je suis désolé pour Pirika. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui crier dessus comme ça. Au moins, j'ai pas été trop grossier... enfin, je crois.

Mais en tout cas, faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de me couver comme ça et de se prendre pour Maman.

.

[23/03]

En fait je suis rentré aujourd'hui, on s'est réconciliés. Elle n'est pas rancunière, heureusement pour moi. J'ai un peu honte de l'avoir houspillée comme ça mais... elle est un peu plus discrète, maintenant. C'est triste à dire mais mon coup de gueule a porté ses fruits.

.

[26/03]

J'ai été à la patinoire avec Jeanne, cet après-midi.

On a beaucoup ri, on s'est pris des gamelles pas possibles, surtout elle, en fait, et on était trempés quand on est sortis. Heureusement on avait pris des vêtements de rechange.

Ensuite, on est allés se balader près du fleuve et on a parlé de... Je sais plus quoi, en fait.

Je brode, je brode, mais tout ça, c'est pour ne pas en arriver à la chose qui s'est produite ensuite... Quelque chose de bizarre. De très bizarre, même : elle m'a embrassé.

Je ne l'ai pas repoussée, ce n'était pas désagréable, mais ce que j'ai ressenti était vraiment étrange.

Ça fait très longtemps, vraiment très longtemps, que je ne suis pas sorti avec une fille. Et le maximum que j'ai tenu avec mes copines, c'est peut-être trois semaines. Ou un mois. Pas plus. C'était des gamineries. Des trucs de lycée.

En plus, je pense que je n'ai JAMAIS été amoureux. Non j'en suis sûr. La dernière fois, c'était de ma petite voisine, quand j'avais dix ans et elle... enfin, c'est peut-être à cause de cette histoire que j'ai jamais pu totalement craquer pour une fille. J'ai déjà eu quelques « béguins », on va dire, mais rien de très sérieux.

C'est aussi pour ça que je me suis toujours fait larguer. Je suis froid et détaché, beaucoup trop pour elles. Je n'en ai pas l'air, souvent, mais j'ai du mal à me confier. Déconner un coup avec les copains, d'accord, mais c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à garder les choses importantes pour moi. Et les filles que j'ai fréquentées (y en a pas eu cent mille non plus, hein...) ont toutes fini par me reprocher de ne pas faire attention à elles, de ne pas montrer assez mes sentiments, de ne pas être entreprenant... Bref, on se demande pourquoi elles s'intéressent à moi, si je les agace autant.

D'ailleurs, entre nous, embrasser une fille ne me fait plus autant d'effet qu'avant. La première que j'ai embrassée, j'avais treize ans. Et ça avait été quelque chose ! J'étais tout chose et hyper gêné. Mais là, quand Jeanne m'a embrassé tout à l'heure, je n'ai quasiment rien ressenti.

Je me demande si c'est normal. Après tout, même si je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les relations amoureuses, je suis quand même un mec de dix-neuf ans! En principe, ça devrait me plaire, non?

En plus je la trouve très jolie, élégante, distinguée, cultivée. Elle a rire léger, un beau sourire, une voix douce, des pieds tout menus, elle mange comme un oiseau, est travailleuse et sportive.

Et elle aime les sports d'hiver, comme moi.

Elle a tout pour me plaire. Alors, pourquoi ne m'attire-t-elle pas ?

.


	4. Chapter 4

___._

___INTERLUDE 02 - Cure for the itch - Linkin Park_

.

_Le jeune homme épiait son ami par-dessus son café latte. _

_Long et mince comme un fil, flottant dans ses vêtements, il avait les yeux creusés de cernes, immenses et brillants au milieu de son visage aux traits aigus. Du col de sa veste dépassait son cou maigre et l'on voyait poindre les os de ses clavicules saillantes, sous la peau tendue._

_Même ainsi, Horo Horo lui paraissait beau. _

_C'était lui qui avait insisté pour le voir. A son timbre de voix, Ren avait deviné qu'il était perturbé. Et, signe qui ne trompait pas, il n'avait même pas rechigné à le rejoindre dans ce café, lui qui supportait à peine qu'on parle de rendez-vous dans un quelconque office de restauration, d'habitude._

_L'Aïnou faisait aller et venir sa cuillère autour du gâteau que Ren lui avait acheté, les yeux dans le vague._

_- Je voulais te poser une question, risqua-t-il finalement, les sourcils froncés. _

_Horo Horo porta son pouce à sa bouche et commença à se le mordiller, à la base de l'ongle. Ren avait toujours trouvé cette manie détestable. Parfois, son ami était si stressé qu'il s'arrachait des pans entiers de peau et se rongeait presque jusqu'à l'os. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il lui avait enlevé les doigts de la bouche comme à un gamin, en cours. Ni celles où il s'était fichu de lui :_

_"Si t'as faim, faut manger plus au RU, crétin." disait-il alors pour le charrier. _

_C'était l'époque où il ne savait pas encore que Horo Horo était malade. _

_Comment on disait déjà ? S'en mordre les doigts ?_

_- Oui ? _

_Horo Horo semblait perdu dans ses pensées. La question de Ren le fit revenir sur terre. _

_Ça aussi, c'était typiquement un des trucs qui l'agaçaient. Cette manie de commencer ses phrases et de ne pas les finir... _

_- C'est un peu difficile d'en parler, mais je crois que j'ai un problème..._

_Ren reposa son café sur la table, les mains tremblantes. Il scruta de ses pupilles dorées le visage de son ami, le cœur battant soudain la chamade._

_Lorsque Horo Horo avait été dépisté, il s'était plongé à corps perdu dans un monceau de livres sur le sujet, en se détestant un peu plus à chacun de n'avoir pas su repérer les symptômes pourtant évidents que présentait son ami. De toute cette littérature, il avait retenu une chose très importante : le plus dangereux aspect de cette maladie, le plus difficile à combattre, c'est que la personne est généralement dans le déni. _

_Se pouvait-il qu'Horo Horo ait vaincu ce fameux déni ? _

_Ses espoirs furent ruinés lorsque son ami laissa finalement échapper :_

_- Je dois avoir un grave problème avec les filles. _

_- Ah, fit Ren. _

_Et au fond, la déception disparut bien vite. _

_- Je suis venu te demander conseil._

_- Très bien, soupira Ren, résigné._

_Horo Horo lui fit son récit de ses aventures avec Jeanne. _

_Jeanne. La copine de Tamao, avec des cheveux blancs, il s'en souvenait maintenant. _

_Maigre comme un clou, androgyne, avec un long regard de chien battu. Quand il l'avait vue, il avait cru voir un clone de Horo Horo. _

_Sauf que Jeanne n'était pas dans le même cas. Il avait interrogé Tam, qui lui avait expliqué qu'elle était gymnaste de haut niveau et devait conserver un poids minimal pour pratiquer son sport. De plus, elle était atteinte d'une affection génétique rare qui l'empêchait de ressentir la faim. Une question d'hormones, apparemment. Elle était née et avait toujours vécu sans éprouver la moindre faim et mangeait par habitude, par plaisir de sentir le goût des aliments, et parce qu'on le lui avait inculqué depuis sa naissance comme une nécessité vitale. Aussi se nourrissait-elle très peu et avait-elle toujours été maigre. _

_Tamao le savait, car elle s'était beaucoup posé de questions sur son amie, après ce qui était arrivé à Horo Horo. _

_C'était parfaitement plausible. D'ailleurs, il avait vu Jeanne manger tout à fait naturellement à cette fête, et y prendre plaisir. Mais Ren ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver quelque chose de malsain à la jeune femme._ _Même alors qu'il n'avait encore aucune raison de la jalouser. _

_Il écouta donc patiemment Horo Horo parler de son après-midi et du baiser échangé avec Jeanne. _

_- Et ? demanda-t-il un peu froidement._

_Son ami lui jeta un regard perdu, perplexe, terriblement attendrissant._

_- Et... ben je ne sais pas quoi faire ! _

_Tu es vraiment un gamin, songea Ren. _

_En secret, il se remémora toutes les horreurs scabreuses qu'on racontait sur les Françaises à la cuisse légère et songea avec méchanceté que ce n'était peut-être pas qu'un préjugé._

_Puis il détourna le regard pour dissimuler son amertume. _

_- Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens, souffla l'Aïnou, embarrassé._

_Ren l'observa à la dérobée. Horo Horo creusait à présent des trous dans sa pâtisserie avec nervosité. C'était peut-être pour l'arrêter que le jeune Chinois décida de poursuivre cette conversation qui lui déplaisait pourtant au plus haut point._

_- Tu as envie de la revoir ?_

_- Ben oui, elle est sympa, et on a passé une bonne journée... les deux fois. _

_- Elle te plaît ?_

_- Je pense que oui..._

_- Tu penses ?_

_Ren haussa un sourcil. _

_- Y a pas de demi-mesure à cette question, tu sais. Elle te plaît ou elle ne te plaît pas. Ce genre de chose, on le sent tout de suite. _

_- C'est justement mon problème. Je ne le sens pas. _

_- Comment ça ?_

_Horo Horo reposa brutalement la cuillère avec laquelle il jouait depuis quelques minutes. _

_- Les filles ne m'intéressent pas. _

_Tais-toi, imbécile, lança mentalement Ren à l'adresse de son cœur battant, lorsqu'il eut pris conscience de ce que venait de dire son ami._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, gémit Horo Horo. Elles m'intéressaient, avant... Et Jeanne, je la trouve mignonne, mais... quand elle m'a embrassé, ça ne m'a rien fait ! _

_- Ah bon, fit Ren d'un ton remarquablement neutre._

_Il s'abstint de demander des détails sur ce sujet qui gênait visiblement son ami. Il reprit une gorgée de café pour se donner du courage et suggéra :_

_- Tu es attiré par des hommes ?_

_Horo Horo ricana._

_- Ni par les hommes, ni par les animaux, ni par les fleurs, ni par rien du tout. _

_Ren hocha la tête. Parmi le flot d'informations qu'il avait récupéré au cours de ses recherches, une en particulier lui revenait à l'esprit. _

_"La dénutrition à long terme provoque aménorrhée chez les femmes, et plus généralement, disparition de la libido chez les deux sexes, ajoutée à un désintérêt pour la sexualité."_

_Naturellement, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Horo Horo se braquerait. Et comme le lui avait fait judicieusement remarquer Mach la dernière fois, sa meilleure arme pour aider son ami était d'user de son influence sur lui. C'était totalement contre son caractère, mais étant donné la situation, il pouvait bien faire un effort._

_- Toi, demanda soudain Horo Horo. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'embrasser Mathilda ?_

_Strictement rien, aurait voulu répondre Ren. _

_- On parle de toi, là, pas de moi. _

_Horo Horo eut un sourire moqueur. _

_- Tu es amoureux d'elle ?_

_- Je ne sais pas._

_Ren finit son café et envisagea d'aller en chercher un deuxième. Il avait la très nette impression que la situation commençait à lui échapper. _

_- Ça, ça veut dire non, constata Horo Horo avec une grimace. La pauvre. Pourquoi es-tu avec elle, alors ? Ce n'est pas très honnête. _

_- On est bien ensemble, riposta Ren, agacé. _

_Ce qui n'était pas faux : Mach était une petite amie très gentille, attentionnée, toujours drôle et de bonne humeur. Elle se contentait de lui donner la main et de l'embrasser de temps en temps, sans jamais réclamer plus, et sa compagnie était très agréable. _

_- Et elle, elle est amoureuse de toi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'es avec elle que pour..._

_- Tu vas te taire, crétin ? coupa Ren, rouge de fureur et de honte à la fois. Il ne se passe rien de tel entre nous. Bon, tu sais quoi ? Tu veux un vrai conseil ?_

_- Vas-y, sourit Horo Horo._

_C'était affreux, ce sourire. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, c'était comme si une bande de grenouilles s'étaient mises à faire des bonds dans son estomac. _

_- La prochaine fois que tu la vois, tu lui dis que tu l'apprécies beaucoup, mais que... euh... tu as trop de boulot et de problèmes pour lui consacrer l'attention qu'elle mérite._

_- C'est nul, protesta Horo Horo._

_- Totalement. Mais d'abord, elle trouvera ça mignon et responsable. En plus, elle comprendra : c'est une bosseuse, ta Jeanne. Et enfin, ça vaut quand même mieux que : "Je t'aime bien mais tu ne m'attires pas. Tu ne me fais même aucun effet. Restons amis !"_

_Horo Horo se mordit la lèvre et pouffa de rire. _

_- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est pas faux._

_- De toute façon, dis-lui tout ce que tu veux sauf la vérité. C'est la pire insulte que tu puisses faire à une femme. _

_- Comment tu sais ça ?_

_- C'est ma sœur qui me l'a dit._

_Horo Horo se tut. Il connaissait peu Jun Tao, mais voulait bien croire qu'elle fasse autorité en la matière._

_Ren contempla le gâteau que l'Aïnou avait réduit en bouillie visqueuse sans en avaler la moindre bouchée et soupira intérieurement._

_- N'empêche que j'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour tu me donnerais un cours de délicatesse, fit remarquer Horo Horo. _

_- Je suis peut-être pas très diplomate, mais moi au moins je réfléchis avant de parler, répliqua Ren. _

_Il s'attendait à ce que son ami rougisse, s'agace, l'envoie promener, comme il le faisait avant, à chacune de ses piques. Mais l'Aïnou était occupé à examiner la pâtisserie-purée comme s'il s'était agi d'une créature particulièrement étrange et menaçante. _

_Ren se rembrunit. La maladie avait aussi réussi à détruire ça. Paradoxalement, Horo Horo avait perdu toute trace d'emportement en reportant sa combativité sur la nourriture : il ne répliquait plus, ne se fâchait jamais et souriait toujours. Ren avait de plus en plus souvent l'impression qu'on avait remplacé son ami par un droïde. Un automate programmé pour afficher un air doux et niais et pour désamorcer toute tentative de conflit. _

_Ils ne se chamaillaient plus comme avant. Leurs relations étaient devenues plus calmes, mais elles avaient aussi gagné en fadeur. C'était con à dire mais leurs petits accrochages lui manquaient. Cruellement._

_Il ne parvenait plus à l'atteindre. _

_- Merci pour ton aide, lança soudain Horo Horo. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là._

_Ren haussa les épaules. _

_Si c'était que ça..._

_J'aimerais tellement faire plus pour toi, songea-t-il en quittant son ami. Et il eut un pincement de cœur en le voyant s'éloigner dans la rue, si frêle dans ses vêtements trop grands, si fragile dans la fraîcheur du soir. _

.


	5. Chapter 5

_._

_INTERLUDE 03 - Painkiller - Three days grace_

.

_Il lui avait fallu bien du temps pour admettre la vérité. Pour se convaincre que si, c'était _ça. _Que même si sa tête refusait de l'accepter, il n'y pouvait rien et qu'il faudrait bien qu'il s'y fasse. _

_Ren n'avait jamais été amoureux de toute sa vie. Il pensait que c'était bon pour les autres, ce sentimentalisme ridicule. A présent que c'était son tour, il reconnaissait, dans le secret de ses pensées, que c'était bien fait pour sa gueule. _

_Pourtant, il n'avait tout de même pas mérité cette souffrance, l'ignorance, l'indifférence de l'autre, si?_

_Avec son impatience accoutumée, il s'exaspérait de voir que ses sentiments ne lui étaient toujours pas rendus, et que cela n'arriverait peut-être jamais. Sa situation était insupportable: il détestait être celui qui courait après. _

_Il ne savait plus quand il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Horo Horo. Le processus d'acceptation avait été lent et douloureux. D'autant plus que l'objet de ses désirs était un garçon._

_Il ne se définissait pas comme homosexuel. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre intérêt pour un sexe comme pour l'autre avant cela. Peut-être qu'éventuellement, vers l'âge de treize ou quatorze ans... Ouais non. Vraiment pas. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours détesté en parler. Il éludait sans cesse le sujet. Il... Oh bon, d'accord, en toute honnêteté, même si ses premiers troubles avaient été tardifs, ce qu'il avait autrefois ressenti pour Yoh était peut-être un tout petit peu... ambigu. Mais la situation était différente: tous deux se bagarraient de manière plus ou moins tacite pour la première place. Il n'avait pas tellement eu l'habitude d'en être délogé jusqu'ici, et voilà que cet idiot mou-mou s'était pointé dans sa promo et s'était mis à rafler tous les honneurs, sans rien foutre de toute son année! Ça vous aurait pas énervé, vous? Eh bien lui, ça l'avait rendu malade. Sa rivalité secrète avec Asakura Yoh – car le principal intéressé ne l'avait jamais su – l'avait obsédé longuement et finalement, Yoh tout court était devenu pour lui objet de fascination. Ren aimait que les choses soient en ordre, sous contrôle. Or, son condisciple échappait à ce contrôle. Il était si différent de lui que Ren ne parvenait pas à anticiper ses actes, ni à le cerner totalement. Mais lorsque étaient apparus les premiers signes d'une attirance plus physique, il les avait refoulés avec honte et effroi, incapable d'assumer ce qu'ils signifiaient. _

_En plus, Yoh avait une copine, et quelle copine. _

_Ren s'était donc éloigné de lui et avait été soulagé de le voir interrompre sa licence d'anglais pour passer en langues latines. Bon débarras. Après quelques temps, il avait pu recréer une relation acceptable de franche amitié avec son ancien rival, ce qui lui avait procuré une intense satisfaction: il était donc capable de dominer et d'annihiler ses propres sentiments! Extraordinaire._

_Mais le problème, c'est que tout cela l'avait entraîné de Charybde en Scylla. Car c'était en prenant ses distances avec Yoh qu'il s'était rapproché de Horo Horo. _

_Avec l'Aïnou, malheureusement, il n'avait jamais réussi à reprendre le contrôle. Et à présent, il était forcé de reconnaître que ça faisait belle lurette qu'il ne maîtrisait plus rien._

.

_Il se souvenait du seul et unique soir où il s'était laissé aller à fantasmer sur lui. _

_Une expérience atroce. _

_Il faisait chaud. Trop chaud. L'été tokyoïte le tourmentait. Pris dans les griffes de l'insomnie, les yeux grands ouverts, sans la moindre trace de sommeil, il avait longuement cherché un moyen d'apaisement. _

_Horo Horo était venu hanter ses pensées._

_Reconstruisant pièce par pièce son visage derrière ses paupières serrées, il avait cru sentir sa présence. Sa main, posée sur son torse, lui avait paru être celle de son ami. Ce toucher, devenu électrique, l'avait laissé exsangue, la bouche sèche, le pouls en vrac. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de passer cette main, presque la sienne, presque étrangère, sur sa poitrine et son ventre, tendu à l'extrême, le souffle rapide, le sang en ébullition. Il voyait Horo Horo, il imaginait le sourire sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'_il_ caressait sa peau. Sa main était déjà descendue très bas lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Alors, submergé d'horreur, il s'était arrêté, déchiré entre la frustration et la honte._

_Quelle putain d'humiliation que l'amour._

_Ensuite, furieux contre lui-même, contre celui qu'il jugeait responsable de sa déchéance, contre le monde entier, il était allé se calmer par ses moyens habituels: une bonne douche. Bien froide._

_Il en avait passé des nuits à hésiter à poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé, à repousser les rêves sordides où son ami, une lueur licencieuse aux prunelles, murmurait des propositions lascives et infamantes à son oreille. Parce que, pour honteuses qu'elles soient, ces propositions lui faisaient envie, terriblement envie... _

_Tssk. Il valait mieux éviter d'y penser. C'était déjà assez désagréable de refréner ses désirs quand ils s'imposaient à lui contre sa volonté. _

.

_Ren détestait la maladie de Horo Horo parce que celle-ci le poussait à se détruire, à abîmer ce corps qu'il chérissait, à se refermer et à s'éloigner de lui. Il haïssait le masque de mensonge que l'odieuse garce plaquait sur ses traits, masque au sourire éclatant qui envahissait sa bouche, le muselait, lui interdisait de manger et lui faisait dire sans cesse "Mais tout va bien!". _

_Il se méprisait lui-même, aussi. Parce qu'il n'avait pas su ouvrir les yeux, percer son secret à jour, parce qu'il aurait dû le voir et empêcher Horo Horo de se faire du mal._

_A bien y songer, c'était tout de même incroyable qu'il ait pu tomber sous le charme d'un crétin pareil. _

_A ses yeux, Horo Horo était un abruti, un grand gamin, un fonceur impulsif, avec une tête bien faite, mais qui ne savait pas s'en servir. _

_Au départ, quand il avait fait sa connaissance, il s'était demandé d'où sortait ce guignol, sérieusement. Et puis son envahissante exubérance avait fini par le toucher. Horo Horo savait s'y prendre pour faire fondre la glace. En douceur, mais sans en avoir l'air. Ren avait fini par apprécier sa compagnie: chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, c'était une véritable bouffée d'air frais. Il avait compris qu'il y avait bien plus en lui que ce que sa façade frivole laissait voir. _

_Il rit à cette pensée: pas sérieux, Horo Horo? Comment avait-il pu penser ça un jour! Il fallait qu'il l'ait bien mal cerné, au début de leurs relations, pour avoir cru ce garçon insouciant, lui qui se faisait toujours une montagne de tout, qui était incapable de relativiser, qui démarrait toujours au quart de tour! Horo Horo n'était cool qu'à l'extérieur. Derrière sa jovialité, c'était un gros stressé._

_Voilà, c'était ça le problème, avec lui. Ce double tranchant, ce putain de mystère qu'il cultivait sans en avoir l'air. Horo Horo, avant, était l'essence même de la bonne humeur. Banane bien large et grande gueule, il était pote avec tout le monde. Pourtant, Ren avait fini par s'en apercevoir, une part de lui demeurait mystérieuse. On ne savait pas grand-chose de sa famille, de son enfance, de sa vie en dehors des cours. On se rappelait à peine de son véritable nom. Malgré cela, il semblait si ouvert, avec son grand visage perpétuellement rieur, que personne ne semblait y prêter attention. C'était là que Ren avait commencé à se poser des questions à son sujet. _

_Horo Horo avait une petite sœur, qui arborait la même couleur de cheveux invraisemblable que lui. Ils habitaient ensemble, dans une proximité assez exiguë. Apparemment, elle était aussi à cheval sur le travail que lui. Horo Horo était fier d'être entré à l'université car les gens de son peuple faisaient rarement de longues études. _

_Mais qu'en était-il du reste de la famille, de leurs parents? Les Aïnous étaient une minorité assez peu reconnue. En général, ils se soutenaient mutuellement. _

_La première fois qu'il était allé chez lui, Ren avait compris. En fait, il n'y avait pas de famille. _

_Il avait remarqué l'autel avec la photo d'une femme à la chevelure aussi bleue que ses enfants, ainsi que celle d'un homme, brun et barbu. Très récente. _

_Pas besoin d'épiloguer d'avantage. _

.

_Le rapprochement avait été lent. Horo Horo était de ces êtres sauvages qu'il fallait apprivoiser. Mais même lorsqu'il y était parvenu, Ren avait réalisé que le jeune homme lui échappait encore. C'était ça qui l'avait attiré et séduit: cette part mystérieuse, cachée, qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre. Lui qui avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il désirait, à qui il suffisait d'ordonner pour que sa volonté soit faite, il ne pouvait accepter que quelque chose demeurât hors de sa portée. Et quand, en cours, il voyait le regard de son ami s'élever très haut, par-dessus la salle, les étudiants, le professeur, pour s'échapper hors des murs loin, très loin de la réalité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui filer un coup de coude pour le ramener sur terre. _

_C'était idiot, bien sûr. Tout le monde avait le droit de rêvasser un peu de temps en temps. Mais quand Horo Horo le faisait, Ren se demandait toujours à quoi il songeait et éprouvait une absurde frustration à l'idée qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais la teneur de ces pensées. Il aurait tellement aimé savoir _tout_ ce que son ami avait dans la tête. _

_Il avait commencé à penser à lui de plus en plus souvent. Que ferait ce crétin dans ma situation? Tiens, celle-là, je la lui raconterai lundi! C'est tout à fait lui, cet anorak. Des trucs comme ça. Pas bien méchant, mais qui montraient bien qu'il avait toujours un coin de cerveau disponible pour lui. _

_Ces réflexions étaient devenues récurrentes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à désirer sa présence à tous moments, y compris les plus incongrus. _

_Ha et puis, il y avait eu la fille. Un vague béguin qu'Horo Horo avait éprouvé pour une nana sans intérêt en fin de première année. Ça faisait déjà si longtemps... Comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Ah oui, Ruth. Enfin, elle s'appelait Rutherfor, apparemment, un nom bizarre, du coup, tout le monde l'appelait Ruth ou Ruthie. _

_Encore une fille qui ne bouffait rien. _

_Elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois en six mois d'échange universitaire, avant de rentrer dans son Arizona natale, mais Horo Horo avait longuement parlé d'elle. Et Ren avait tout de suite trouvé cette fille laide, ridicule, niaise, insupportable. L'idée qu'il se passe quelque chose entre l'Aïnou et elle lui avait paru totalement inconcevable et choquante. Il n'était pas d'un naturel tendre, mais la virulence de sa haine à l'égard de cette quasi-inconnue l'avait surpris. Il avait finalement réalisé avec horreur qu'il aurait éprouvé la même hargne envers n'importe quelle autre fille qui se serait approchée de Horo Horo. Il en avait tiré la seule conclusion logique: il était jaloux. _

.

_Cela s'était passé avant qu'il ne sorte avec Mach. _

_Comment alors avait-il pu accepter de devenir son copain? _

_Ren se retourna dans son lit. Le tour de ses propres pensées commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il avait conscience de ne pas être tout à fait correct envers elle. Mach ne savait rien de ses sentiments pour Horo Horo. Mach était sa morphine, son joint, le sucre dans son café, son analgésique._

_Mathilda avait été l'une des rares filles de sa connaissance qu'il pouvait nommer "amie". Fille d'expatriés américains, elle parlait parfaitement japonais et anglais et faisait ses études pour les mêmes raisons que lui: succéder à son père dans l'entreprise familiale, succursale d'une immense firme de la Sillicon Valley. Un truc d'électro-ménager, avec un nom de fleur. Pour faire court, une fille qu'il avait rencontrée à l'une de ces insupportables réceptions, où ses parents continuaient à le traîner parce qu'il était important d'entretenir des relations dans leur milieu, une fille qui l'avait surpris par son culot (une salopette à motifs de citrouille en guise de robe cocktail, du jamais-vu) sa simplicité, son auto-dérision et sa remarquable perspicacité. Elle était si différente des insipides "filles de" qu'on lui présentait d'ordinaire (avec ce petit sourire qui signifiait qu'il faudrait bientôt qu'il trouve chaussure à son pied, n'est-ce pas Ren-kun...)! _

_Mach, son khôl, son métal et ses rituels de sorcière était parvenue à réitérer l'exploit de Horo Horo: le faire rire._

_Il avait découvert qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui pile au moment où son ami Aïnou avait été déclaré malade. Une période de profonde remise en cause. _

_Non seulement il était sous le choc, mais il se demandait également ce que ses parents diraient s'ils découvraient qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un homme. Sûr que ça chamboulerait un peu leurs plans de chaussures et de pied. Aussi, bouleversé par la nouvelle de l'hospitalisation d'Horo Horo, inquiet des conséquences de ses sentiments pour lui, révolté par un amour qu'il jugeait choquant, néfaste, dangereux, Ren avait eu une réaction de colère et d'auto-protection, somme toute bien naturelle. Mach était là, devant lui, elle chantait quelque chose qui s'appelait _Painkiller_... et il s'était dit qu'elle pouvait très bien être son oubli, sa délivrance, sa planche de salut. Il était sur le point de couler. Il s'était laissé porter._

_Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Ren se disait que finalement, le choix de Mach n'est peut-être pas si hasardeux... Cheveux drus, couleur de carottes, yeux noisette. Des taches de rousseur et un sale caractère. Gentille, super bonne copine, mais décidée, ferme, un grain de folie dans le potiron, la parole vive, et surtout ces quelques traces de ténèbres dans le regard, comme si des abîmes et des torrents de souffrance se cachaient derrière sa bouille enjouée._

_Elle portait des T-shirts trop grands, des pantalons étranges, des clous, des Doc Martens et des bracelets multicolores. Elle avait des écouteurs constamment vissés aux oreilles, et qui crachaient du punk-grunge-hard-death-rock-métal il ne savait pas trop quoi. Une féminité faussement désinvolte. La peau d'une blancheur immaculée. Des jambes de gamine, trop grandes et trop maigres, avec une chaîne en argent à la cheville. Des hanches droites, très peu prononcées. Un buste étroit avec des seins minuscules au bouton rosé. _

_Ne vous méprenez pas, s'il connaissait la circonférence de ses seins, ce n'était pas pour ce que vous croyez. Le seul et unique soir où il l'avait dévêtue, la situation n'était pas très glamour. Une soirée sympa, un peu trop de vodka pêche et elle s'était vomi dessus. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il accepterait un jour de s'occuper de quelqu'un qui venait de se prendre une cuite, et pourtant. Tout arrivait. En plus, ils étaient seuls et elle était tout de même sa petite amie: il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Il l'avait même trouvée vaguement attendrissante. Mais pas désirable, ça non. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était après cette cuite que Mach lui avait révélé son secret. Sa part d'ombre. La preuve que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé._

_Ren était pétri de contradictions, mais ça, c'était un point sur lequel il tenait ferme: les êtres qui lui plaisaient étaient des créatures inaccessibles. Des défis. Des âmes tourmentées. Et chez Mach, ce qui l'avait "attiré", au sens large, c'était ce truc qu'elle avait en commun avec un certain crétin d'Aïnou. _

_Le secret. La fausse bonne humeur. Et derrière la carapace, la fragilité._

_._


	6. Chapter 6

.

**III.**

**Don't stay - Linkin Park**

.

[27/03]

Je n'ai pas osé rappeler Jeanne. Je suis lâche, je sais.

Je continue d'aller voir le doc, mais nos rendez-vous vont s'espacer un peu, vu que j'ai pris du poids. Et que je "coopère". En même temps, j'ai pas le choix.

J'ai fait du sport, pas mal d'abdos et j'ai l'impression que mon corps se muscle peu à peu. J'espère que ça va marcher.

.

[28/03]

Cours toute la journée. Je me sens bizarre, un peu dans les vapes. Tout à l'heure j'ai croqué un sucre et je crois que ça va mieux.

Je sais bien qu'il faut que je mange un minimum. Malgré ce que pense Pirika, je ne suis pas complètement idiot. Je n'essaie pas de vivre sans nourriture, je ne veux pas me transcender, je ne me prends pas pour Dieu ou des conneries comme ça. Il y a des gens qui pensent que c'est ça, ma maladie: je l'ai lu dans un livre.

C'est n'importe quoi, c'est pas comme ça que je pense. Je ne refuse pas mon corps: au contraire, je ne pense qu'à lui, qu'à l'améliorer. Je ne veux que son bien. Et il me semble que je suis pas trop mal placé pour le connaître, non?

Comment décrire ce que je ressens?

Bon, comme ça fait dix minutes que j'ai le stylo en l'air, je me lance.

En fait, depuis que j'ai commencé à surveiller mon alimentation, j'ai de moins en moins envie de manger.

J'ai l'impression qu'autour de moi les gens engouffrent des quantités colossales de nourriture, quantités dont il n'ont pas besoin, c'est donc juste de la goinfrerie et ça me dégoûte d'autant plus qu'à une époque, je m'empiffrais comme ça, moi aussi. J'adorais bouffer n'importe quoi, à toute heure. J'avais toujours peur de manquer. Pourtant, on n'a jamais connu la faim, chez moi. Mais voilà. J'avais comme une sensation de vide dans le ventre et il fallait que je le remplisse. A tout prix.

Sauf que maintenant, j'ai appris à l'apprécier, ce vide.

J'ai toujours faim, bien sûr, mais j'aime cette sensation de faim. Je la fais durer parce qu'elle me rassure. Elle me prouve que je vais bien, que je tiens la distance.

Déjà, si j'ai commencé les régimes et le sport, c'était pour m'entretenir et pour devenir plus fort. Je voulais bannir les graisses, les mauvaises choses, le trop-plein. Je voulais du sain, du propre, du naturel. Exit les fast-foods. Et puis à force, j'ai diminué les rations pour maigrir, épurer mon corps de sa graisse. Je me sentais trop lourd. Il fallait que je redevienne léger. En plus, ces repas, ça nous prenait une plombe alors que j'avais du boulot pour la fac.

Il y a une deuxième raison: ce sont les petites blagues que me fait mon système digestif. J'ai eu une indigestion, un jour. J'ai vomi tout ce que je savais.

Rien que d'écrire ça et d'y penser, ça me colle des frissons.

J'ai horreur d'être malade. Vomir encore plus. Se réveiller la nuit, recouvert de ses propres déjections, la gorge envahie, ne pas pouvoir se contenir, salir, souiller, ne rien pouvoir faire, rester impuissant, pendant la crise... je ne supporte pas ça. Je HAIS ces aspects ignobles de mon être, cette perte de soi. Ce n'est pas qu'une contrainte naturelle: c'est un manque de retenue. Et ça, j'en ai bien trop longtemps été le roi.

Depuis mon indigestion, quelque chose a changé. J'ai des ballonnements, des crises, des sensations d'asphyxie, de _trop-plein._ Dès que je mange beaucoup, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres, des nausées, des bouffées acides. Je dors avec cinq coussins pour avoir la tête surélevée, sinon je ne peux pas. J'ai la gorge en feu à cause des aigreurs. J'ai peur de vomir et de m'étouffer.

Je n'ai plus jamais réussi à manger autant qu'avant. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai plus jamais.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons que la nourriture est devenue mon ennemie numéro un. Elle est le boulet qui m'attache au sol et m'empêche de m'envoler. Elle est ce poids dans mon ventre qui me colle des sueurs froides, me prive de sommeil la nuit et me fait dormir en cours. Elle est cette chose qui rampe dans les tréfonds de mon corps et sème partout ses petits tas adipeux et fétides qui ruinent tous mes efforts. Elle est ce plaisir auquel je n'ai plus droit sous peine de me sentir mal.

Et comme je l'ai dit, plus je me suis habitué au régime, plus la non-faim s'est imposée à moi.

A présent, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à goûter la nourriture. J'ai envie de m'enfuir chaque fois que le frigo s'ouvre. Je descends dîner en traînant les pieds. Je veux disparaître quand les plats arrivent. Je ne suis même plus tenté: les odeurs lourdes, la brillance grasse, les sauces sirupeuses, les bruits, les saveurs... tout ça me répugne. A table, avec les autres, je me sens comme un étranger invité à prendre part à un rituel religieux qui pour lui n'a aucun sens: je suis déplacé, gêné, stressé. Je fuis les repas parce que je ne partage pas leur plaisir. Je déteste les entendre parler de manger parce que je me sens tout de suite exclu.

Je pourrais dire ça de mille et une autres manières.

.

Je me suis relu pour essayer de trouver des mots plus justes et... non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Je n'arrive pas à le dire. Mais tant pis. Je me comprends.

.

[29/03]

Ren m'a invité demain soir, qu'on se fasse un film entre potes. Il veut sans doute des nouvelles à propos de l'affaire Jeanne. C'est marrant, je l'aurais pas vu dans le rôle du Gossip, lui.

De toute façon, je n'aurai rien à lui raconter de plus que la dernière fois: je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, depuis. Je n'ai pas non plus osé appliquer son conseil. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai envie qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elle et moi.

Une partie de moi-même s'intéresse à elle. Elle est jolie, intelligente, sportive et elle ne me fera pas suer avec la nourriture. Une autre partie de moi ne préfère pas laisser quelqu'un entrer si profondément dans ma vie. Si je sortais avec elle, je ne serais plus jamais seul. En paix. Or, j'aime la solitude. Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir la sacrifier pour elle.

Bon allez, j'arrête d'y penser. Vacances.

C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller chez Ren, je vais me préparer.

.

[30/03]

Je suis rentré plus tôt que je ne pensais hier et j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il est encore tôt, cinq heures, je crois et je me force à écrire. De toute façon, je ne dors pas et je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Je n'arrive toujours à pas à réaliser ce qui s'est passé.

Je devais passer la soirée seul avec Ren, Mathilda n'était pas là. Je me disais alors que c'était tout de même drôle qu'on ne le voie jamais avec sa copine, mais peut-être qu'elle aussi, elle vise la première place et qu'elle bosse tout le temps? Elle plutôt pas mal classée, d'ailleurs...

On a regardé un film qu'il avait loué. Je lui ai laissé le paquet de chips, je n'avais pas faim ce soir. Et, c'est ce que j'apprécie tant chez lui, il n'a fait aucun commentaire.

Le film était plutôt niais: on s'est mis à parler et à faire des pronostics sur le scénario (il faut dire que ce n'était vraiment pas très fin. Et au niveau humour... même Chocolove aurait pu faire mieux. C'est dire!). Ensuite, Ren est allé se laver les mains. Je faisais attention de ne pas le regarder manger ses chips... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça glauque. Pourtant, il y a une époque où j'ai aimé les chips. Maintenant, elles me révulsent. J'ai beaucoup changé.

Tant mieux, parce que quand on regarde la composition, hein...

On avait aussi deux bouteilles, une de manzana et une autre de saké, un grand cru apparemment. Cette fois, je n'ai pas osé me défiler. D'habitude pourtant, l'alcool ne me dit rien. Déjà, c'est calorique, mauvais pour la santé et en plus, ça me met la tête à l'envers, genre pas terrible. Je ne tiens pas beaucoup. Pas très viril, je sais, mais j'y peux rien. Quand Tam est là, j'ai encore plus honte, elle tient l'alcool comme un marin russe!

Et puis, j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle et de me prendre une cuite. Mais là, je sais pas. Il m'a convaincu.

Le problème, c'est qu'après deux tasses de saké, ça m'a complètement tourné la tête, ce truc, et à lui aussi, je crois. C'est la seule explication à son comportement.

Après le film, j'ai voulu réessayer sa machine, son truc à muscu, là. Je m'étais senti ridicule à côté de lui la dernière fois, et comme j'avais fait pas mal de sport cette semaine, je me disais que ça irait mieux. Je ne voulais pas rester sur l'impression qu'il avait pu avoir en me voyant m'effondrer au bout de deux secondes. C'était aussi très bizarre, je me sentais ivre (ça ne m'est pas arrivé souvent). J'étais plutôt joyeux, content, j'avais envie de m'amuser, de faire la fête, de bouger. J'étais très détendu, et je me rends compte, maintenant, que je stresse beaucoup en semaine. Sûrement à cause des cours.

Bref, j'ai enlevé mon T-shirt et je me suis allongé sous la barre. Eh ben j'ai pas tenu tellement plus longtemps que la dernière fois. A ce propos, c'est bizarre que je sois toujours aussi faible, avec tout le sport que je fais. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de redoubler d'efforts cette semaine. Et il faut absolument que je sois plus rigoureux, plus constant. Je suis presque au but, alors, c'est maintenant qu'il faut cravacher.

Donc j'ai enchaîné quelques mouvements et puis j'ai arrêté tout de suite. Je me suis relevé et j'ai dit à Ren que c'était pas la peine. J'ai pris un air détaché, mais je ne me sentais pas fier.

Et lui, il m'a regardé bizarrement.

Il m'aurait fait flipper si je n'avais pas bu. Mais sur l'instant, sa tête était simplement comique. Alors j'ai rigolé. Après j'ai eu peur et j'ai cru que ça ne lui avait pas plu, parce qu'il est venu vers moi. Je m'attendais pas du tout à le voir faire ça.

Il m'a embrassé.

C'est la deuxième personne qui m'a embrassé cette semaine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous à se jeter sur moi: est-ce que je serais devenu complètement irrésistible depuis que je fais un régime, ou quoi?

Sauf que bon, Jeanne, passe encore. Mais Ren, quoi! Putain c'est _un mec!_ En plus, _c'est mon meilleur ami!_

Je suis horriblement gêné, maintenant. C'est atroce. Ce truc va bousiller notre amitié, tout ça parce qu'on était bourrés et qu'il a déconné. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a fait ça...

J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait pu être assez torché pour me prendre pour sa copine.

.

Pour revenir à ce moment-là, histoire de raconter les choses dans l'ordre, ça m'a tellement surpris que je n'ai rien fait, au début. Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser. J'arrive pas à croire que j'écris ça. Pire: ça n'était même pas désagréable. C'était un peu comme avec Jeanne, en fait: étrange, surprenant, mais vraiment doux et... en fait je ne sais pas comment dire. Je devais vraiment être bourré, parce que c'est flou quand j'essaye d'y repenser, mais je me souviens que je l'ai laissé faire. Je l'ai complètement laissé faire, me tripoter, j'ai même ouvert la bouche bien grand! Dégueulasse.

Ensuite ça a été la douche froide. J'ai réalisé ce qu'on faisait. J'ai réalisé aussi que... ben que je lui faisais de l'effet (c'est bête mais je n'ose pas écrire le mot). Moi bien sûr ça ne me faisait strictement rien. Comme avec Jeanne. Sauf que là, ben, normal, quoi.

Sur le moment, je me souviens que j'étais triste pour lui. Il m'a toujours aidé, soutenu, et moi, je ne pouvais même pas lui rendre ça. Puis le choc m'a dégrisé et je me suis senti beaucoup plus mal à l'aise que quand j'étais ivre. Sans parler du fait que Ren est un homme, c'est dégoûtant d'embrasser quelqu'un, en fait. Surtout quelqu'un qui a bu. Et cet espèce de regard qu'il avait, ça aussi, c'était dégoûtant.

Je l'ai repoussé et je me suis excusé. Au moins cent fois.

Lui il faisait pareil, il avait les joues rouges, les yeux... bref. Il n'était vraiment pas bien. Je lui ai dit des trucs débiles, je lui ai parlé de sa copine. Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne devait rien savoir, et que c'était pas la peine qu'ils rompent, qu'il avait bu, que je comprenais... Des trucs débilissimes, vraiment.

Ensuite je me suis barré vite fait. J'ai couru, je crois. J'ai même laissé mes affaires, j'ai emporté que mon T-shirt.

Et me voilà.

.

Il est six heures et demie du matin. J'ai dormi vingt minutes, ensuite je suis venu me relire.

Je devais être encore un peu saoul quand j'ai écrit tout ça.

Maintenant, je suis en colère. Vraiment.

Même bourré, comment a-t-il osé? Comment a-t-il pu me toucher?

Déjà, il a de sacrés goûts de chiottes, mais en plus... _mon meilleur ami_!

Je lui en veux, bon sang! Quelle merde ça va foutre, cette histoire! Mais je m'en veux à moi aussi. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas accepté de boire avec lui. Et qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si on avait un peu plus bu? On aurait fait quoi, hein?

Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je veux même pas imaginer, mais putain, j'ai déjà des images horribles dans la tête!

Peut-être même qu'il espérait m'avoir en me faisant picoler...

Quel connard. Je crois que je vais gerber.

.


	7. Chapter 7

___._

**IV.**

**Fine again - Seether**

.

[05/04]

Longtemps que j'ai pas écrit. J'ai surtout bossé.

Et oui pour tout dire, j'en ai vomi mon saké. Enfin je crois que c'était ça.

Je déteste vomir. C'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de me goinfrer comme je veux avant de passer aux toilettes pour évacuer. Des tas de gens le font, pour supporter le régime. C'est plutôt normal, je trouve. Mais moi, j'ai horreur de ça. Quand quelqu'un vomit à côté de moi, je suis malade. Tout, de l'odeur à l'aspect et au bruit me répugne à en crever. Quand cela m'arrive à moi, je n'en dors pas de la nuit. J'ai peur de me salir. J'ai peur de sentir mon estomac qui se retourne. J'ai tellement peur que je tremble.

Après deux jours, Ren a téléphoné. Je n'ai pas voulu lui parler. Il a insisté toute la journée.

C'est vrai qu'il est têtu ce con.

Quand j'ai accepté de le prendre, je ne l'ai pas laissé me présenter ses excuses. Je lui ai dit qu'il était mon ami, mais que je ne voulais pas le voir pour l'instant. Qu'on en reparlerait dans quelques semaines. Je ne l'ai pas écouté, j'ai raccroché.

Je ne suis plus en colère. Mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui pour l'instant.

Je suis triste de lui faire ça. Et il va me manquer. Mais si je le voyais, je n'arriverais pas à le regarder en face. Et je pense que je ne peux rien lui apporter de bon.

En plus, j'ai d'autres choses à penser pour le moment.

.

[08/04]

Fatigué. Bossé toute la journée. Flemme d'écrire.

.

[12/04]

Il commence à faire beau. Je sors courir le matin. Il y a de la rosée et des fumées d'échappement. Je ne suis pas en forme. Mais je peux courir une demi-heure, maintenant.

Jeanne m'a appelé. Je n'ai pas trop su quoi dire. Elle n'a pas proposé qu'on sorte de nouveau. Je crois qu'elle en a pris son parti. Je ne sais pas si je suis déçu ou soulagé.

.

[14/04]

Trop de boulot. C'est la déprime totale. En plus j'ai repris du poids. C'est trop rapide, ça ne va pas. Je ne peux pas me permettre de reprendre autant en si peu de temps. Parce que c'est pas du muscle, que j'ai pris, évidemment. Je le vois bien.

Demain je courrai trois quarts d'heure avant de faire mes abdos.

.

[15/04]

Le docteur Matsui m'a vu aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous 8h. Il m'a fait la leçon pendant une heure. M'a mis en garde. Je suis trop maigre, trop faible. N'importe quoi.

Je vais bien. Ça pourrait être mieux mais ça a été pire. Je mange quand même, je fais du sport et j'ai de bonnes notes. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils veulent.

.

[16/04]

Pirika m'a forcé à avaler un onigiri. C'était abominable. Elle m'a regardé le manger. Elle a attendu que je finisse, patiemment. J'y arrivais pas, vraiment pas. C'était gros, gras, blanc, gluant. Comme d'avaler une larve géante. J'avais la bouche pâteuse, les larmes aux yeux, l'estomac révulsé.

J'ai eu un haut-le-cœur, et elle m'a fermé la bouche pour que je l'avale. Et j'ai réussi.

Maintenant je le sens dans mon ventre.

J'ai une boule dans la gorge, comme s'il attendait de sortir, derrière mes dents serrées. Je suis fébrile, je tremble. J'ai le cœur qui bat beaucoup trop rapidement. Ça y est je tremble tellement que je ne sais plus écrire. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, j'ai peur.

J'étouffe. J'ai pas assez d'air. Il me faut de l'air. De l'air.

.

[19/04]

J'ai ce genre d'accès tous les soirs, à présent. Des crises, des tremblements, une boule dans la gorge. Et l'impression que je vais crever là, étouffer, mourir. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai.

.

[20/04]

Je crois que je suis encore malade. J'ai mal au ventre.

.

[21/04]

Mathilda est venue me voir. D'abord, j'ai pensé "c'est Ren qui l'envoie", mais ça me paraissait bizarre. Ce n'est pas son genre de déléguer. Il aurait plutôt enfoncé ma porte.

Et puis, elle m'a finalement dit qu'elle avait décidé seule de venir et qu'il n'était pas au courant de sa démarche.

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait car elle m'a répété qu'il était désolé, puis elle a demandé pourquoi.

Mais c'est pas moi qui vais le trahir devant sa copine. Ça non. J'ai rien dit.

On parlait. Et puis j'ai eu ce truc. Cette... crise, comme je les fais tout le temps.

Elle m'a vu devenir fébrile, me tordre les mains, transpirer de peur.

Je lui expliqué que j'étais malade et que je ne savais pas ce que j'avais, que ça me prenait souvent. Si j'écris ça, c'est parce qu'elle m'a regardé cinq minutes, et qu'elle a su mieux me soigner que tous les efforts de Pirika et du docteur Matsui réunis.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait ce que j'avais. Que je faisais simplement des crises d'angoisse, et que ce n'était pas grave.

Au début, je pensais qu'elle se fichait de moi. Des crises d'angoisse, c'est quoi ce truc? Moi j'en avais jamais entendu parler. Mais elle m'a décrit très exactement ce que je ressentais et elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait fait à répétition à des moments stressants. Lors de son entrée à l'université, par exemple.

J'ai compris ce que c'était maintenant. Je sens la boule dans ma gorge, en ce moment. Mais je sais ce qu'elle est. Je sais que c'est dans ma tête. Je peux me contrôler.

.

Deux heures ont passé: il m'en a fallu une entière pour me détendre et chasser l'angoisse. Mais au moins, je sais que je peux le faire.

.

[25/04]

J'ai pris des nouvelles de Yoh et d'Anna. Et aussi du frère, tiens. Ils vont bien.

Dans la foulée j'ai aussi appelé Manta. Pareil. Il commence à stresser pour les exams alors qu'on est même pas en mai. La routine quoi.

J'ai encore fait une crise d'angoisse tout à l'heure: j'en ai les jambes qui flanchent. Ça a duré longtemps.

.

[26/04]

Aujourd'hui, c'est Tamao qui m'a appelé. Elle allait bien aussi. Je crois qu'elle voulait me voir, mais j'ai pas le temps. Elle m'a parlé de Jeanne, dont je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles. Elle traverse une passe difficile, car ses performances ne sont pas terribles en ce moment. Et ses notes flanchent.

C'est malheureux mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle me parlait de tout ça.

.

[27/04]

Bon, maintenant, je comprends. J'ai appelé Jeanne, je me sentais coupable, et on a bien discuté. C'était hier soir et on a décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque ensemble cet après-midi. On a bien bossé. A deux on s'encourage mutuellement.

C'est en pensant à ça que je lui ai proposé de courir avec moi le matin. Alors voilà, demain, on se fait un jogging!

.

[28/04]

Bonne performance: une heure tout rond. Ça élimine le bol de riz d'hier. Il était de trop. Je l'ai dit à Pirika mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Maintenant, il est parti en petites foulées légères et douces sur l'asphalte des rues. Je suis content.

J'ai fait encore une crise, mais elle est passée plus vite, cette fois.

.

[30/04]

On court ensemble depuis trois jours. Avec Jeanne. Ça se passe bien. Sur le plan de la compétition, on se comprend. Je peux lui dire ce que je ressens, ce que ma sœur n'arrive même pas à concevoir.

J'ai mangé deux pommes et j'ai l'impression d'être une barrique pleine. J'en ai marre, mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire.

.

[02/05]

RAS et en plus, tout va bien.

.

[04/05]

Jeanne m'a invité à venir voir son entraînement. Je la rejoins à son gymnase à dix-neuf heures. Ensuite, peut-être qu'on ira bosser chez elle, ou voir un film, ou se balader. Ça dépend du boulot que j'aurai terminé cet après-midi.

.

[05/05]

Bon, cette fois, c'est totalement fini avec Jeanne. Je pense qu'elle ne voudra plus jamais me revoir, et même si ça me rend triste, tant mieux. C'est trop gênant.

Je suis allé voir son entraînement. C'était magnifique.

Elle portait un justaucorps blanc et elle dansait par-dessus les barres dans un nuage de poussière de craie. On aurait dit un fantôme. Perché là-haut, elle semblait si petite, si frêle, qu'un courant d'air aurait pu la renverser.

Mais pas une fois elle n'a perdu l'équilibre.

Je l'ai vue se pendre par les mains, les jambes, les genoux, tourner, s'envoler, retomber sur les matelas.

C'est vraiment une grande artiste. Je ne peux même pas imaginer la somme de travail qu'il faut pour en arriver à une telle perfection.

Et dire qu'elle suit des études avec ça, qu'elle a le temps de voir des amis, de faire une heure de jogging par jour, et d'aller perdre son temps au RU!

On est allés chez elle ensuite: pas de ciné. Elle avait la flemme. Ce que je comprenais.

Dans son appart, c'est tout blanc aussi. Le canapé est immense, la cuisine, minuscule. Il y a des étagères blanches recouvertes de livres, un vase avec des fausses fleurs de pommier, des photos de sa famille, au bord de la mer, et à Paris. Et puis, il y a des matelas contre le mur, et des barres qu'elle a fait installer, comme dans un studio de danse. C'est pour travailler un peu chez elle, mais elle ne peut s'entraîner vraiment que dans un gymnase.

On s'est installés et on a parlé. Elle a bu plusieurs jus de fruit et, à part quelques yaourts, y a pas grand-chose d'autre dans son frigo.

Et puis, je ne sais vraiment pas comment c'est venu, mais quand on est revenus de la cuisine, on s'est mis à s'embrasser. Cette fois, c'était moi aussi, je crois. Et comme ça devenait sérieux, elle s'est collée à moi, c'était... un peu brutal.

Evidemment il ne s'est rien passé d'autre. Parce qu'elle ne m'attirait pas plus que l'autre fois, et qu'elle s'en est bien rendue compte, _of course_.

Alors une fois de plus je me suis excusé, et je suis reparti.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait que ça de l'année. Et je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui leur prend à tous.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'excuser en fait. C'est pas comme si j'avais trompé leurs attentes.

Quoi, parce qu'on donne un rendez-vous le soir, ça veut dire que ça va forcément se finir au pieu?

J'étais pas au courant. On a dû rater mon éducation.

Je ne sais plus si c'est le monde entier qui est obsédé par le cul ou si c'est moi qui suis pas fait comme tout le monde.

.

[07/05]

Malade depuis cet après-midi. Je regardais un film, et dedans, il y a un type qui mange une pizza.

C'est un film de Tarantino: _Death Proof_.

Le type mange sa pizza dans un bar, et c'est filmé en gros plan, brut, tout droit sur sa bouche qui mastique sans relâche, comme une sorte de broyeur de cadavres. La pizza, il la bouffe avec les doigts. C'est gluant, ça colle, le fromage fait des fils répugnants. Le tout forme une bouillie orange-rouge, comme un amas de chair écartelées. On dirait qu'il baffre des tripes de zombies.

J'ai foncé aux toilettes, mais rien n'est sorti. Je n'ai pas été malade.

Seulement maintenant, je ne peux plus m'empêcher d'y penser.

J'ai cette image dans la tête.

.

[08/05]

Je suis encore malade aujourd'hui. Pirika a fait une sorte de soupe rouge. La couleur m'a rappelé la pizza du film d'hier.

Quand elle a vu ma tête, elle m'a laissé retourner dans ma chambre tranquille, sans discuter.

Je pense qu'il va me falloir encore quelques jours avant de pouvoir avaler un truc.

.

[10/05]

Beaucoup de sport aujourd'hui. Je vais bien. Mieux qu'hier. Et mieux qu'avant-hier aussi.

.

[11/05]

Travail, sport et re-travail. C'est la belle vie!

.

[12/05]

J'ai beaucoup marché, mes écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. C'est magique de parcourir une ville en écoutant sa musique. On flotte dans un autre monde. Et je me sentais léger, si léger...

.

[13/05]

Pourquoi sommes-nous si petits et si vains? Nous pourrions être tellement plus... Tellement plus si on le voulait vraiment...

.

[14/05]

Il fait nuit, tu sais, et je travaille encore. Métro-boulot-dodo...abdos.

J'ai parfois l'impression d'être si débile que l'esprit de Choco a dû se réincarner en moi.

.

[15/05]

Je suis vide. Vide, vide, vide. Je me sens tellement neuf, tellement léger.

.

[17/05]

Pirika m'ennuie. Elle essaie sans cesse de me distraire, de me parler. Pourquoi a-t-on tant besoin de parler? Le silence, c'est tellement plus beau.

.

[18/05]

Le ciel est bleu. J'aimerais avoir des ailes pour m'envoler...

.

[19/05]

Je déteste le monde et le monde me le rend. Je m'en fous. J'ai besoin d'espace. De voir moins de gens. De vide.

.

[20/05]

Fatigue... mais je me sens si bien. J'ai bien travaillé.

.

[22/05]

Tout est si lointain. Je n'ai plus peur. Je ne m'énerve même plus. Je vois les choses telles qu'elles sont. J'ai raison. Je suis au-dessus de tout et tout me dépasse. Sais-tu comment on se sent lorsqu'on est vide? On voit le monde différemment. On voit le monde mis à nu. Vraiment.

.

[26/05]

J'ai rarement été aussi bien de toute ma vie. Je plane, comme sur un petit nuage!

.

[29/05]

Tout est si... plat!

.

[02/06]

Partiels dans une semaine, il paraît ? C'est tellement drôle!

Le monde est drôle et il est plus beau depuis quelques temps. Je flotte en apesanteur, c'est comme si mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Je vois des flashs et des éclairs de lumière, j'ai des moments d'absence, aussi. Je dois être fatigué, mais je me suis rarement senti aussi apaisé. Je suis satisfait, heureux parce que j'atteins mes objectifs, je suis au poil. Mes notes suivent, je m'entraîne tous les jours, tout est bien.

Oui, oui, oui, je commence enfin à être fier de moi... Il fait beau et chaud, ça me fait transpirer. Quand je cours, je flotte dans un monde de blanc, un univers de coton. Je sens la sueur affleurer ma peau, couler le long de mes tempes et de mes omoplates. Je sens le poids de chaque gouttelette quitter mon corps, puis couler sur le sol. Je me sens léger, si léger que j'arrive à sourire tous les soirs à Pirika, et même au docteur!

Ha le doc... tiens c'est bizarre, mais là, j'ai zappé son nom.

.

[05/06]

L'immensité du ciel et de la mer. Le néant plat et calme. Des images derrière les paupières.

.

[10/06]

Vide, vide-grenier, vide-ordure. Dire qu'autrefois tout bazarder me faisait peur.

Sais-tu que je suis une bonne poire? Les prunes c'est toujours pour ma pomme.

Dixit Choco.

(haha)

.

[11/06]

Je suis fatigué, aujourd'hui.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

_INTERLUDE 04 - Goodbye for now - P.O.D_

.

_Seule dans le couloir blanc déserté, une jeune fille pleurait. _

_On venait d'emporter sur un brancard le corps squelettique de son frère. Un horrible sourire s'étirait encore sur son visage dévasté. Malgré sa maigreur et ses souffrances, elle voyait ses yeux briller, lointains, ouverts sur un autre monde. Un monde de vide et d'abstinence, d'où l'on ne savait pas encore si l'on parviendrait à le ramener._

_Les larmes de Pirika coulèrent sans retenue et elle se laissa tomber à genoux._

_Ses sanglots emplirent le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne voir ce qui se passait et la prenne dans ses bras musculeux. Et serre, serre, serre fort, comme pour presser un fruit et éponger le suc de douleur qui jaillissait de la jeune fille._

_Pirika pleurait. Elle expectorait la peur, l'angoisse, la souffrance, tout ce qu'elle avait retenu durant cette longue année, tout ce qu'elle avait refoulé de faiblesse pour protéger son frère. Elle pleurait d'impuissance, de désespoir, de culpabilité. Elle pleurait comme elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis trop longtemps._

_L'infirmière la laissa se vider de toute larme entre ses bras. Puis elle lui caressa les cheveux et la berça comme sa petite fille lorsqu'elle se réveillait, en proie à un cauchemar. Pirika aimait cette odeur vivante, l'odeur de sueur et d'un vague parfum, un peu lointain, demeuré entre les plis de la peau douce. Enfin, l'infirmière l'aida à se redresser et l'emmena doucement vers son bureau pour lui faire boire un thé bien chaud. _

_Pirika la suivit. _

_Pour l'heure, ce n'était plus de son ressort. _

_._


	9. Chapter 9

.

_INTERLUDE 05 - When I'm gone - Three doors down_

.

_Penchés vers le Néant, flirtons avec les abîmes. _

_Nous avançons, un pas, puis l'autre. Plus près, toujours plus près du vide, attirés comme par un aimant vers les profondeurs. _

_Depuis toujours, l'homme est partagé entre fascination et terreur face à la nuit et à la mort. Parce que c'est là que gît l'inconnu, l'irréparable, l'inévitable. _

_J'ai valsé avec la mort, dansé au-dessus du précipice, lancé ma pièce en l'air, sur un fil._

_._

_Mais comme dit Nietzsche, lorsque vous fixez trop longtemps les abîmes, les abîmes voient en vous. _

_Et je vois des yeux braqués sur moi. Des centaines d'yeux qui me fixent et me jugent._

_J'ai peur. _

.

_Pour la première fois, j'ai peur. _

_J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir revenir._

_Je ne veux pas mourir. _

_._


	10. Chapter 10

.

**V.**

**Wake me up when september ends - Green Day**

.

[20/03]

Le printemps est là. Bientôt les cerisiers seront en fleurs, et j'irai les admirer avec Pirika. Elle est terriblement impatiente à l'idée de porter ce kimono qu'une amie va lui prêter.

Je n'ai pas écrit depuis très longtemps. Depuis presque un an, en fait. A vrai dire, je viens de retrouver ce journal (j'ai failli écrire "de te retrouver"). Il était tombé derrière mon bureau, ou je l'ai planqué, je ne sais plus, et à en croire la couche de poussière, personne n'a réussi à mettre la main dessus.

Je me suis relu. Vraiment, ça fait bizarre. Tout ce que j'ai écrit m'est revenu en mémoire, mais cette fois je pouvais mettre des mots sur mes troubles, comprendre mes angoisses, ma frustration. Je me suis souvenu de mes bagarres contre ma sœur... j'ai eu honte de ce que j'avais pu écrire sur elle.

En fait, j'étais tout le temps en colère, contre presque tout le monde. C'est ça! J'étais toujours perpétuellement stressé, méfiant et je rejetais toutes mes angoisses sur les autres. Comment ont-ils fait pour me supporter si longtemps?

Je me sens un peu mieux à présent. Plus calme. Je sais que si j'étais si furieux, c'est parce que je ne faisais pas confiance aux autres. Bon, je ne me sens pas forcément plus à l'aise maintenant, mais au moins je fais des efforts pour m'ouvrir à eux. Je sais que ma sœur veut m'aider, alors j'essaie d'être plus gentil avec elle. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, et elle m'énerve souvent à me fliquer sans arrêt. Mais depuis quelques temps, nous arrivons à nous faire mutuellement plus confiance. J'avoue que c'est agréable, ça me rappelle la relation qu'on avait avant que je ne commence à faire des régimes.

Il faudrait que j'arrête d'appeler ça "régime".

Oui, _tu vois_, tu peux être fier de moi: il m'a fallu un an, mais j'ai fini par accepter ce que le docteur Matsui et Pirika n'arrêtaient pas de me répéter. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Je ne me sentais pas malade, enfin pas comme ils le disaient. J'avais juste l'impression d'avoir un métabolisme différent.

Mais en fait, la maladie, elle est dans ma tête. J'ai attrapé une gastro l'hiver dernier. Trois des pires jours de ma vie. J'avais si mal au ventre! Rien à voir avec ce que je croyais être une maladie.

Aujourd'hui, je sais que ce que je croyais être des nausées étaient des crises d'angoisse. Le fait d'avoir une boule dans la gorge donne l'impression d'être sur le point de vomir. Tout simplement.

J'ai fini par prendre conscience d'une chose: si on ne m'avait pas nourri de force, je serais mort. J'étais si faible que je ne tenais plus debout. J'étais si fasciné par la manière dont je sculptais mon corps, que je ne me voyais plus tel que j'étais. Mais moins je mangeais, plus je me sentais faible, malade, incapable de supporter la moindre nourriture. Et comme j'angoissais à mort chaque fois que je prenais quelque chose, j'avais l'impression de ne plus supporter aucun aliment, et forcément, je mangeais moins. C'était un cercle vicieux.

Et puis, finalement, l'instinct de survie a repris le dessus. J'ai mangé et j'ai été très malade, mais pendant quelques minutes, je me suis senti enfin rempli, repu, soulagé, comme on se sent quand on a de la fièvre et que le doliprane commence à faire effet.

C'est là que j'ai commencé à comprendre que j'étais allé trop loin, l'année dernière.

.

J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à manger. Surtout les viandes, quant aux produits laitiers, n'en parlons pas, j'ai même pas encore essayé. De toute façon, je dois réhabituer mon estomac aux portions "normales" a dit le docteur. Au début, ils me nourrissaient par sonde. J'avais l'impression qu'ils essayaient de me gonfler à l'hélium, comme une vieille montgolfière. J'étais tombé à 43 kg. En voyant le poids s'inscrire sur ma balance, j'étais terriblement fier de moi. Mais maintenant, je veux bien croire que ce n'est pas normal pour un mec de mon âge et de ma taille.

C'est bizarre parce que, dans ma tête, dans ma raison, je le sais. Mais quelque part en moi, il y a quelque chose qui continue à trouver ça bien, 43 kg.

Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à remanger normalement. Je me force, mais ce n'est jamais assez. En plus, le gras, le lait et les protéines me dégoûtent, je n'arrive pas à les manger. Les odeurs fortes me dérangent, aussi. Du coup, on mange plutôt des pâtes et des légumes, avec parfois de la soupe miso et du poisson.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vérifier trois fois mon assiette avant d'y goûter. Pirika me laisse l'aider à la cuisine, comme ça je sais exactement ce qu'elle prépare et ça me rassure. Elle a fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas contre elle et elle me montre tout ce qu'elle met, comment elle cuisine, tout ça. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de la surveiller. Avant, j'avais toujours peur qu'elle ne rajoute des compléments, des graisses ou des médocs dans ma part.

.

J'ai repris les cours il y a pas longtemps. J'avais tout foiré l'année dernière, mais on s'est arrangé avec ma fac, quand j'ai commencé à aller mieux. C'est uniquement parce que j'étais le major de la promotion, à la fin. J'aurai pas à repasser le premier semestre. C'est déjà ça.

Revenir à l'université m'a permis de reprendre contact avec les autres, aussi. Mes amis sont venus me voir à l'hôpital, de temps en temps, surtout Tamao et Manta en fait. Yoh et Anna sont venus, une fois, mais comme ils étaient partis en Europe, ils n'ont pas été prévenus tout de suite que j'étais retourné en traitement.

Mathilda est passée souvent, elle aussi, mais pas Ren.

Il faut bien que je parle de Ren, ça c'est le sujet tabou, et même rien que de l'écrire, ça me fait bizarre.

Je n'ai pas adressé la parole à Ren depuis la dernière soirée qu'on a passée ensemble et qui s'est terminée comme on sait. Il a fini par cesser de m'appeler. Il est venu me voir, mais c'était au début, juste après mon admission, et j'étais encore inconscient.

Il me manquait mais pendant les premiers mois, je me serais senti trop mal à l'aise de le voir revenir vers moi. J'ai essayé de ne pas penser à lui. C'était plus simple.

J'ai quand même eu des nouvelles de lui grâce à Mach. Elle m'a dit qu'il s'était fait énormément de souci pour moi. Apparemment, il est souvent en contact avec Pirika.

J'étais content de revoir Mach, parce que je l'aime bien, mais au début, j'étais embarrassé, parce que je ne savais pas jusqu'où elle était au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre Ren et moi. Qu'on était en froid, ça, elle le savait, mais le pourquoi du comment... Du coup, j'étais sur un terrain glissant.

A ce sujet, je ne m'explique toujours pas son geste. Ren n'a jamais eu l'air de s'intéresser aux hommes. Il ne m'a jamais fait d'avances ou eu un comportement équivoque, il était bourré quand ça s'est passé. Mais on dit que _in vino veritas. _Donc, que conclure?

Comme je ne lui ai pas reparlé, je n'ai pas la réponse.

Le problème n'est pas de lui pardonner. Je ne lui en veux absolument pas. Le seul truc, c'est que je me sens mal à l'aise. Voilà. C'était qu'un baiser, pourtant.

Plus j'écris plus je me sens con, mais tant pis, faut pas que je perde le fil.

Mathilda et Ren se sont séparés il y a des mois. Elle lui en a voulu atrocement. Elle lui en veut toujours. Ses yeux jettent des éclairs quand elle parle de lui, on dirait une sorcière. Mais elle s'en est remise, dit-elle.

Elle aussi elle a ses petits secrets: quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi ils avaient rompu, elle est devenue toute rouge et a dit que ça ne collait pas entre eux. Et que ça n'aurait jamais pu coller. Pourquoi, alors ça, c'est un grand mystère, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire.

Voilà ce que j'en conclus: mon meilleur ami est gay. Je ne l'ai jamais su, il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais sa copine a fini par le découvrir. Et toc.

(Ceci dit, encore une fois, elle n'a pas l'air d'être au courant pour cette soirée: elle n'y a pas fait allusion, elle n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir, elle me parle comme à quelqu'un d'extérieur à la situation)

Du coup, j'ai pris une décision. Avant la fin de la semaine, j'appelle Ren et je tire ça au clair.

Ce n'était pas tout ce que je voulais dire. Y aurait encore des pages et des pages à écrire à propos de ma vie, et de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois. Mais là, ça fait dix minutes que je rêvasse le stylo en l'air. Je pensais à mon pote, en fait, et puis, j'ai dérivé sur autre chose.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

.

En fait, si, un dernier truc: c'est Tamao qui me l'a dit. Jeanne a obtenu son année et elle est repartie en France pour quelques mois. Mais elle est revenue pour ce semestre, et elle a décidé de finir ses études au Japon.

Elle est venue me voir pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital. Plusieurs fois. Elle a été très sympa et je pense qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. Tam m'a dit qu'elle était un peu déprimée, au début, mais que la compèt' avait fini par reprendre le dessus. Voilà, c'est tout.

.

[10/04]

Écrire, c'est vraiment salvateur quand on a des problèmes dont on n'a pas envie de parler. Et il y a une personne dont j'ai besoin de parler, mais pas à un autre être humain.

J'ai appelé Ren. J'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai fait, mais je l'ai fait. Lorsqu'il a fini par décrocher, on a parlé. J'ai baragouiné les trucs les plus stupides de toute ma vie. C'était terriblement embarrassant. Je n'ai absolument rien dit de ce que je voulais dire. Je n'ai pas réussi à poser les bonnes questions. Son ton était très froid, très distant... J'ai beau savoir qu'il parle toujours comme ça, et que c'est pire lorsqu'il est gêné, ça ne m'aidait pas. Au final, j'ai appris qu'il était en deuxième année, que tout allait bien et je pense qu'il aura son diplôme les doigts dans le nez, comme toujours. C'était exactement comme la dernière fois que je suis sorti de l'hosto: comme si rien de toute cette année dernière ne s'était passé. Nous n'avons parlé ni de Mathilda, ni de cette soirée. Et en fait, c'était plutôt cool.

Je lui ai dit qu'il avait mon numéro et qu'il pouvait m'appeler s'il le voulait. Je n'avais pas envie de le brusquer, après l'avoir ignoré pendant si longtemps.

En tout cas, ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec lui. Ce serait bien si on pouvait redevenir amis. D'ailleurs, je serais sûrement un meilleur pote, maintenant. Je mange de mieux en mieux. Le soir, de la soupe, parce que j'ai besoin de dormir le ventre léger. Le matin, un fruit. Le midi un plat. Avec ça, je ne me sens pas malade et je ne risque pas de trop grossir. Pirika me houspille pour que j'augmente les quantités, mais ça, je sais pas si j'y arriverai. Pas tout de suite.

Il paraît que je suis encore trop maigre. En fait, c'est à cause de carences que j'ai tout le temps froid et que je suis faible. D'ailleurs, j'ai pas droit au sport tant que j'aurai pas repris un peu de poids et que je n'aurai pas augmenté mes apports journaliers. Le matin, j'ai très envie de courir, mais Pirika me surveille. Elle a même planqué mes clefs.

Là où je suis quand même fier de moi, c'est que j'arrive à l'accepter.

D'ailleurs, quand j'ai vu que mon trousseau n'était plus là, j'ai même rigolé.

C'est Pirika. Elle est coriace, ma sœur.

Bon, je suppose que si j'arrive à manger un peu plus, et qu'on me laisse faire du sport, ça équilibrera et ça compensera ma prise de poids. J'espère. Parce que je ne me trouve pas si maigre que ça, en fait.

.

[16/04]

J'ai mangé une soupe de légumes aujourd'hui. C'était presque agréable, de manger chaud. Du coup, j'ai l'impression que je vais encore prendre du poids. Rien que d'y penser, je m'angoisse, ça monte, ça m'oppresse, je me sens mal. C'est dégueulasse, je ne devrais pas me goinfrer comme ça. Je ne suis pas assez fort. Et j'ai beau savoir que je suis malade, que c'est grave, que je vais devoir travailler encore et encore sur moi-même, je lui cède, je lui cède toujours.

Elle est là, dans ma tête, petite voix qui me dit "T'as vu ta gueule?", "Mais cours, patate, tu devrais avoir honte de te traîner comme ça!" ou bien "Ne mange pas ça, c'est mauvais pour ton corps" ou même "Non, tu n'as pas faim, tu es juste malade. Et tu ne vas jamais réussir à digérer ça, c'est trop gras, alors, fais un effort. C'est pour guérir". C'est comme une sorte de conscience dans ma tête, comme une voix faussement amicale, qui me parle, qui me force à me détourner de la nourriture et des autres en permanence. Fais-ci, fais-ça, attention, tu sais ce qu'ils veulent au fond. Oublie-les, toi tu décolles, eux, ils stagnent.

C'est la voix de la paranoïa.

Le pire, c'est qu'il m'arrive encore de lui obéir. C'est un réflexe.

J'essaie de l'envoyer bouler pour un moment. Je vois, non, je sais que je ne suis pas bien, là, maintenant. Mes muscles sont atrophiés, j'ai les joues creuses, les côtes saillantes, les yeux hagards. Oui je sais que ça ne va pas. Une partie de ma tête le sait. Mais l'autre, elle, ne le sait pas, et bataille ferme pour s'imposer.

J'aimerais tant lutter. Parce que je sais que si elle gagne, la garce, je retourne à l'hôpital. Si elle gagne, je meurs.

.

[20/04]

Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand saut. Je suis allé déjeuner avec Ren.

Comme j'étais stressé, j'avais encore moins faim que d'habitude. C'est dire! J'ai avalé trois feuilles de salade, et c'était limite trop. Mais on s'en fout. Ce qui est important, c'est que j'ai retrouvé mon pote.

On arrive à discuter comme avant. Nous n'avons pas reparlé de l'incident. C'est tant mieux, je ne veux plus y penser. Je voudrais que toute l'année dernière soit effacée, la rechute, la soirée, l'hôpital, d'un coup de gomme, hop! Ce déjeuner m'en a donné l'illusion: nous avons juste parlé de ce que nous faisions en ce moment. Oui, voilà, on s'est juste retrouvés, et ça m'a fait du bien. Je crois même que j'avais l'estomac moins noué après.

Il ne m'en veut pas d'avoir pris mes distances. C'est drôle, la plupart des gens le croient vindicatif et rancunier. Bon, vindicatif, peut-être, mais je connais peu de personnes qui sachent passer l'éponge comme lui. A part Yoh, qui est imbattable dans ce domaine et qui accepte tout et n'importe quoi de la part de ses proches.

Quand nous avons parlé de la maladie, Ren m'a dit qu'il était heureux que j'ai dépassé l'étape du déni. C'est le seul truc qui m'a mis mal à l'aise, parce que, ben... j'aime pas en parler. Le déni, quel déni? Je savais déjà que j'étais malade. Je m'y prenais juste très mal pour me soigner, c'est tout!

Bon, je sais que le doc dirait que c'est de la mauvaise foi. Mais n'empêche! Je sentais quand même au fond de moi que j'allais pas bien.

Ren n'en avait jamais parlé avant et c'est pour ça que j'arrivais à lui faire confiance. Je sentais qu'il m'acceptait tel que j'étais. Mais maintenant, je me demande ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Est-ce qu'il faisait semblant de me soutenir pour... je sais pas, pour m'influencer, par exemple!

Je sais que c'est encore elle, la paranoïa, la maladie, la sale bête dans ma tête qui écrit. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu trahi. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit pas si doué pour cacher son jeu, ça m'aiderait à lui refaire confiance.

.

[21/04]

J'en ai soupé de l'hôpital. Je ne veux plus jamais y retourner. Avec cette putain d'odeur de froid, de javel et de cadavres, ces plateaux aseptisés de bouffe dégueulis, ces sales draps tout rêches, ces sourires de robot hypocrites, par-dessus leurs stéthoscopes. Tous, je les vomis.

JESUISMALADE

J'écris ces mots, mais je n'arrive pas toujours à m'en convaincre. En fait, ça dépend des jours.

.

[25/04]

Pas terrible. Je me sens bizarre. J'ai sans arrêt mal au ventre depuis que j'accepte de manger à nouveau comme les autres. Je me sens vide et creux. J'ai des crampes abdominales terribles.

J'ai peur. Et si j'étais vraiment malade, incapable de me nourrir convenablement sans souffrir? Et si je devais rester comme ça toute ma vie, sans pouvoir manger?

Le doc assure que non, mais puis-je lui faire confiance?

Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire pour mon corps. Est-ce qu'il me dit de manger ou d'arrêter? Je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus...

Une seule chose est sûre: quand j'ai commencé à me sentir mal, j'étais terrifié. Je tremblais, je claquais des dents, j'étais désespéré. Mais c'est pas seulement parce que j'ai peur de rechuter, en fait. J'avais juste peur de ne jamais pouvoir revenir en arrière, comme à l'hôpital. De ne jamais pouvoir redevenir "normal". Parce qu'au fond, j'en ai très envie, je crois. De redevenir normal.

.

[29/04]

Je n'écris plus régulièrement comme avant. Pourtant, j'ai besoin de me confier. D'habitude, j'essaie de faire un effort pour m'ouvrir un peu plus à Pirika, mais là, c'est quelque chose dont je ne peux absolument pas parler avec elle.

Je suis devenu plutôt pote avec Mathilda. Ren le sait, il m'a avoué que c'était aussi grâce à elle qu'il avait eu de mes nouvelles ces derniers mois. Du coup, on s'est vus tous les deux tout à l'heure, Mach et moi.

Elle a fini par me dire pourquoi elle s'était séparée de Ren. Je fais un petit résumé:

Elle avait commencé à comprendre qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments profonds pour elle, et puis, il y a eu notre dispute. Elle n'a jamais su ce qui s'était passé et Ren ne voulait pas en parler. Elle l'a vu déprimer sec, au début, puis devenir bizarre. Il était très distant, froid, gêné, avec elle, et c'est là qu'elle a commencé à suspecter quelque chose.

Elle a dit ensuite qu'il était devenu presque fou lorsque j'avais été admis à l'hôpital. Qu'il y allait tous les jours pour demander des nouvelles, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir. Durant les semaines qui ont suivi, il ne lui adressait la parole que pour savoir comment j'allais et rien d'autre ne l'intéressait.

En fait, elle avait honte d'être jalouse. Elle aurait pu se dire que c'était le choc, parce qu'on était très proches, parce que j'allais très mal et que la dernière fois qu'on s'était vus, on s'était engueulés... Le truc c'est qu'elle même n'allait pas très bien, à ce moment-là. Et qu'elle aurait eu besoin de lui.

Là, je suis tombé des nues. Parce que j'ai réalisé que depuis que je la connaissais, je ne lui avais jamais posé de questions sur elle, jamais. Et parce que sa vie à elle n'est pas rose non plus.

D'abord, j'ai appris que son père était riche et dirigeait une entreprise à Osaka, que sa mère était morte depuis des années, et qu'elle avait une sœur adoptive, Zoria, atteinte de leucémie.

Déjà, sympa.

Zoria avait fait une tentative de suicide quelques mois plus tôt. Elle s'est ratée, heureusement. Mais Mach a eu très peur (il paraît que ce n'était pas sa première) et elle a dû rentrer aux États-Unis en catastrophe avec son père (Zoria est soignée dans une clinique très spécialisée de la côte Est). Du coup, elle a loupé son dernier examen. D'ailleurs, elle a eu des notes plutôt mauvaises et elle doit retaper son année. Et Ren là-dedans? Il ne s'est aperçu de son absence que parce qu'elle n'était pas là pour lui donner de mes nouvelles.

Cette histoire lui a prouvé qu'elle n'était pas la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Ensuite, ils se sont disputés au téléphone, quelque chose de terrible. J'imagine parfaitement l'ambiance: chacun dans un hôpital différent, avec un continent et un océan entier entre eux. Quelle horreur.

Quand elle est revenue au Japon, ils ont eu une discussion à tête un peu plus reposée. Je n'en sais pas plus. En tout cas, ils se sont séparés. Et Mach lui en a voulu. Je comprends ça. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est elle qui l'a jeté.

Et je ne sais toujours pas si elle a su pour le dérapage de Ren.

Bref, j'ai écouté tout ça, et j'en suis resté complètement scié.

.

Mettons de côté les problèmes personnels de Mach. Le fait que je découvre cette fille, que je croyais connaître un tout petit peu, alors qu'en réalité, je ne savais absolument RIEN de sa vie. Oublions que je n'ai fait que parler de moi à chaque fois qu'on se voyait.

Tout ça est déjà grave, mais je peux me rattraper pour ça. C'est pas comme si on avait été proches avant.

Oublions encore que je suis responsable de leur rupture. Et enfin, oublions aussi le fait j'ai pris 1 kilogramme 268 grammes et que je me retiens de toutes mes forces de descendre faire dix fois le tour du quartier en courant, que je prends dix mille cachetons tous les jours pour me forcer à rester calme, à ne pas stresser, à manger, à me relaxer et que je stresse - malgré toutes ces petites pilules - à cause de la fac...

Ouais, en plus de tout ça, en mettant tous ces éléments bout-à-bout, je viens de comprendre que mon meilleur ami est amoureux de moi.

.

[30/04]

Sérieusement, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me trouve.

J'ai pas arrêté de me tourner cette phrase à laquelle je n'arrive pas à croire toute la soirée, toute la nuit, toute la matinée.

Il y a dix minutes, je suis allé me regarder dans un miroir.

C'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait seul depuis longtemps. Je n'aime pas me voir. En même temps, ça me fascine, mais... comme je ne suis jamais satisfait de ce que je vois...

Ben ça a pas changé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me trouver?

Le peu de muscle que j'ai pu avoir un jour a disparu. Je suis tout blanc et mes cheveux sont ternes. J'ai de gros cernes et la peau sèche. Il paraît que c'est la déshydratation, mais bon, faut pas déconner, non plus, je bois de temps en temps.

En plus, c'est dingue, mais je me vois toujours trop gros.

Enfin, pas trop gros, mais mal foutu.

J'ai mangé du sucre et de la salade ce matin, et j'ai bu un peu d'eau. Du coup, mon ventre est tout gonflé. Et c'est moche.

.

Y a autre chose qui me chiffonne.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il était gay? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a jamais avoué ce qu'il ressentait? Il avait si peu confiance en moi? Il pensait que je le rejetterais?

Je ne dis pas que ça ne m'aurait pas fait bizarre. Bien sûr que ça m'aurait fait bizarre. Et ça me le fait toujours, d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai rien contre. Jamais ça n'aurait changé quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que moi, je ne suis pas...

Sérieusement, est-ce que c'est ce qu'il pensait de moi?

Je découvre tellement de choses sur lui.

Ou alors, est-ce qu'il ne le savait pas lui même?

Et la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire? Est-ce que j'arriverai à me comporter normalement?

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

.

[02/05]

Tout va bien pour le moment. Pas de nouvelles de Ren, il est reparti en Chine pour une big réunion de famille, un truc comme ça.

Je suis allé une fois chez lui. C'est dingue la surface qu'ils peuvent avoir pour si peu de personnes. Enfin, si peu, en ne comptant pas le personnel, bien sûr.

C'est aussi cette fois-là que j'ai compris pourquoi Ren est si renfermé.

Sa sœur est cool. Mais le reste... c'est tout juste s'ils ouvrent la bouche une fois par jour. Alors, imaginons une réunion de famille, autour d'un de ces interminables repas où on ne fait que s'empiffrer pour meubler le silence. Ouais, ça doit swinguer chez les Tao.

Yoh m'a téléphoné pour m'inviter à une petite soirée. Comme au bon vieux temps, avec Tamao, Ryû, Lyserg, Anna, peut-être Manta, si on arrive à lui faire lâcher ses révisions, et Chocolove. Ah oui, et puis il y aura bien sûr son cinglé de frère, qui n'a toujours pas été arrêté pour homicides multiples avec préméditation. Et pourtant, il a la tête de l'emploi.

C'est marrant... Yoh avait presque l'air de croire que j'étais privé de sorties, aussi.

Je vais pas tarder. Pirika a dit qu'elle me laisserait partir si je mangeais un peu avant.

Je me rends compte que je suis en train de me préparer psychologiquement pour avaler trois dl de soupe au tofu...

Quand je pense à avant... mes années de lycée, les premiers bancs de la fac, nos ramen du mercredi...

Quand est-ce que je suis devenu comme ça?

_._


	11. Chapter 11

.

_INTERLUDE 06 - Jerk it out - Caesars_

.

_Brouhaha de conversations. Basses en fond sonore. Musique pop. Rires. Tintements de verres et froissements de cartons. Odeurs de nourriture._

_Tamao apportait un plateau chargé de boissons dans le salon. Elle avait la chance de partager son appartement et de bénéficier d'une cuisine assez vaste et agréable. Avec ses colocataires, elle avait réussi à atteindre un bon équilibre. Ryû était méticuleux, presque maniaque, comme elle, mais bruyant. Impossible de le rater quand il était à la maison. Il fallait souvent lui demander de baisser sa musique, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas de révisions, lui. Yoh, en revanche, n'était pas particulièrement envahissant, juste un peu flemmard et pas très ordonné. Tant que son bazar se cantonnait à sa chambre, ça allait. Elle avait tendance à se hérisser quand il oubliait le ménage mais, au moins, lorsqu'elle faisait remarquer quelque chose, il en tenait compte. C'était le principal._

_A part Horo Horo, leurs invités étaient tous arrivés: Chocolove, Lyserg, Manta, Anna et Hao, bien sûr. Chaque fois qu'il voulait inviter son frère, Yoh lui demandait immanquablement "ça ne te dérange pas...?", et chaque fois, elle se contentait d'un sourire. _

_Il y avait longtemps que toute gêne s'était dissipée entre eux, d'ailleurs, "gêne" n'était pas un terme que l'on pouvait associer à Hao. Rien ne le dérangeait. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le déstabiliser. Elle savait, pour être sortie avec lui pendant deux ans, que toute inquiétude, toute angoisse, tout mal-être, lui étaient parfaitement étrangers. Tel était Hao. Il pouvait être aussi gentil que son frère, c'était sans doute ce qui l'avait fait craquer pour lui. A part son physique d'athlète et son regard envoûtant, ajouta-t-elle mentalement. Mais l'ego surdimensionné qui suintait de chacun de ses actes gâchait tout. Hélas. Dans le cœur du jeune homme, il n'y avait pas assez de place pour un autre amour._

_Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'on sonna. _

_Elle vint immédiatement à sa rencontre, tant elle était heureuse de le voir. Horo Horo arborait un large sourire. Lui aussi paraissait heureux. Mais toujours aussi maigre, songea Tamao en prenant son manteau pour le déposer avec les autres._

_Elle scruta son ami et passa tout en revue en quelques secondes. _

_Ses mèches bleues, ses yeux légèrement cernés, sa peau parfaitement blanche. Un jean retombait sur ses hanches droites, un baggy, qui ne révélait pas la maigreur de ses jambes. Des baskets neuves qu'il venait d'acheter, apparemment. Pas de bandeau sur le front aujourd'hui, mais un T-shirt extra-large pour cacher la misère. _

_Néanmoins elle remarqua aussi les couleurs revenues sur ses joues, le regard brillant, où la langueur distante de l'année dernière avait disparu, et la plus grande assurance de ses gestes. _

_Il revenait de loin, conclut-elle. Tout s'arrangerait. _

.

_Au cours de l'heure qui suivit, Tamao vit Horo Horo plus sociable que jamais. Il prenait part aux discussions, riait avec les autres, échangeait des plaisanteries... Surtout, il paraissait sincère. C'était cette étincelle de chaleur qui leur avait manqué, durant les longs mois de sa maladie. Il feignait l'intérêt avec brio, mais pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien, il manquait à son regard une lueur de douceur et de joie qui rayonnait ordinairement. Il manquait l'essentiel de sa personnalité. Ce soir-là, ils avaient enfin l'impression que leur ami était à 100% avec eux._

_La conversation tournait autour du boulot, université, cours, examens, jobs... Manta s'inquiétait pour son programme de révisions, Yoh et les autres se moquaient de lui, Horo Horo contemplait la scène avec bonheur. _

_Soudain, on sonna, et Tamao interrogea son colocataire du regard. Yoh ôta son bras des épaules d'Anna et se leva pour aller ouvrir. _

_- Qui c'est? demanda Tamao en emportant quelques plats vides._

_Elle s'attendait à voir arriver Ren, revenu en jet privé de sa petite cousinade. _

_C'était Jeanne._

_Tamao la serra dans ses bras, radieuse. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'évaluer de loin la maigreur de son amie, toujours aussi blanche et frêle. Il se dégageait d'elle une telle impression de fragilité, un peu comme Horo Horo... _

_Jeanne lui avait raconté ses mésaventures avec ce dernier. Elle était assez fataliste pour s'en consoler et Tamao s'en réjouissait. Secrètement elle était rassurée que les choses ne soient pas allées plus loin: que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre, imaginer ces deux-là ensemble avait quelque chose de malsain. Ce n'était pas Jeanne qui pourrait aider Horo Horo à guérir. Et Jeanne avait suffisamment de casseroles à traîner comme ça._

_Bien que son amie se soit efforcée de rester stoïque, Tamao, comme les autres, perçut vite le malaise qui demeurait encore entre eux. Mais l'un comme l'autre, ils firent bonne figure et l'atmosphère se détendit vite. _

_Ryû avait cuisiné. A merveille, comme toujours. L'appartement était envahi de vapeurs aigre-douces alléchantes qui auraient mis n'importe qui en appétit. De la soupe, du riz blanc, des nouilles sautées, du poisson grillé. Et du ruibe. _

_Le plat préféré de Horo Horo. Avant tout ça. _

_Tamao vit ses yeux se poser sur les minces tranches de poisson, puis se remplir de larmes. Les souvenirs émus se lisaient sur ce visage mince et Ryû sourit en retour, touché lui aussi. _

_Alors, un miracle se produisit. _

_Horo Horo se resservit. _

_Il mangea sa deuxième part comme la première, lentement, très lentement, en savourant chaque bouchée, jusqu'à la dernière miette, dans le silence le plus abasourdi. Puis il poussa un soupir et reposa ses baguettes. Enfin, il releva les yeux vers Ryû, le fixa quelques secondes, et dit:_

_- C'était délicieux. Merci. _

_._


	12. Chapter 12

.

**VI.**

**Waking up the ghosts - 10 Years**

.

[10/05]

Je mange une salade en écrivant. Plutôt mauvaise, d'ailleurs. Elle n'a pas de goût. J'ai envie de rajouter de la sauce et du sel, mais j'ai peur. Je suis sûr que je n'arriverai pas à digérer un truc trop gras. J'en suis encore à me nourrir sans trop de sauces, ni sel, ni huiles. Mon estomac n'est pas assez solide pour bien le supporter. Le docteur dit que non, mais ce n'est pas lui qui est dans mon corps et qui sent combien ça pèse en sortant de chaque repas.

Mais bon sang, ce qu'elle est fadasse, cette salade!

A la fête, la dernière fois, il s'est passé quelque chose d'incroyable.

J'ai mangé du ruibe.

C'est Ryû qui l'avait fait. Je sais que ce n'est pas du tout dans ses habitudes, alors j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était pour moi. Mon plat préféré.

Le pire, c'est qu'il y a un an, je l'aurais très certainement mal pris.

J'aurais pensé qu'il se moquait de moi, qu'il voulait me provoquer, ou encore, qu'il était de mèche avec les docteurs. Voilà ce que j'aurais pensé.

Alors que c'est un encouragement. Une preuve d'amitié et de soutien. Mais ça, je n'aurais pas su le voir.

Je pensais à ça en regardant le plat, et je me suis servi.

Ils m'ont tous regardé manger comme s'ils avaient peur que tout d'un coup je leur balance l'assiette à la figure. Mais à chaque bouchée, c'était comme si je redécouvrais ce plat. C'était comme si on m'avait mis un vieil album photo entre les mains, et que je le feuilletais en retrouvant à chaque page un souvenir d'enfance.

Je me suis souvenu combien j'aimais ça. L'émotion de la première bouchée. La fraîcheur du poisson. Les odeurs de cuisine et les gestes de ma mère quand elle le préparait. Il y a très, très longtemps. Et Pirika qui faisait la grimace, parce qu'elle, elle aime pas trop ça.

C'est une sensation étrange, de redécouvrir cette chose-là, que je pensais avoir perdue à jamais: l'envie de reprendre d'un plat.

Alors j'ai repris du ruibe. Je ne peux pas décrire la sensation. C'est trop complexe, trop intime, trop précis pour que les mots la rendent bien. Je n'ai même pas su en parler à Pirika, je n'aurais pas pu m'expliquer. C'était presque comme avant, comme quand je pouvais pas m'empêcher de reprendre de tout, de vider les bols, de me goinfrer. Oui, c'était bon, et je l'écris ici en gros, je souligne, c'était succulent et je ne l'ai pas dit pour être poli. Je le pensais vraiment.

Alors, je suis guéri?

.

[14/05]

Je n'éprouve plus le besoin d'écrire aussi souvent qu'avant. C'est paradoxal d'écrire ce genre de chose, mais je me demande si ça aussi, ce n'est pas un léger mieux à ranger dans la case "ouverture aux autres"...

.

[16/05]

Je révise. J'ai commencé tôt, parce que j'ai du retard à rattraper, mais là, je suis à fond. Je ne fais toujours pas de sport, de _vrai_ sport, mais j'évacue en litres de sueur ce que je devrais perdre en courant.

Ren est rentré de Chine. Nous avons décidé de travailler ensemble. Voilà pourquoi j'écris. En fait, le besoin d'écrire dont je parlais la dernière fois est bien vite revenu. Parce que pour Ren, ce n'est pas la même chose que pour le reste. Je ne me vois pas très bien en parler à qui que ce soit.

Et c'est pas que je me referme sur moi, non. D'abord, ça ne regarde que nous deux, et ensuite, j'aurais l'impression de le trahir si je parlais de ça à quelqu'un. Et pour finir, je ne suis même pas certain de ce que j'avance.

Nous révisons, donc.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions à la bibliothèque. Pas l'endroit idéal pour parler, du coup, ça a été. On était concentrés sur nos trucs, et on a parlé que de boulot. RAS.

Mais demain... demain, la bibliothèque est fermée. On a décidé de réviser quand même, alors, je me suis dit tant pis, et j'ai invité Ren à la maison.

Pas de quoi faire tout ce foin, certes. Mais chez moi, ce n'est pas comme la bibliothèque. C'est un lieu intime et convivial. On peut discuter, on peut faire des pauses, on sera dans ma chambre!

C'est horrible à dire, mais ça me gêne. J'ai l'impression que chacun de ses gestes, jusqu'au timbre de sa voix, est un indice. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas se confier à moi. Il savait que ça se passerait comme ça.

Mais non. Ce n'est pas seulement ça qui m'embête. Je me fous de son orientation sexuelle. Pour être honnête, j'ai peur que ça dérape à nouveau. C'était arrivé dans un contexte semblable. Seuls et en privé. Que se passera-t-il si ça recommence?

J'ai un peu la trouille. Pas tant qu'il me saute dessus, mais de mes réactions si ça se produit. J'ai tellement peur de le blesser, encore une fois.

Si ça se trouve... je pourrais accepter? Me laisser faire? Me sacrifier? Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi. C'est super bizarre comme idée. D'ailleurs, l'esprit de sacrifice, c'est pas mon truc. Non, je pense que si ça arrivait, mon premier réflexe serait de le repousser violemment. Surtout que demain, on sera sobres. C'est pour ça que j'ai peur.

La dernière fois que j'ai repoussé quelqu'un, ça s'est _très_ mal terminé.

.

Je viens de me relire, un peu plus tard. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? On dirait une collégienne!

.

[17/05]

En fait, ça s'est bien passé, pas besoin de se mettre dans tous ses états... Mais bon, c'est moi, je suis comme ça.

Voilà quelques détails:

Ren n'est pas très causant comme mec. Alors nous avons bien travaillé. Point barre. Je sais juste que sa sœur a un nouveau petit ami qui n'a pas l'air à son goût et que sa famille est toujours aussi barge.

Du coup, je suis content. Soulagé. Il n'a pas l'air d'attendre quoi que ce soit de moi. Il n'a pas l'air non plus de vouloir parler de ce qui s'est passé, comme si, au final, il ne s'était _rien_ passé. Est-ce que ça veut dire que ce n'était qu'une erreur? Peut-être ai-je mal interprété les explications de Mach. Peut-être qu'elle aussi. Peut-être que je me suis emballé trop vite. Peut-être qu'au fond, il n'est pas amoureux de moi, mais qu'il était bel et bien bourré et pas trop conscient de ce qu'il faisait... Peut-être que je ne saurai jamais.

Mais finalement, le principal, c'est qu'on peut se revoir sans se sentir gênés, et c'est tant mieux. Je suis content que tout puisse redevenir comme avant. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon meilleur ami.

.

[21/05]

Bientôt les examens, ha ha, et je me sens légèrement stressé, mais c'est du bon stress, cette fois. Du stress qui me motive, qui me booste, pas du stress qui me ronge intérieurement comme un parasite insidieux.

Même le doc le reconnaît.

.

[22/05]

Aujourd'hui il s'est passé quelque chose de gênant. Suffisamment pour que j'aie envie d'en parler à quelqu'un, mais je peux difficilement le faire, sauf avec... toi.

C'est hallucinant, j'arrive pas à perdre cette manie de dire "tu"!

Par où commencer?

Alors voilà, je passais par hasard... c'est nul. Mais c'est pourtant bien ça. Donc, j'étais sorti me balader, me dérouiller les jambes, faire de l'exercice, quoi. J'ai promis à Pirika de ne pas aller courir, encore, et je tiens ma promesse, mais marcher, ça, elle a pas le droit de me l'interdire.

J'étais à mille kilomètres d'eux deux, en fait je pensais à mon cours de bioche et à mon DM en climatologie, quand ils me sont tombés dessus. Ou plutôt quand je suis tombé sur eux.

Au début en voyant Ren et Mach au coin de la rue, je pensais aller leur dire bonjour et puis, un je-ne-sais-quoi m'a retenu. Mach pleurait.

Pendant deux secondes, je me suis fait un film du genre "il ne veut plus d'elle, elle lui court après désespérément". Mais en fait, elle n'avait pas l'air triste, malgré ses larmes.

Et là, je l'ai vue se jeter au cou de Ren. Je l'ai entendue dire "je suis tellement heureuse". Elle pleurait et elle riait en même temps.

Je suis absolument sûr de ce que j'ai entendu. Et vu la façon dont il l'a serrée dans ses bras, il avait l'air heureux aussi. Ensuite, elle l'a embrassé.

C'était un peu bizarre, un gros bisou, pas sensuel du tout, Ren a eu l'air surpris mais il a rigolé. Elle aussi.

J'aurais été de trop si je m'étais montré, alors j'ai rebroussé chemin. Je les ai laissés à leurs câlins.

.

Voilà, ça s'est passé il y a deux heures et je suis toujours gêné. Troublé, même. Je sais pas trop quoi penser.

Tu sais, même avant qu'il ne m'embrasse, je ne pensais déjà pas que Ren soit amoureux de Mach. En fait, ils s'entendaient bien, ils étaient toujours ensemble, mais s'ils ne s'étaient pas tenu la main, on n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils étaient plus que des potes. En tout cas, pour Ren. Quand je me souviens d'eux à ce moment-là, j'ai l'impression que ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid qu'elle soit là ou pas.

C'est la première raison de ma perplexité. La seule et unique fois où on a parlé de sa rupture, il m'a dit que ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné et que c'était mieux pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Et il avait l'air sincère. Tu ne dis pas ça d'une fille que tu aimes, en principe, non?

La deuxième raison, c'est que je pensais vraiment qu'il, enfin que c'était de moi qu'il était... voilà. Donc je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si mes yeux m'ont trompé, si j'ai mal interprété ce que j'ai vu, ou si je me suis planté sur lui depuis le début. Dans le premier cas, je suis cinglé. Pas une surprise, mais c'est embêtant quand même. Dans le deuxième... comment est-ce qu'on peut interpréter autrement? Et dans le troisième, pourquoi et comment comprendre tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous depuis ces derniers mois?

Il y a une quatrième solution, mais elle me donne la gerbe. Ren ne se servirait jamais d'une fille, comme ça. C'est sale, déloyal, nul. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il fasse une chose pareille.

Je n'arrête pas de triturer tout ça dans ma tête, et j'y comprends toujours rien. Est-ce que je me suis trompé? Il n'est pas gay, alors? Est-ce que je l'ai évité tout ce temps pour rien? Mais s'il aime Mach, comment expliquer son comportement durant mon séjour à l'hosto? Il s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait quitté le pays, nom d'un chien! C'est ça l'amour? C'est nul.

Je me demande ce que ça me fait de me dire que finalement... ben j'ai plus à me soucier de ses sentiments pour moi, puisqu'ils n'ont jamais existé! Enfin, je pense, oui car depuis que j'écris, j'ai fini par opter pour la troisième solution: je me suis totalement fait des films.

J'ai carrément honte, maintenant. Dire que j'ai été jusqu'à m'imaginer que mon pote était amoureux de moi! Quel con. Comme quoi, ça te _ratiboise_ vraiment la cervelle de pas bouffer.

Je suppose que j'ai plus besoin de faire la vierge effarouchée s'il vient chez moi. Purée, mais est-ce que je vais arriver à le regarder en face après tout ce que j'ai pu m'imaginer sur lui? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai peur que ça se lise sur mon front, comme si c'était marqué au fer rouge, entre les plis de la peau: "je suis parti en live et j'ai cru dur comme fer que tu étais gay, que tu étais amoureux de moi et que tu me l'avais soigneusement caché. Je m'y suis tellement cru que j'ai pensé que ta chère et tendre n'était là que pour donner le change. Et j'étais justement en train de réfléchir à comment préserver notre amitié sans te faire trop de mal. A part ça, ça va?"

J'espère qu'il ne le saura jamais. Heureusement que j'en ai pas trop parlé à Mach!

Je suis vraiment un pauvre type. Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il s'intéressait à moi?

Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vraiment parce qu'il était ivre qu'il m'a embrassé? Retour à la case départ.

C'est compliqué. J'en ai tellement marre de ces histoires. Si je m'écoutais je l'appellerais pour en parler. Le seul hic c'est que j'aurai jamais le courage de le faire. Je suis trop lâche. Et puis, si jamais je les dérange? C'est toujours possible aussi... ça me fait tout drôle d'imaginer ça, tiens.

Beurk.

.

Cher journal, après m'être relu, je dois dire que je me fais pitié. "Cher journal", c'est digne d'une écolière. Tout comme le pavé pleurnichard écrit juste au-dessus. Franchement, qu'est-ce que je m'en balance! Je devrais être heureux pour eux, et puis voilà. Mais non, quand il y a des choses simples, il faut toujours que je complique tout. Et visiblement, je préférerais que mes amis soient tous très malheureux, et je suis incapable de me réjouir pour eux quand il leur arrive quelque chose de bien. C'est monstrueux.

J'ai honte.

J'ai honte.

J'ai le ventre noué.

.

[23/05]

Là, ça va mal. Je n'ai pas eu faim de toute la journée. J'ai dû faire semblant d'avoir mangé en cachette pour pouvoir mentir à Pirika, prétendre que je m'étais déjà fait des pâtes et échapper au dîner. C'est une vieille astuce. J'ai l'habitude de lui sortir cette excuse. Sauf que là, ça m'a fait vraiment mal de la tromper, surtout qu'elle me fait confiance, elle, maintenant.

Je suis nul. Un pauvre nul.

Et j'angoisse: j'espère que demain, j'aurai faim.

.

[25/05]

Cette fois, l'heure de vérité a sonné.

Je vois Ren ce midi. J'ai même accepté de déjeuner avec lui. Je suis fier de moi. Je raconterai ça tout à l'heure, quand je serai rentré.

.

...Et en fait, je n'en sais pas tellement plus.

Il avait l'air heureux. Et ça me fait tout drôle parce qu'avec moi, d'habitude, il semble toujours avoir une pointe de tristesse... sans doute pas pour les raisons que je croyais mais parce qu'il n'aime pas me voir malade? Peut-être. Mais là... je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a fait, mais ça a bien marché. Il souriait, tout allait bien.

On a parlé de tout et de rien. Je n'osais pas lancer le sujet ni lui dire carrément que je les avais vus. Il ne s'est pas confié. Alors, quand je lui ai demandé ce qui le mettait d'humeur aussi joviale, il m'a dit: "C'est Mach... t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant".

C'est tout.

Je ne suis donc pas plus avancé, si ce n'est que je pense que je ne me suis pas trompé cette fois. C'est bien la première.

Je me suis senti drôle, tiens.

.

C'est carrément ridicule, je sais. Se lever à quatre heures du mat' juste pour ça. Mais il faut que je l'écrive, sinon, je n'arriverai pas à m'en convaincre, je me dirai que je l'ai rêvé.

Je crois que je suis _vexé_.

Sérieusement, je ne suis absolument pas amoureux de Ren, ni même attiré par lui. Bien sûr que non. C'est idiot. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ennuyé.

Mais je dois avouer que j'étais flatté. Quand même.

Alors je l'écris, noir sur blanc, pour ne pas l'oublier, pour en être sûr: je suis un peu déçu de m'être trompé. C'est vrai, quoi, c'est un coup pour ma fierté.

Et j'ai honte. Tellement honte. Alors qu'il est heureux, je me désole qu'il ne souffre pas le martyre en me portant des sentiments que je ne lui rendrai jamais. Au fond, j'aurais préféré qu'il se traîne à mes pieds sans espoir toute sa vie? Juste pour le plaisir de me dire que _quelqu'un_ est amoureux de moi?

C'est horrible. Horrible.

Suis-je vraiment aussi mesquin?

Je me dégoûte.

.

[30/05]

J'ai décidé de mettre "l'affaire Ren/Mach" de côté. Faut que je m'occupe de moi, aussi. On va commencer par réviser un peu.

.

[1/06]

Fatigué mais aujourd'hui est à marquer d'une croix blanche: _j'ai droit au sport! _Le doc m'a donné son feu vert! C'est trop cool sauf que, ironie du soir, bonsoir, il est 20 heures, je suis claqué et j'ai la flemme.

.

[2/06]

Je suis vraiment déçu: j'ai fait dix minutes, à peine. Je sais même plus courir. Est-ce que je suis bon à quelque chose, parfois?

.

[4/06]

Vingt minutes en forçant. J'ai mal aux jambes, à la nuque, aux pieds. Dire qu'avant je pouvais courir une heure sans avoir de point de côté! J'ai sacrément perdu.

.

[6/06]

J'ai mangé un tout petit peu de viande de bœuf grillée par les soins de Pirika.

C'était le grand saut. La première fois que je mangeais de la _vraie _viande sautée, avec de l'huile et tout, depuis longtemps. Je me suis forcé à la mettre dans ma bouche, quelque chose en moi ne voulait pas de ce morceau de bœuf, comme si ça avait été du poison, ou quelque chose comme ça. J'avais la gorge serrée, j'ai eu du mal à l'avaler, mais je sais comment ça se passe, maintenant. Je contrôle _ça_, cet espèce de dégoût. J'arrive même à _ressentir _qu'il vient de ma tête, de ma pensée.

Et là, rien.

Pas de nausées, de ballonnement. Rien du tout.

Oh miracle.

J'en ai repris et c'était bon. J'ai mangé trois morceaux.

Je vais pouvoir remanger de la viande, alors, mais je ne sais pas si ça me fait plaisir ou peur. Les deux peut-être.

.

[7/06]

Et qui est-ce que j'ai croisé à la fac?

Jeanne.

Je me suis fait tout petit parce que bon, j'ai été carrément nul avec elle. Mais elle avait l'air contente de me voir. Elle était totalement naturelle, à croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

Tant mieux mais...

Est-ce que je deviens dingue ou est-ce que je prends la grosse tête à croire que tout le monde se pâme d'amour pour moi? _Tant mieux mais... _je suis surpris qu'elle ait passé l'éponge. Si, si. Pourquoi? Y a rien qui t'oblige à porter le grand deuil pendant trois mois après... c'était même pas une rupture! Nous n'étions pas ensemble, ça s'est juste pas fait, c'est tout. C'est plutôt bien qu'elle ne déprime pas pour ça! Alors pourquoi suis-je encore une fois _déçu?!_ Ma pauvre Jeanne! C'est son droit et tant mieux! Je devrais me réjouir que mon entourage ne soit pas aussi malheureux que je le crois! Mais non, à la place, je me vexe que les gens finissent par se remettre de mes râteaux! C'est immonde. Répugnant de vanité et de...

Décidément, quoi que je fasse, y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche chez moi.

.

[9/06]

On va encore parler de Jeanne. Elle m'a appelé. Elle n'a pas effacé mon numéro, apparemment. Elle m'a proposé qu'on retourne à la patinoire. Elle sait me prendre par les sentiments en tout cas.

Comment l'interpréter? Pourquoi veut-elle se rapprocher de moi? Pourquoi encore?

Après tout, je m'en fiche. Je l'aime bien. Et puis, j'ai accepté de toute façon.

.

[11/06]

La patinoire, c'était bien. Jeanne est un chat. Même quand elle s'étale sur la glace, c'est joli. Aérien. Maîtrisé.

Elle riait tout le temps, cet après-midi. Toute blanche, de la tête aux pieds, avec sa voix claire, on aurait dit la reine des neiges.

Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Ren. J'en prendrai demain. Savoir s'il veut toujours qu'on aille à la bibli ensemble ou pas. En tout cas, ça doit roucouler ferme chez lui.

.

[13/06]

J'ai téléphoné à Mach pour avoir des nouvelles d'elle aussi. Mais je suis tombé sur son répondeur: en fait, elle est rentrée aux États-Unis (si j'en crois sa nouvelle boîte vocale). Elle est sans doute allée voir sa sœur. Mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'elle fasse ça en plein milieu du semestre. Ceci dit, ça ne me regarde absolument pas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, moi, de me faire du souci pour une sœur malade.

.

[14/06]

J'ai pris une glace avec Jeanne. Une boule de sorbet mangue, toute simple. Que j'ai finie.

Les examens approchent et tout le monde se cloître: Ren fait le mort, Manta, pareil, Yoh se fait défoncer par Anna, s'il se plante, ça va chier, et Ryû se fiche de nous: il a pas d'examens, lui.

Je tiens tout ça de Tamao. Il paraît qu'Hao, lui, fait l'amoureux transi devant sa porte. Il veut qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Ce sont ses propres mots. Franchement, il n'a RIEN d'un amoureux transi, j'espère qu'elle se méfiera. Mais je sais qu'elle fera au mieux: elle a de la jugeote, Tam, elle s'en sort toujours et tout le monde la respecte.

.

[15/06]

Regain de conscience: Manta m'a montré son programme de révisions. Et là, j'ai juste eu l'impression, pendant cinq bonnes minutes, d'avoir vécu ces vingt dernières années sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'était vraiment _travailler._

Bref, il m'a fait flipper, et cette fois, promis, je m'y mets sérieusement.

Note que je suis raisonnable, je saute même pas le dîner: j'ai pris ma soupe avec moi et je vais la boire. Je le jure.

D'abord, je l'ai faite moi-même, je sais ce qu'il y a dedans. Alors ça devrait aller.

.

Il est minuit: programme du jour, check. Soupe, bue.

Y a des soirs, comme ça, où on va se coucher content de sa journée.

.

[17/06]

Soupe, boulot, jogging. Je m'améliore. En faisant du sport, je bois plus (il fait super chaud!). Du coup, j'ai moins faim. Mais c'est tant mieux: A ma dernière pesée, j'ai remarqué que j'avais pris deux kilos. Sur le moment, j'ai eu un énorme choc, le souffle coupé: deux kilos d'un coup! Putain! Ce qui m'a choqué, c'est que je ne les ai pas vus passer. Ils se sont installés malgré moi. Mais en fait, en réfléchissant, ça reste un poids acceptable. Pirika est contente, le docteur aussi. Je pense que ça ira. Mais va falloir faire la part des choses. Je continue à m'entretenir. Je ne veux pas guérir pour redevenir un gros tas, non plus.

.

[20/06]

Bon, je sais que je devrais réviser. Les examens approchent. Mais les choses se corsent, dans ma petite vie inintéressante.

C'est encore Jeanne.

Elle me poursuit! C'est terrible! Décidément, les filles sont des aliens! Je n'y comprends RIEN!

D'abord, on est allés au ciné, puis boire un verre. Que faire? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut?

Est-ce purement amical? Sinon... pourquoi?

Note bien que je ne dis pas non, mais... j'arrive pas à deviner ses attentes.

En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a changé, mais je la trouve plus mignonne qu'avant.

.

[24/06]

Eu une discussion avec Tamao. Je voulais savoir à quoi m'en tenir à propos de Jeanne. Je pense souvent à elle. Nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois. La dernière, c'est moi qui ai proposé.

Du coup, j'ai besoin de savoir. Je n'arrive pas à la décrypter. Elle me considère comme un ami ou comme un flirt? Est-ce qu'on repart à zéro? Aimerait-elle que je tente quelque chose? Que je l'embrasse? Je n'ose plus supposer, parce que, hein, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je me trompais, _encore une fois?_

D'où Tamao. Elle doit savoir, elle.

Elle m'a dit que Jeanne n'avait pas cessé de s'intéresser à moi depuis qu'elle me connaissait. Qu'elle n'avait jamais renoncé, parce que bon, au cas où. Et puis, l'année dernière, j'étais bien trop mal pour penser filles, sentiments, tout ça. Donc elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait retenter sa chance à présent que j'étais sur la voie de la guérison.

J'étais un peu surpris, je dois dire: je ne la voyais pas en véritable stratège amoureux. Mais bon.

Maintenant que tout ça est dit, j'hésite.

Parce que, soyons honnête. Je crois qu'elle me plaît.

.


	13. Chapter 13

.

**VII.**

**Feelin' way too damn good - Nickelback**

.

[29/06]

En fait, je n'ai pas hésité longtemps.

Mon estomac fait des bonds bizarres, mais pour une fois, c'est agréable, ça ne me fait pas peur. C'est juste que je repense à cet après-midi et à ce que j'ai éprouvé en l'embrassant. C'est doux, c'est chaud d'embrasser quelqu'un. Moins dégueulasse que ce que je pensais l'année dernière. Et y avait longtemps que j'avais pas été remué _comme ça_.

.

[2/07]

Plus le temps de penser guimauve: les exams sont là, et ça me coupe l'appétit rien que d'y penser... Mince, et Pirika qui a cuisiné pendant une heure...

.

[5/07]

...

.

[9/07]

...

.

[10/07]

J'en peux plus.

Après ces examens, je ne veux plus JAMAIS entendre parler de la question de l'eau au Moyen-Orient. Ni de ce _putain_ de réchauffement climatique. RAS-LE-BOL!

Ces études auront ma peau.

.

[12/07]

D.E.A.D

Je sais même pas pourquoi je me fais chier à ouvrir ce cahier...

J'ai tellement gratté que j'ai plus de poignet...

.

[15/07]

Libre, je suis LIIIIIIIBRE!

Dix matières à valider, j'en pouvais plus.

C'est dingue, ça m'a donné faim, ces examens!

.

[17/07]

Vacances dans une semaine: pour l'instant, on a quelques cours de dernière minute, où ils font que nous assommer de trucs à faire pour la rentrée.

Mais c'est d'autre chose dont je voulais parler.

Pour fêter la fin des exams, on s'est fait un restau avec Tamao, Yoh, Jeanne, Choco, Anna. Et Hao, qui suit Tam comme son ombre (ça fait encore plus psychopathe, dit comme ça... brrr).

Mach est toujours pas rentrée, elle reste en Amérique pour l'instant. Elle s'est arrangée avec l'université, apparemment. Ou alors, elle a décidé de repiquer, une fois de plus, je ne sais pas.

Ren avait un exam de moins, il est rentré en Chine, mais je sais pas trop pourquoi non plus.

Manta n'est pas venu. Il s'est excusé et il est rentré dormir. A voir sa tête, on s'est tous dit que c'était une très sage décision.

Sacré Manta! J'allais dire qu'il stressait beaucoup trop, mais ça aurait été l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Ou le bol de nouilles qui se fout de la sauce soja, comme dit Pirika.

Revenons donc au restaurant.

J'ai juste mangé une soupe, des sushis. Basta.

Et c'était bon.

Ok, j'avoue que j'ai stressé en voyant le plat. Je me suis dit : Putain, _tout ça_?! Et puis le poisson, si gluant... Je n'arrive jamais à finir les portions. Mais en fait, c'est passé. Et même très bien.

Je n'ai pas été malade, je n'ai pas fait de crise d'angoisse, rien.

J'arrive même à me dire que même si c'était beaucoup, ben je m'en fiche! J'ai galéré pour lui dire de se la fermer, à ma petite copine intérieure. Mais elle a fini par la boucler.

J'arrive pas à y croire. Je me suis fait un restau tranquille entre potes!

Pirika a failli pleurer quand je lui ai dit.

Ce n'est pas facile de se remettre à manger comme les autres. J'ai beaucoup de mal et j'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils s'enfilent des quantités _pantagruéliques_ de nourriture, dont je n'arriverai jamais à manger la moitié. Mais je comprends maintenant que c'est _moi _qui _vois _les choses comme ça. Parce que j'ai arrêté de me nourrir comme tout le monde, je me suis habitué moi-même à jeûner. Encore une fois, c'est un cercle vicieux.

Il y a toujours un moment où le corps s'habitue à la faim. Il ne souffre plus, on ne ressent plus l'hypoglycémie, juste cette merveilleuse sensation de vide et de légèreté. Et après ça, même si en réalité, on est faible, affamé, on ne s'en aperçoit plus, on est euphorique, parce qu'on a réussi. Et c'est de se remettre à manger qui est douloureux. Les premières bouchées sont très difficiles, on a perdu l'habitude d'avoir quelque chose à mâcher, on a l'impression qu'on n'y arrivera jamais. On mastique pendant des heures et quand on finit par avaler, ça tombe dans l'estomac comme une pierre.

Si tu as arrêté de manger pendant longtemps, tu auras l'impression qu'une simple bouchée de pain peut te rassasier et te ballonner pendant des heures.

Mais là, miracle, c'est passé tout seul. Je n'y ai pas tellement pensé. C'est peut-être ça le secret.

Au fait, un dernier truc à dire sur ce restau, eh bien, ça y est, Jeanne et moi, nous sommes officiels.

.

[18/07]

Rien à raconter, je profite de mon temps libre avec Jeanne. Je fais du sport. Pas trop, bien sûr. Je n'ai le droit de courir qu'un jour sur trois. Et j'ai promis de ne me cantonner qu'à un type d'exercice tous les trois jours aussi: si j'ai couru, je ne fais pas d'abdos. Si j'ai fait des abdos, je ne cours pas.

Je m'y tiens. J'ai promis. A Pirika et au doc. Le reste du temps, je me repose.

.

[19/07]

J'ai avalé une gorgée de yaourt. Première fois que je prends un produit laitier depuis... longtemps.

C'était pas mauvais, mais une cuillère m'a suffi.

C'est Jeanne qui m'en a donné. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'elle bouffe est blanc. C'est à la fois beau et étrange.

.

[20/07]

Moi aussi je vais voyager. Avec Pirika, on a décidé de se faire un petit week end prolongé à Hokkaido pour Kôyô, mi-septembre. Chez nous, ça commence tôt, on sera les premiers à en profiter.

Je partirai seul avec Pirika. Jeanne est toujours impatiente de voir les érables, mais là, c'est comme un pèlerinage. Un truc à nous deux, à ma sœur et à moi.

.

[23/07]

Je suis allé relire un passage de mon journal, aujourd'hui. Celui où j'ai raconté notre second baiser.

Nous étions dans sa cuisine et Jeanne m'avait enlacé. J'avais trouvé ça "violent".

Cet après-midi, même situation. Elle s'est blottie contre moi, son corps s'est collé au mien. Il n'y avait rien de violent là-dedans.

Quand elle m'a embrassé, j'ai ressenti un choc quasi-électrique. Une morsure. Une brûlure. Non.

Le seul mot que je trouve c'est "faim".

Je sais très bien ce qui m'arrive et je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Une part de moi-même se réjouit d'être un homme normal. Une autre se rebiffe et trouve ça dégueulasse.

Je me demande si la maladie touche ce domaine-là aussi. Quand je serrais Jeanne dans mes bras, j'avais envie que sa chair fonde et s'incorpore à la mienne. J'ai fini par la lâcher: j'avais honte de moi. Comme si je m'étais resservi d'un plat alors que j'aurais pas dû. C'était honteux. Mais bon. Mais crade. Mais...

J'arrête. Écrire ne me fait aucun bien aujourd'hui.

.

[24/07]

La force de ses bras me stupéfie. Comment fait-elle? Quand on se voit, elle mange à peine plus que moi! Ses épaules sont dures, sculptées, parfaites. On dirait presque que c'est elle, l'homme, de nous deux.

.

[26/07]

Ren est revenu. On n'a pas trop eu le temps de se parler, mais je le revois dans la semaine. Je me sens toujours mal par rapport à tout ce qui s'est passé, mais tant pis. Je dois lui dire pour Jeanne! Les autres ont accepté de ne rien lui raconter. Je veux qu'il le sache par moi, tout de même. Quel mauvais meilleur ami je fais. Mais lui, il est bizarre aussi. C'est vrai quoi, c'est drôle qu'il ne parle _jamais_ de Mach.

S'ils avaient rompu encore une fois sans que je le sache, je m'en voudrais à mort, de pas avoir été là... surtout pendant que moi, je me prélasse tranquillement avec ma copine... il faudra que j'évite de trop lui parler d'elle avant d'en avoir le cœur net. Ce serait vraiment la merde.

.

[28/07]

C'est arrivé. Je n'aurais pas pensé que ça se ferait si vite mais bon... tant pis. Tant mieux.

Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un. A une personne vivante. C'est stupide, mais je ne sais pas si j'oserais. Seulement, j'ai besoin de le dire quelque part. Parce qu'il me semble que j'ai franchi une étape importante. Plus tard, je me relirai sûrement, et je me dirai "ralala, quel pauvre con!", mais tant pis.

Je suis allé chez Jeanne, cet après-midi. J'étais posé avec elle, sur son lit (malgré ce que prétend Pirika, je suis tout sauf un pervers, mais y a pas tellement d'autres endroits où se poser dans son appartement). On ne se parlait même pas, on profitait juste du fait qu'on était en vacances et que les exams étaient passés. J'étais incroyablement détendu: ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas été posé comme ça. C'était un peu comme si j'avais bu... J'avais mangé une salade toute légère et un tout petit peu de poisson, je me sentais limite flotter.

Elle m'a embrassé.

C'est loin d'être la première fois, je sais, mais cette fois, c'était encore différent. Plus suave. Très doux. J'avais chaud, des frissons. C'était bon. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle s'arrête. J'ai laissé les choses aller. Je ne pouvais plus la lâcher.

Et ça a dérapé. Un peu, beaucoup dérapé. En fait, il faut bien que je finisse par l'écrire, mais même pour l'écrire, je me sens gêné, d'où cet enrobage, en fait, donc, j'ai couché avec elle.

Comment décrire cette expérience?

C'était ma première et elle a dû s'en rendre compte. Elle, elle était pas vierge, elle me l'a dit mais ne m'a pas donné de détails. Je m'en fous, de la virginité, de qui c'était, de tout ça. Je préfère ça. Qu'elle ait été un peu plus expérimentée, je veux dire. Je n'aurais jamais su m'y prendre, sinon. En tout cas, on peut bien dire ce qu'on veut, mais la première fois pour un mec, c'est pas forcément évident non plus.

C'était même archi-stressant. Le moment où je me suis senti le plus mal, c'est quand on a commencé à se déshabiller. J'avais pas tellement envie qu'elle me voie, surtout nu. Mon pauvre corps laid, vain, chétif n'est pas très agréable à regarder. Je suis un sac d'os sans muscles. Je ne sais pas si elle l'a compris, mais elle est allée fermer les rideaux pour qu'on soit un peu dans le noir. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu.

J'avais du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'elle allait penser de moi, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que j'étais ridicule, j'ai cru que j'arriverais jamais à me laisser aller! Mais elle s'est mise en quatre pour moi, elle m'a même dit qu'elle me trouvait beau (elle a pas les yeux en face des trous mais ça, c'est une autre histoire), et finalement, elle a été tellement attentionnée que j'ai même pu apprécier.

Ce n'était pas génial, non plus, au sens où je comprends toujours pas pourquoi les gens en font tout un plat. Mais c'était bien. Apaisant.

Elle est belle. Elle est douce. Sa peau est blanche, on voit ses veines à certains endroits. Son ventre est plat, presque creux, avec deux grains de beauté juste au-dessus du nombril. Elle a le cou fin, les os fins, les hanches fines, les pieds fins, tout est fin chez elle. Tout est précieux, léger, gracieux.

Voilà. Je pense à elle, et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Alors, je suis amoureux?

.

[31/07]

Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou penser sur le sexe. Quand je ferme les yeux, que je la vois... j'ai l'impression d'exploser.

.

[01/08]

Elle a les hanches droites et j'aime ça. Elle a des fesses minuscules et j'aime ça. Elle a des cuisses fermes et j'aime ça. Elle a des épaules fines mais musclées, de tout petits seins, menus, translucides, qui tiennent dans ma main, un ventre aux muscles bien dessinés comme j'en rêve et j'adore ça.

Des fois, je me demande si elle m'attire parce que je l'aime ou parce que je voudrais être aussi bien foutu. C'est un petit peu effrayant de se dire des choses comme ça.

.


	14. Chapter 14

(Je vous suggère d'écouter la chanson pendant votre lecture... parce qu'elle rend le texte encore plus dépressif! Sans rire, elle s'arrête pile poil sur la fin (enfin, avec mon rythme de lecture) et... j'adore quand ça fait ça!)

* * *

.

_INTERLUDE 07 - When will you breathe - 10 Years_

.

_Deux jeunes hommes dans un sushi-shop. Le premier l'a choisi parce qu'il préfère manger dans les endroits où l'on prépare sa nourriture sous ses yeux. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Le second aurait accepté n'importe quoi pour regarder le premier _manger_. Quand son ami ne le voit pas, il pose un regard différent sur lui. Doux, attentif, protecteur. _

_Les deux garçons parlent, surtout le premier. Il a beaucoup de choses à raconter. Le second l'écoute en mangeant lentement et surveille l'assiette de son voisin qui ne désemplit pas. A mesure que son ami parle, le regard profond du jeune homme se froisse, devient orage. Mais l'autre ne le remarque pas. Pas plus qu'il n'a remarqué ses autres regards._

_- Voilà. Tu sais tout. _

_Horo Horo baisse les yeux sur les tranches de sashimi qu'il n'a cessé de prendre entre ses baguettes, puis de reposer, sans en porter une seule à sa bouche depuis le début du repas. Il se saisit enfin d'un morceau de thon rouge et l'observe quelques secondes, avant de le glisser entre ses dents, comme à regret et avec méfiance. _

_Toujours cette attention quand il mange. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est une vieille habitude. Et elles ont la vie dure. _

_Mais s'il n'était pas focalisé sur son poisson, peut-être verrait-il la nette crispation qui s'est emparée de Ren tandis qu'il lui racontait l'évolution de sa liaison avec Jeanne. Peut-être verrait-il le pli amer qui est venu tordre ses lèvres lorsqu'il a conté leurs premières retrouvailles timides, ou encore la teinte de souffrance venue obscurcir ses prunelles dorées lorsqu'il a évoqué, avec gêne et à mots couverts, le tour plus sérieux qu'avait pris leur relation. _

_Le coup de grâce a sans doute été ce moment où Horo Horo lui a confié qu'il ne pensait pas un jour pouvoir apprécier ce genre de choses. _

_- Tu comprends, a-t-il avoué, je trouvais ça dégueulasse. Enfin, pas pour les autres, juste pour moi. Ça ne me dérangeait pas que les autres le fassent, en parlent. Mais je pensais que c'était pas un truc pour moi. Elle m'a montré que c'était faux. _

_Voilà. Tout est dit et Ren détourne les yeux pour ne rien laisser paraître de l'abîme qui se creuse dans sa poitrine ou de la rage qui lui dévore les entrailles._

_Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il pourrait haïr une personne à ce point, mais quand il imagine les traits de la petite amie d'Horo Horo, il voudrait pouvoir saccager ce visage, l'écraser sous ses poings et lui arracher le cœur. _

_Au lieu de laisser éclater sa jalousie, Ren inspire profondément, avale une gorgée de soda, tente de dominer le tremblement qui s'empare de ses mains et répond d'une voix glaciale:_

_- Je vois. _

_Puis il ajoute: _

_- Alors je dois te féliciter, si j'ai bien compris?_

_Il a mis plus d'amertume et de colère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu dans cette question. Assez pour qu'Horo Horo le remarque et reporte son attention sur lui._

_- Euh oui... sourit-il, embarrassé, enfin non, tu n'es pas obligé. "Féliciter" c'est un bien grand mot..._

_Un silence gêné s'installe._

_Ren ne sait pas quoi dire pour meubler la conversation. Rien qui ne les fasse revenir au sujet qu'il souhaiterait quitter. Il ne tient pas à en entendre plus sur les prouesses et les talents cachés de la maigrichonne gymnaste française. _

_Salope. _

_Sale pute. _

_Il a beau chercher, il ne trouve pas de terme assez ordurier pour se soulager._

_- Est-ce que ça va? demande finalement Horo Horo. _

_Ses yeux interrogatifs sont immenses. Toujours cernés, paraissant trop grands pour son visage, mais si sombres, si intenses! Deux coins de ciel noir perdus sous l'ombre des sourcils charbonneux, si expressifs qu'ils pourraient obtenir n'importe quoi. Faire de lui n'importe quoi. Ça ne devrait pas être permis des yeux pareils, pense Ren. _

_- Tu t'inquiètes pour tes résultats? Ou est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec Mach? insiste Horo Horo en avalant non sans précautions un deuxième morceau de thon rouge._

_Ren fronce les sourcils. _

_- Mach? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire?_

_- Je ne sais pas, se défend Horo Horo. T'as l'air de mauvaise humeur, alors je me suis dit que vous vous étiez peut-être disputés..._

_- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me disputerais avec Mach, on ne s'est pas parlé depuis deux mois!_

_Alors, Horo Horo le fixe, éberlué. Il ne comprend pas. Il pense: "deux mois sans parler à sa copine?". Il n'ose plus rien dire. _

_Ren hésite aussi. Il a peur de comprendre. Il demande:_

_- Pourquoi est-ce que je me serais disputé avec Mach, alors?_

_Horo Horo bafouille._

_- Je croyais... je pensais... vous... vous êtes ensemble... non?_

_- Depuis janvier dernier qu'on a rompu, tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de t'en apercevoir, crétin?_

_- Mais je vous ai vus... tu ne t'étais pas remis avec elle?_

_Horo Horo, perdu, a la lèvre inférieure qui tremble._

_- Pas que je sache. _

_La voix de Ren est toujours froide. Ses mains tremblent encore. Il est ému, sans savoir pourquoi. Le choc de tout ce qu'il a entendu depuis le début de ce repas cauchemardesque, sans doute. Il s'efforce de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. De clarifier la situation. _

_- C'est elle qui t'a raconté ça?_

_- Pas du tout! Mais je vous ai vus tous les deux...Elle t'a même embrassé..._

_Alors, Horo Horo, épouvantablement gêné, lui relate le soir où, par hasard, il a vu la petite rouquine lui sauter au cou en pleurant de joie, et où il n'a pas osé les déranger en se manifestant. _

_Ren comprend. Horo Horo est impulsif, comme Mach, d'ailleurs, et il s'est mépris. Une fois de plus. Alors, il s'explique._

_- Je me souviens de ce soir-là. Mach m'avait demandé de ne pas te le dire. Elle ne voulait pas t'embêter avec des histoires de maladie alors que tu étais sur la voie de la guérison. Ce n'était pas de la cachotterie, juste de la délicatesse. Mais je pensais qu'elle t'avait raconté, depuis le temps._

_Horo Horo ne voit pas où Ren veut en venir. Alors le Chinois poursuit:_

_- Tu sais qu'elle a une sœur très malade. Atteinte de leucémie. _

_- Oui._

_- Il y a un traitement pour ça: une greffe de moelle osseuse. Le problème c'est que Mach n'est pas compatible, vu que Zoria a été adoptée et qu'elles n'ont pas de lien de sang. Ses parents biologiques, eux, sont morts._

_Horo Horo se tait et baisse les yeux sur son sashimi. _

_Ren sait à quoi il pense. Il pense à toute la souffrance qui a pu déchirer la famille de Mathilda, à la perfection avec laquelle la jeune fille le dissimule et à sa propre maladie. Sans doute pense-t-il aussi que ses troubles à lui ne sont rien à côté d'une sœur cancéreuse et suicidaire que l'on ne peut pas sauver parce qu'elle n'a pas les mêmes géniteurs que vous. S'il le pense, il a tort, songe Ren. Le mal dont il est atteint n'est pas moins pernicieux: il est impalpable, insondable, inaccessible aux médicaments. Il n'existe pas de traitement direct contre son propre esprit. _

_Cela, Ren le sait, mais il ne le dit pas. Il ne dira pas un seul mot pour soulager la culpabilité de Horo Horo. C'est avec cruauté qu'il retient les paroles rassurantes qu'une part de lui-même voudrait prononcer. Car il se souvient encore de l'éclat des prunelles de son ami lorsqu'il bêtifie sur sa donzelle niaiseuse... éclat qui malgré lui l'empoisonne, le ronge, l'obsède. Une douleur aussi virulente qu'humiliante à ses yeux. Tu as mal, pense Ren. Très bien. Souffre encore un peu et on sera quittes. _

_C'est un réflexe humain. Humain, mais aussi bas et mesquin. Immédiatement, Ren s'en veut et reprend son histoire._

_- L'état de Zoria s'est dégradé il y a quelques mois. Mach m'en a parlé à ce moment-là, on était restés assez proches. Et puis, comme les rayons n'avaient rien fait, on l'a mise sur la liste des demandeurs de greffe. Ils ont trouvé un donneur compatible. _

_- C'est vrai?_

_- Oui. C'est ce que Mach est venue m'annoncer ce soir-là. Et maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'elle m'a embrassé. Mais c'était juste sur le moment, une impulsion, un coup de joie. Elle fait toujours des trucs cons, comme ça. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que tu croyais._

_Long silence. Profond silence durant lequel Horo Horo a complètement oublié son thon rouge, même s'il le fixe intensément. Il réfléchit. Son cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure, ressasse les deux derniers mois, repasse chaque jour, chaque situation, réinterprète chaque événement..._

_De l'autre côté, Ren n'est pas en reste. Il se demande pourquoi son ami semble si troublé par sa vie sentimentale, pourquoi il ne lui a pas reparlé de Mach, et surtout, pourquoi il ne lui a pas reparlé du tout, après ce soir où il les a vus. _

_Pourquoi... _

_Et si... _

_Et s'il existait un lien entre la distance qu'a prise Horo Horo depuis deux mois et la scène à laquelle il a assisté? Car après tout, est-ce que la réaction d'un ami ne serait pas, _normalement, _de prendre son téléphone le soir-même et de venir exiger des confidences? Une manie assez agaçante, selon lui, mais c'est un truc que tout le monde fait. "Alors, petit cachottier, t'as bien caché ton jeu...": voilà ce que Yoh, Tamao, Manta ou n'importe quel autre lui aurait dit s'il avait été à la place de Horo Horo. _

_Mais au lieu de faire cela, il s'est éloigné de lui. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?_

_Le cœur de Ren bat si vite qu'il est presque certain que son ami peut l'entendre. _

_En fait, ce sont leurs deux cœurs qui tambourinent de part et d'autre de la table, tandis que l'un et l'autre réunissent les informations. __Les indices sont là, épars, et ne demandent qu'à être rassemblés. Mais encore faut-il avoir la main assez leste pour les ramasser dans le bon ordre... Et leurs doigts laissent, ci-et-là, échapper quelques éléments._

_C'est l'âme troublée et la perplexité au ventre que ces deux-là se séparent, presque froidement._

.

_Sur la table, reste une canette de soda, dans laquelle baigne une paille en plastique, effeuillée à force d'avoir été rongée. En face, gît un plateau de bois, des tranches de poisson, du gingembre, des algues. On croirait presque que personne n'y a touché._

_._


	15. Chapter 15

___._

**VIII.**

**The Shape of my heart - Sting**

.

[03/08]

Ren a beau être mon meilleur ami, je ne fais que me planter à son sujet. C'est désespérant.

Je n'ai même pas le courage de raconter ici ce qui s'est passé. On s'en fout, de toute façon, c'est pas vraiment comme si j'écrivais à _quelqu'un_.

.

[04/08]

J'oscille entre deux. Un coup je suis avec Jeanne, et je suis heureux, je ne pense plus à rien. Un autre, je suis chez moi, tout seul, et l'angoisse me reprend. Des crises, que j'arrive à calmer, et puis, surtout, le ventre bouché.

Le ventre bouché, oui. C'est rigolo que dans notre langage, il existe tout un tas de mots pour décrire la faim, et que des périphrases ou des noms de maladies pour parler de "l'absence de faim". Cette chose-là, _elle_, n'a pas de nom.

Elle n'existe pas vraiment, donc, car _on n'est rien_ tant qu'on n'a pas de nom.

Pourtant, elle est bel et bien là, dans mon ventre, à me gonfler l'estomac pour me faire croire que je suis repu, à me pincer l'œsophage pour me faire stresser, à me renvoyer des reflux pour me faire croire que je suis malade. Elle est là et elle joue avec moi, avec ma tête, elle me parle, elle me dit: ne mange pas ça, cache ça, ouvre le paquet de gâteaux, ils croiront que tu en as mangé, jette la viande dans la poubelle, cache ça dans ta serviette, va courir, va marcher, va faire les courses, surveille ta sœur, retourne courir, pèse-toi, ne bois pas, retourne courir, retourne te peser, vide la bouteille, cache des gâteaux dans ta chambre, fais des pompes, retourne courir, travaille, fais ta liste, épluche une pomme, cache le fruit, jette les épluchures bien en vue dans la poubelle, retourne courir, retourne travailler, retourne courir...

Tout le temps, elle est là, tout le temps, elle me fait chier. Je sais que je dois lui résister, mais des fois, c'est plus fort que moi. _Elle_ est plus forte que moi.

Et j'obéis. Je retourne courir.

.

[05/08]

J'ai vu une femme obèse à la télé, ça m'a coupé l'appétit pour la soirée. Je _sais_ que je n'ai jamais été comme ça, mais j'avais l'impression de me voir. J'avais envie de lui dire: ne t'assieds pas, reste debout! Ce sera pas de trop pour toi, une seconde d'exercice!

Qu'est-ce que ça me dégoûte, même si c'est méchant!

Je détesterais que Jeanne devienne grosse, même "à moitié"... qu'elle ait trop de formes, tout ça. Et je ne comprends pas la fixette que font tous les mecs sur les gros seins. C'est moche, quand c'est trop gros.

C'est tant mieux que ma copine soit une sportive de haut niveau. Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas de formes, elle. Moi je dis qu'elle est mince. Et je l'aime comme ça. Petite, musclée et fine.

.

[06/08]

Après-midi avec Ren et Manta. Heureusement qu'il était là, Manta. Maintenant, chaque fois que je pense à Ren, je deviens rouge comme une tomate. Pourquoi? C'est simple. Il n'a pas eu d'autre petite amie depuis Mach. Donc, si ça se trouve, j'avais raison. Alors, de deux choses l'une: soit il est amoureux de moi, comme je l'avais supposé il y a quelques temps (et moi, comme un con, je vais lui raconter comment je m'éclate avec ma copine tous les aprems. Vive l'ambiance.), soit il ne l'est pas, et je me demande pourquoi ça me taraude autant. Bon sang, depuis tous ces mois, je devrais arriver à m'en remettre quand même! Alors pourquoi, merde.

.

[08/08]

Mach est revenue! Tout s'est bien passé, mais elle voulait rester avec sa sœur. Elle va en avoir, des trucs à rattrapper pour son année, elle! Mais elle est tellement heureuse qu'elle s'en fout.

Zoria viendra bientôt au Japon, quand elle aura pris du repos. Je me demandais pourquoi ils l'avaient renvoyée aux States pour la soigner, après tout, il y a tout ce qu'il faut chez nous: des cancers, on en a. Mais il paraît que dans cette clinique, ils sont à la pointe de la recherche sur la leucémie. Et puis, il y a de la famille pas très loin, et le trajet en avion est vite fait.

N'empêche, ça doit pas être facile de vivre écartelée comme ça, entre deux pays.

Je lui ai raconté l'incident stupide de la dernière fois. Elle en a été désolée et s'est excusée (comme si elle me devait des excuses!), surtout pour ne pas m'avoir averti que sa soeur allait s'en sortir. Elle était repartie très vite, et de toute façon, elle préférait me parler le moins possible de cette histoire, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sois encombré avec ses malheurs à elle.

Là, je l'ai un tout petit peu engueulée. Amicalement, mais je l'ai engueulée quand même. Parce que moi, le malheur des autres, il ne me dérange pas. Il m'empêche de me lamenter sur mon sort, il me fait culpabiliser, il m'aide à me dire "la vie est courte, je dois en faire quelque chose, remplir mes objectifs". Et puis, mes amis ont toujours, toujours, _toujours_ été là, depuis le début, et même avant, pour moi, pour m'aider, me soutenir. Même quand je leur crachais à la gueule, que je ne voulais pas les voir ni leur parler, même quand je badais tout seul dans mon coin.

Pirika ne m'a jamais lâché – après tout ce que je lui ai fait voir, grands dieux! –, Ren non plus, ni Tamao, Yoh, Anna, Choco, Ryû, Lyserg, Manta, ni même Jeanne, qui ne me connaissait absolument pas avant. Et elle, Mach, elle est venue me voir à l'hosto alors qu'elle aurait dû être à mille kilomètres de là, dans un autre hôpital, devant un autre lit. Alors, si après tout ça, je ne suis même pas fichu de les aider quand je peux, mes pauvres potes, faut m'euthanasier tout de suite, je suis un cas désespéré!

C'est un gros résumé de ce que je lui ai dit, à ce moment-là.

Elle a pleuré. J'en ai été très ému. Tu sais que ça fait très longtemps, mais alors, très très très longtemps que personne n'a pleuré sur mon épaule?

J'avais oublié ce que c'était.

.

[10/08]

Le doc est à peu près satisfait. C'est la première fois que je sors de son bureau un peu soulagé. Un grand moment.

.

[11/08]

Jeanne a une compétition bientôt. Une "rencontre amicale", qu'elle dit, mais ça sent le sérieux quand même. Elle s'entraîne dur. J'ai été assister à l'une de ses répétitions. Je trouve toujours ça magnifique.

Quand elle vole sur ses barres, je suis impressionné. Cette force qu'elle doit avoir dans les bras pour faire des trucs pareils! Elle m'a montré un jour un vieil enregistrement d'un spectacle de step dance. Elle en faisait avant. C'est un truc de claquettes irlandaises, apparemment. Elle était déjà légère, gracieuse, même quand elle était petite.

Ce n'est pas seulement parce que c'est ma copine: je l'admire aussi en tant qu'artiste. Quand je la regarde danser ou faire sa choré, je suis toujours scié. Parfois, ce que je ressens dépasse les sentiments amoureux. Je suis émerveillé, comme face à une œuvre d'art exceptionnelle. Comme quand je regardais les compétitions de snowboard à la télé, petit. D'ailleurs, ça fait si longtemps que j'ai pas touché à ma planche... mais ici je ne peux pas. J'ai choisi les études. C'est déjà une chance exceptionnelle que nous avons eue, Pirika et moi. Alors je l'ai saisie. On n'y reviendra pas. Nous serons les premiers de notre lignée à être diplômés.

Eh ouais. Le vieux, si tu voyais ça.

Je suis fier. Heureux d'avoir choisi la fac. Mais malgré tout ça, la neige me manque. Non seulement le froid, mais aussi l'odeur, le goût, la saveur de la poudreuse qui tombe sur la montagne.

Quelque part, Jeanne me rappelle l'hiver, les glaciers, mon enfance. Mon premier amour.

J'aime le blanc, la pureté, depuis toujours. Et je les retrouve en elle. Quand je la tiens dans mes bras, j'enlace mes vieux rêves.

Elle est forte, puissante, comme une avalanche. Je l'envie.

.

[12/08]

Ce matin, en embrassant Jeanne, ça m'a fait bizarre. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, je me suis brusquement souvenu de Ren. Le soir où. Je l'ai repoussée et j'ai été soulagé de voir son visage. Tellement soulagé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de me faire peur comme ça. Ensuite je l'ai embrassée encore. Encore. Encore. J'ai un peu craqué, je l'avoue.

Maintenant, je me sens bizarre. C'est normal qu'elle me fasse de l'effet, c'est ma copine, mais... je me demande quand même ce qui m'a pris de penser à ça, tout d'un coup! M'enfin c'était bon. Et tout ce qui s'est passé après aussi.

Quand je pense qu'il y a peu de temps, je trouvais ça immonde. Haha. Ça me rappelle un vieux truc que me disait ma mère (c'est dire si ça date): on ne peut pas dire qu'on n'aime pas avant d'avoir goûté.

.

[13/08]

J'ai mangé un onigiri aujourd'hui.

C'est une nouvelle. J'en ai pas pris un depuis des lustres. La dernière fois, c'était Pirika qui m'avait forcé. Et depuis, je pouvais même plus les voir en peinture.

Là, ça a été. Mais je n'arrive plus à en savourer avec plaisir. C'est blanc, gélatineux. J'ai du mal. Pourtant, rien de gras dedans, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de bouffer une éponge molle, et ça me répugne. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai en remanger comme avant.

.

Il y a une chose qui m'a frappé aussi, avec Jeanne, cette fois.

Voilà. On était en train de glander sur son lit, normal quoi... et puis elle s'est mise de dos. J'ai soulevé son T-shirt, juste comme ça et... c'est drôle... de dos, avec ses cheveux relevés, elle pourrait presque faire garçon.

Je n'ai pas trouvé ça laid. Non, ça ne m'a pas choqué. Au contraire, je ne sais pas comment dire, mais sa rehausse sa beauté. Cette ambiguïté, chez elle, je trouve ça plus sexy que tout. Son dos est beau, musclé, ses épaules un peu larges aussi. Elles me rappellent que Jeanne est une sportive, qu'elle sait entretenir son corps.

Elle est extrêmement attentive à sa nourriture, la plupart du temps. C'est à cause de sa maladie, je ne sais pas si j'en ai déjà parlé. Celle qui l'empêche de ressentir la faim.

Elle a toujours l'impression d'être rassasiée, quoi qu'il arrive. Du coup, elle calcule au Kgcal près tout ce qu'elle mange, pour être sûre d'avoir des apports suffisants.

Une maladie qui empêche de ressentir la faim. Peut-être qu'il y a un an ou deux, ça m'aurait paru être le Graal absolu.

A bien y réfléchir, non. Je ne l'envie pas pour ça. Je ne voudrais pas d'un gène bizarre qui m'empêche d'avoir faim. Parce que, pour moi, la sensation de faim est bénéfique. Elle me rassure. Ce n'est pas elle que je voulais faire disparaître.

Si j'avais voulu tuer ma faim, j'aurais mangé.

Non. Moi, justement, j'aspirais à avoir faim, à sentir le trou se creuser dans mon ventre. Jeanne, elle, elle se sent toujours pleine, remplie. Elle ne connaît pas le manque. Moi, c'est ce vide que je pourchassais. Et c'est le plein que je fuyais.

D'ailleurs, je pense que si j'avais été comme elle, je ne serais jamais tombé malade.

Par contre, je l'envie sur d'autres plans. J'aimerais posséder sa force d'âme et son hygiène de vie.

Si seulement.

.

[15/08]

Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour: on s'est engueulés.

Et quand j'ai raconté ça à Pirika, elle ne m'a pas cru. Je la comprends. C'est d'une ironie aussi rare que malsaine.

On s'est disputés parce que Jeanne ne voulait pas manger.

Je m'explique.

Pirika m'avait fait un bentô et je savais qu'elle allait checker pour voir si je l'avais mangé jusqu'au bout.

Depuis longtemps, j'essaye de ne plus mentir sur ce que je mange ou de ne plus cacher la nourriture pour faire croire que j'ai mangé. Je ne jette plus rien en cachette: si je veux qu'elle me fasse confiance, il faut que je sois capable de lui dire quand je n'ai pas mangé. C'est elle qui a mis les choses au point, à la base: elle m'avait dit, "peu importe que tu finisses ou pas ton assiette, mais si tu ne le fais pas, assume et perds cette habitude de mentir pour faire croire que tout va bien". Elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle préférait que je revienne avec mon bentô à moitié plein, plutôt que je le jette en entier dans une poubelle.

Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec elle. Et je suis heureux qu'elle pense comme ça.

Au début, c'était très difficile de revenir avec l'assiette encore remplie et de la lui montrer, mais maintenant, j'ai pris l'habitude de le faire. Et c'est bien. Elle me met des petites portions, et puis si je n'ai pas faim, je ne finis pas. Voilà. C'est comme ça qu'on fait quand on est normal, non?

Le principal, c'est _d'écouter son corps._

Ce qui nous ramène à Jeanne: elle, c'est là qu'est son problème. Quand son corps lui parle, elle ne l'entend pas.

Du coup, elle est obligée de manger à heure fixe pour ne pas oublier, mais des fois elle saute certains repas et elle se dit qu'elle mangera plus le soir.

Sauf que là, elle avait pas mangé depuis hier, et elle continuait à dire qu'elle préférait qu'on sorte, qu'on boufferait plus tard et tout.

Moi, ça m'a pas plu. Parce que je sentais que j'avais faim. Et que quelque part, j'avais envie de l'écouter, de me sentir redevenir léger, de rester _à jeun. _J'en ai eu envie, quelque chose de si fort, que ça m'a fait peur. C'était presque comme une pulsion.

Elle m'a fait flipper. Elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux, elle me disait que je mangerais plus tard.

Pendant deux secondes, j'ai eu l'impression que la Garce, la petite voix qui me dit de courir, s'était réincarnée dans ma copine.

C'est ça, que j'ai pas aimé. Mon amie, ma compagne, qui se faisait la complice de ma maladie.

Certes, je ne manque pas d'air. Parce que je m'énerve aussi quand on me harcèle pour manger. Mais ce jour-là, je me suis aperçu que le contraire me déplaisait tout autant. Peut-être parce que je sais qu'il y a un an, cela m'aurait ravi au plus haut point, et pas pour de bonnes raisons? Ou peut-être parce que quelque part, dans ma tête, je sais que c'est mal, et combien ça pourrait être dangereux pour moi de replonger là-dedans. Je pense que c'est un peu des deux. Voilà, oui. C'était un réflexe de survie.

Alors je l'ai engueulée. Comme du poisson pourri! Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait pas à faire ça, qu'elle pourrait faire attention à moi, prendre ses précautions, qu'elle avait de la chance de ne pas avoir vécu ma maladie, qu'elle était vernie et qu'elle s'en rendait pas compte, qu'elle avait un corps de rêve et qu'elle le maltraitait, qu'elle était inconsciente, égoïste, insouciante, et que sais-je encore.

Je lui ai vraiment sorti tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur (dans l'estomac) et ça l'a presque assommée. Et puis, elle a répondu. Évidemment, elle allait pas se laisser faire. Et moi, j'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça.

Je suis parti sans dire au revoir. Je m'en suis voulu dès que je l'ai quittée.

J'espère que ça va s'arranger. Je sais pas tellement quoi faire, moi, dans ce genre de situation...

.

[16/08]

Le téléphone a tout arrangé. On s'est rabibochés. Pirika m'a approuvé. Elle était fière de moi. Mais elle m'a aussi traité de trouillard quand je lui ai dit que je n'osais pas lui passer un coup de fil. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai osé prendre mon portable et l'appeler.

Je la vois venir. Elle pense qu'elle peut me faire agir comme elle veut en blessant mon ego.

Mince, ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

.

[17/08]

Je suis allé voir Jeanne. Et ça a dégénéré. Dans le bon sens, hein, on ne s'est pas engueulés.

Elle était si désolée. Elle s'en voulait tellement.

Elle m'a raconté des choses sur elle. Des choses que je ne savais pas.

On l'a fait suer avec la nourriture toute sa vie. Moi, ça fait seulement quelques années, qu'on me flique. Elle, sa famille vérifiait son poids, sa nourriture à chaque repas, matin, midi et soir, jusqu'à ses seize ans. Y compris devant ses amis, ses professeurs.

Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer à quel point ça doit être humiliant.

Sans tomber dans le même piège que moi, il lui est déjà arrivé de faire ce que moi je faisais. Mais pas par crainte, désir, pulsion. Juste pour leur dire merde. Par rébellion.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait cessé d'être une enfant sage à douze ans. C'est tout ce que je sais. Elle est avare de détails, Jeanne.

Elle s'est excusée. Tellement de fois.

Ce n'est pas grave. Elle fait déjà tellement pour moi, rien qu'en restant avec moi. Rien qu'en m'embrassant, en supportant mes sautes d'humeur, mes angoisses, rien qu'en me traitant comme une personne normale.

.

[18/08]

Je dois avouer quelque chose. Je dois vraiment l'avouer, l'écrire ici, sinon je ne l'accepterai jamais, je n'arriverai jamais à l'assumer.

Lorsque Jeanne m'embrasse, parfois ça continue de me rappeler la soirée où Ren a dérapé.

.

[20/08]

Je suis vraiment tordu.

Après avoir écrit la dernière phrase que tu sais, ben, j'ai eu tellement honte, que j'ai reposé mon stylo et que je n'ai pas écrit. Je n'ai même pas osé ouvrir le cahier en deux jours.

Depuis que j'ai marqué ça, je ne fais qu'y penser. C'est pire que tout.

Alors voilà. Je n'arrête pas de penser à mes conneries, avec Mach, tout ça. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il était revenu avec elle, et ça m'a presque poussé à m'éloigner de lui. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison. Et maintenant que je sais que je m'étais trompé et qu'il est peut-être bel et bien amoureux de moi, mon pote, ben... c'est maintenant que j'ai envie de me rapprocher de lui.

Je ne me comprends pas. La meilleure des décisions à prendre, ce serait de l'éviter pour qu'il se reconstruise en paix. Mais non, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis de moins en moins dégoûté à cette idée. D'accord, j'ai eu du temps pour m'y habituer, mais quand même.

C'est ce que je disais, il y a pas si longtemps: en fait, je suis flatté qu'on me porte de tels sentiments. Et au fond de moi, je suis un connard qui a envie d'en profiter. Je ne pensais pas avoir de véritable pouvoir de séduction et voilà, apparemment, j'ai envie d'apprendre à m'en servir.

Je me relis et je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens d'écrire.

Putain, c'est moi, _ça_?

.

[22/08]

Il m'a fallu du temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Je crois que je devrais cesser d'écrire pour le moment. A chaque fois, je finis par écrire des choses que je regrette.

Ecrire, c'est comme parler. Une fois que c'est couché sur le papier, tu ne peux plus le retirer. C'est comme officialiser sa propre pensée.

Les cours reprennent bientôt en plus, je vais avoir de quoi m'occuper.

.

[02/09]

Back to school. Back to stress.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à manger à la cafétéria.

A part ça, rien d'intéressant à raconter.

Je mens.

Non je ne mens pas aux gens, c'est fini ça, je mens à ce journal, ce qui signifie qu'en fait, je me mens à moi-même.

Oui, je mens, j'occulte la réalité. J'ai déjeuné avec Ren le jour de la rentrée. Nous avons des amphis à peu près le même jour.

J'étais incroyablement mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression que chacun de ses gestes, de ses regards, avait une connotation... Je repensais sans arrêt à ce déjeuner où j'ai fini par capter qu'il ne s'était jamais remis avec Mach. Je n'arrive plus à être naturel avec lui. Je pense sans cesse à ce qu'il doit se dire, à ce qu'il voit. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. Et bien sûr, ça m'a coupé l'appétit. J'ai à peine pu manger trois bouchées de ce que m'avait préparé Pirika.

Je suis tellement retourné par tout ça que j'ai oublié d'appeler Jeanne. Je crains.

.

[06/09]

Quelque chose ne va pas chez moi. Quelque chose à un endroit où j'avais réussi à me dire que j'étais peut-être normal, en fin de compte.

J'ai un chouilla augmenté les doses de nourriture. Manger un quart de portion de riz ne me suffit plus. J'ai recommencé à manger à peu près en même temps que j'ai repris les cours. Maintenant que je l'écris, ça paraît logique: je bouge, je me dépense plus qu'en vacances (encore que, hein, mais bref) et mon cerveau a besoin de davantage de sucres. Mais vois-tu, entre l'écrire et l'accepter, il y a un pas que je n'arrive pas à franchir.

J'ai peur. J'ai toujours peur. Peur de manger plus et de ne pas le supporter.

Oui, je sais, j'ai enfin compris, que je n'étais pas gros. Ni mal foutu. Mais je n'arrive pas à effacer cette peur de ma tête. Elle n'est pas rationnelle, elle n'est pas raisonnable, mais _elle est là_. Et j'ai peur. Surtout que plus je mange, plus je dis merde à mes phobies, plus je stresse. Du coup je refais crises d'angoisse sur crises d'angoisse. Mais après tout, je commence à savoir comment ça marche. Je peux les gérer, maintenant.

Le problème aussi, c'est que manger plus semble avoir des conséquences bizarres sur mon cerveau. J'ai des idées étranges, des pensées délirantes, des images bizarres, qui me viennent. C'est comme si la bouffe m'envahissait et qu'elle était en train de changer mon caractère.

Il y a Jeanne aussi. J'aime être avec elle, j'aime notre relation, je ne veux pas en changer. Nous nous comprenons si bien! Mais je ne me sens plus autant électrisé par sa présence. Quelque chose a changé. Je n'ai plus autant envie de l'embrasser, de la toucher, qu'avant. Ce que je ressens pour elle est toujours là. Je la veux, elle me fascine mais... Je suis en train de changer et je n'aime pas ça.

Je ne vois que deux conclusions à en tirer: soit je suis un sale con qui s'ignore et, maintenant que je l'ai eue, je me suis lassé d'elle, soit la nourriture et moi, on est vraiment pas faits pour s'entendre.

.

[09/09]

C'est drôle, la pensée humaine. J'avais dit une fois que je finissais toujours par regretter ce que j'écrivais ici. En fait c'est pire. Chaque fois que j'écris quelque chose dans ce cahier, ça suffit pour que je m'en convainque.

Une fois écrits, les mots pèsent, davantage que lorsqu'ils sont pensés. Oui, je sais, c'est une vérité générale assez gratuite. Mais dans mon cas, c'est vrai.

Bref, depuis que j'ai écrit ce que j'ai écrit le 06/09, je ne pense qu'à ça.

On commence à préparer notre petit week-end nordique, avec Pirika. C'est tant mieux: ça va me changer les idées.

.

[10/09]

J'ai peur. J'ai mangé une banane, aujourd'hui. _Une __putain de banane, quoi. _Cela fait sept heures et j'ai l'impression de ne l'avoir toujours pas digérée. C'est comme si elle était encore coincée dans ma gorge. Et elle ne passe pas. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

.


	16. Chapter 16

.

_INTERLUDE 08 - Rock is dead - Marilyn Manson_

.

_Je suis rentrée des States. Week end éclair avec ma famille au complet. C'était il y a trois jours. Le premier, j'étais crevée. Le deuxième, j'avais cours. Le troisième... j'ai déprimé. Pour décompresser, j'avais besoin de sortir. C'est ce que je peux faire de mieux. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à Zoria sans arrêt, d'avoir envie de l'appeler tout le temps pour savoir si elle va bien. Je ne veux pas être obsessionnelle, je ne veux pas être compulsive. Je veux la laisser se reposer, puis démarrer sa nouvelle vie sans être tout le temps sur son dos. _

_Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée qu'elle n'est plus malade, que je ne dois plus la surcouver._

_Comment faire? Comment savoir quand on peut relâcher la surveillance?_

_C'est difficile, hein. Tout ça me fait penser à ce que me disait Horo Horo, sur la manière dont Pirika le fliquait sans cesse. Combien cela l'étouffait, l'épuisait. J'avais essayé de lui expliquer ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Sans vraiment la connaître, je devinais ses pensées, ses craintes. Moi aussi, à sa place, j'aurais planté mes ongles dans les derniers os décharnés de mon frère pour le raccrocher à la vie. J'aurais même accepté de jouer le rôle du joint de carrelage toute ma vie s'il l'avait fallu. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pense au subjonctif. Après tout, c'est ce que j'ai fait, c'est ce que je fais encore. _

_Je me repasse en boucle le film de toutes les fois où je l'ai surprise les deux doigts dans la gorge, de celle où je l'ai vue contempler son rasoir avec un regard avide, de celle où elle est venue me serrer dans ses bras et me dire "je t'aime", comme pour un adieu, et aussi de celle où... _

_Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer qu'elle puisse _réellement _aller mieux. Dans ma tête, elle ment forcément. Elle l'a tellement fait._

_Et pourtant, elle a besoin que je lui lâche la grappe. Maintenant, elle va guérir. Elle n'aura plus de raison de déprimer, de vouloir choisir sa mort. Elle n'aura plus besoin de se faire du mal pour se donner l'impression de contrôler son corps, même de manière infime. Elle n'aura plus besoin qu'on la surveille. Il faut que je l'accepte._

_Car, oui, nos malades ont besoin de notre aide, mais ensuite? Ensuite il faut accepter qu'ils guérissent et qu'ils se reprennent en main, seuls. C'est presque aussi dur que de voir son enfant unique quitter le nid, je suppose. _

_J'ai du mal à lâcher prise, je le sais, mais je ne fais rien de bon pour corriger ça. A la place, je me barre à l'étranger et je me fais des cheveux pour ma petite sœur. Vachement utile._

_Voilà, c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai été heureuse d'entendre la voix de mon ex au téléphone. Qu'il me demande de mes nouvelles. Il en sait un rayon sur la chose, puisqu'il est lui-même en train de l'expérimenter._

_Je lui ai plus ou moins pardonné. J'avais autre chose à penser. Et puis, j'étais pas si amoureuse que ça. Juste... vexée. Très blessée. Mais jamais, jamais, non jamais je ne laisserai aucun mec me briser le cœur. _

_Du coup, un dîner? Va pour un dîner. _

.

_Au restaurant, on est bien. On mange, on rigole, on pourrait être de vrais potes sans l'once d'une amourette dans leurs bagages. _

_A la fin, il paye, parce que c'est juste impossible pour lui d'aller au restaurant et de se faire inviter, surtout par une fille. Macho, va. Mais tant pis pour lui, après tout! _

_C'est le côté "pratique" du machisme vieille école: ils payent, vous raccompagnent jusqu'à la porte... D'ordinaire, ça m'agace, mais de sa part, je m'en fous. Disons que ça fait partie du personnage. Je l'accepte comme ça. _

_Arrivée chez moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est débile, mais... c'est l'impulsion du moment. Et je suis comme ça, impulsive. Alors... je l'invite à prendre un dernier verre avec moi. _

_Il est pas con, il a pas besoin de sous-titres, évidemment. Nous le buvons quand même, ce dernier verre, ce dernier prétexte, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. _

_Et puis en fait... il est écrit qu'on ne sera jamais vraiment ensemble, lui et moi._

_._

_C'était pourtant bien parti. On s'embrasse, on se pourlèche. Ne dites pas "beurk", je vous entends au fond. Mais mmh je peux vous dire que moi, mes mains s'en vadrouillent, j'en ai l'estomac en berne et par égard pour vos chastes oreilles, je ne descendrai pas plus bas. Ce con, ce qu'il est bien foutu... _

_J'ai testé avec une fille, vous savez. C'était pas totalement nul, mais aucune femme ne m'a jamais fait le quart de la moitié de l'effet que me fait le plus quelconque des mecs. Et lui, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit quelconque. _

_J'enlève sa chemise, lui la mienne. Contrairement à certaines filles pas dégourdies qui jouent le confort et oublient souvent de planquer les mi-bas, les culottes de grand-mère et de mettre LE bon soutif, je me débrouille toujours pour que mes dessous soient à la fois confortables et élégants. Le noir simple et mat, c'est encore ce qu'on inventé de mieux, je trouve. _

_Bref, il n'y a aucune raison pour que quelque chose le bloque. Je ne suis pas plus vilaine que d'habitude, ni mal épilée, ni rien. _

_Mais il s'arrête et il me dit:_

_- Je ne peux pas, Mach. Désolé._

_Effectivement, je tâte le problème, haha. Pendant deux secondes, j'ai envie de le prendre mal. De faire ma garce. J'ai une demi-douzaine de métaphores bien senties à propos de frites de cantine molles ou de nouilles trop cuites qui me viennent à l'esprit. Mais il a l'air désolé, vraiment. On dirait un petit garçon. Je n'ai pas le cœur de me venger. Il me fait peine, tiens. Quand il est comme ça, et je sais que c'est pas avec tout le monde, ça me donne envie de lui faire un câlin et de le rassurer comme un bébé. _

_Qu'est-ce que c'est fragile un mec, putain! Et celui-là, c'est l'un des pires._

_Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire dans cette situation, pour épargner l'honneur de l'autre. Je me recule en haussant les épaules et en souriant comme si de rien n'était. Mais en silence, je fais mon deuil. Le dernier. _

_C'est pas la première fois. La vie est trop courte pour s'encombrer de casseroles. Et maintenant je me rends compte qu'il me pèse. Il est lourd, avec sa souffrance, sa fierté, ses cicatrices, son noir... Tous ces trucs qui m'ont toujours fascinée... il serait temps que je m'en débarrasse. Parce que le noir-tête-de-mort, c'est sympa, uniquement quand c'est pas sérieux._

_Il faudrait que je me trouve un garçon _cool_. Un vrai. Sans malheurs, sans problèmes. J'ai eu mon lot, là, franchement. Alors vas-y Mathie, dis-lui adieu. Raye-le, ça vaut mieux._

_Quel dommage, il me plaisait beaucoup. Bah! Je ferai de beaux rêves quand il sera parti. _

_Je prends une cigarette. Je lui en tends une autre. Je la lui allume. Il tousse. On voit que c'est sa première, ou pas loin. Je me réjouis secrètement de le voir embarrassé, c'est ma revanche. Fallait pas jouer les fiers! Mais je ne fais pas de commentaire à voix haute. Nous fumons allongés sur mon lit, avachis l'un sur l'autre, torse-poil tous les deux. L'avantage d'être sortie avec, c'est qu'en fait, je peux à peu près tout me permettre._

_Je le sens gêné. Il n'ose ni parler, ni me regarder. _

_Et tout d'un coup, ça m'énerve. Je craque. Il est tellement chiant. __Je hais le silence et l'inaction. Parfois, je tape dans le mille, comme une conne, juste pour qu'il se passe quelque chose._

_- Tu vas continuer longtemps à te voiler la face comme ça?_

_- De quoi tu parles? _

_- Du mec que tu aimes._

_Paf. Tu t'y attendais pas à celle-là, hein._

_Son regard surpris. Mon pauvre petit, tu pensais vraiment que je ne voyais rien? Tu me prendrais pas un peu pour une banane, là? _

_Il se ressaisit vite, avec sang-froid. _

_- Je ne me voile pas la face._

_- Alors, parle-lui. _

_- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. _

_Il ne m'a encore jamais parlé sur ce ton. Mais s'il croit m'impressionner, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil._

_- Écoute._

_J'inspire une bonne bouffée de nicotine. _

_- Si tu ne te décides pas, tu le regretteras toute ta vie. _

_- T'es devenue sourde, ou quoi? Je t'ai dit de t'occuper de tes affaires! _

_- Tu te souviens, un jour, tu m'as dit: "Il vaut mieux regretter les choses qu'on a faites que celles qu'on n'a pas osé faire."_

_Ah, ça y est, je lui ai cloué le bec. Enfin. Je continue:_

_- Cette phrase, elle n'est pas vraie dans tous les cas. Mais crois-moi, s'il y a un domaine dans ta vie où tu ferais bien de t'en inspirer, c'est celui-là._

_Grand silence. _

_Il ouvre la bouche. Je m'attends à une gracieuseté, du genre "je vais me passer de tes leçons de morale, merci", mais à la place, il dit: _

_- Est-ce que ça se voit?_

_Merde. C'est juste ça, qui pose problème? Mon pauvre chéri._

_- Non. Pas "vu de l'extérieur", en tout cas. Mais moi, je sortais avec toi, t'as oublié? _

_Oups, ça y est, je redeviens méchante. Calme, Mach. Il y peut rien, t'es pas son genre. Ce serait pire qu'il t'ait préféré une autre fille, non? Là, au moins, tu peux te dire que c'est la faute à pas de bol._

_- Je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une chance. _

_Un constat amer. C'est vrai que pour l'instant, c'est mal engagé, mais mon instinct me souffle qu'il se trompe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ressens souvent des choses, comme ça, mais je ne peux pas les expliquer._

_- Moi, je crois que si. Au moins une petite._

_Allez, je suis sympa. Pour l'encourager, je dis: _

_- En tout cas, _lui_, il ne comprendra pas tant que tu ne lui auras pas exposé ça noir sur blanc. Il a déjà du mal à croire qu'il puisse plaire, alors..._

_A peine ai-je dit ces mots qu'il se lève. Cette conversation, c'est trop pour lui._

_- Je vais y aller. _

_Je hoche la tête. Il prend ses affaires, remet sa chemise. Alors, il se radoucit et me dit: _

_- Je suis désolé._

_Je hausse les épaules, même si je ne suis pas aussi sereine que je veux le faire croire. J'inspire profondément. Il faut que certaines choses soient dites, c'est la leçon de la soirée._

_- Ren. _

_- Quoi?_

_- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en veux plus. Mais tu me restes en travers de la gorge. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne prends plus de mes nouvelles, comme ça. Je te fous la paix, tu me fous la paix. Au moins pendant quelques mois._

_Il acquiesce._

_- Sage décision._

_Ensuite, il se casse. Je reste seule et je me sens conne. J'aurais dû profiter de sa mauvaise conscience. J'en avais envie, moi, bordel. _

_Alors je me branche à ma drogue. Du Marilyn Manson dans les oreilles. _Rock is dead_, parfait. J'arrache les écouteurs, je monte le son. Une clope à la main, une bière dans l'autre, selon la recette de ma pote Canna, et voilààà._

_Connard de voisin. Tu peux cogner au plafond, je m'en tape. Viens seulement gueuler à ma porte et tu vas voir. _

.


	17. Chapter 17

.

**IX.**

**Dead skin - Crossfade**

.

[13/09]

Je suis rentré de mon voyage à Hokkaidô, avec Pirika. C'était bien.

Nous sommes allés voir les premiers érables rouges. C'était magnifique. Nous étions détendus, heureux. Nous avons même décidé d'aller voir le vieux, au village: ça allait bien.

Nous avons nettoyé la tombe de notre père aussi. Je ne me suis pas trop posé de questions concernant la nourriture. J'étais juste bien, au pays et _au frais_, auprès de ma petite sœur, en harmonie avec la nature. C'était comme une parenthèse, des vacances. Je me sentais apaisé.

La montagne était très belle.

Nous avons été voir le barrage, aussi. Il est toujours aussi laid. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps. Il me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

Voilà, c'est tout. A présent, je retourne à mes chères études. A mes troubles. A mes angoisses. Je me suis senti oppressé en rentrant dans l'appartement.

La récréation est terminée.

.

[14/09]

J'ai l'impression de n'écrire que ça dans mon journal depuis un an: il m'est encore arrivé quelque chose de dérangeant aujourd'hui. Enfin, j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose.

Parfois je réagis avec dégoût et angoisse. Parfois avec colère. Cette fois, je suis perdu. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

Pire: j'ai l'impression de le comprendre mais je n'arrive pas à poser de mots dessus, à l'admettre clairement dans mon esprit. Je sens que je sais et je n'arrive pas à savoir, je n'arrive même pas à _l'écrire _simplement, putain.

Ce problème ayant commencé lorsque j'ai augmenté mes rations alimentaires quotidiennes, j'en ai conclu que c'en était l'origine. Cela fait une semaine que j'ai réduit les doses. Et ça n'a ren fait. En plus... j'avais faim. Alors j'ai mangé. Tant qu'à faire, puisque je ne peux pas régler ça, autant ne pas ruiner tous mes efforts de l'année dernière pour guérir.

Je mange en ce moment.

C'est un mix avec des légumes sautés, façon chinoise, que Pirika m'a fait. Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir pire.

Je raconte, parce que ça me trotte vraiment trop dans la tête.

Depuis la rentrée, je travaille à la bibliothèque. Mes résultats sont bons, mais je ne veux pas perdre ma cadence. Depuis que j'essaye de mieux me nourrir, j'ai peur de perdre mes bonnes résolutions et de redevenir un gras bouffi avachi sur son canapé et je-m'en-foutiste comme j'ai pu l'être à la fin du lycée et au début de la fac. Je ne veux pas me reposer sur mes lauriers. Bref, je bosse au moins une heure en bibli par jour.

En fait, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que je suis obsédé par mes résultats scolaires. Avant j'avais de mauvaises notes, je ne travaillais pas assez, surtout en maths et mon père trouvait cela honteux. Il voulait que Pirika et moi ayons une bonne situation, plus tard, malgré le fait que ce n'est pas souvent possible pour des Aïnous. Je ne l'écoutais pas. J'ai commencé à vouloir vraiment la première place après sa mort, il y a quatre ans. C'était trop tard, mais j'espérais que le fantôme de mon père pourrait me voir et être fier de ce qu'il avait réussi à m'inculquer: les vertus du travail. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'avoir ce concours et d'entrer à l'université.

Bref, je m'égare.

A la rentrée, j'ai demandé à Manta de m'aider à bosser. Il est vraiment trop sympa, il a accepté. Je travaille donc avec lui et avec Ren, qui s'est rajouté. Du coup.

Au début, j'aimais bien ne pas fréquenter Ren seul à seul. Cela me permettait de le voir, et en même temps, ça nous enlevait cette ambiguïté, ambiguïté qui peut-être n'existe que dans mon esprit, mais que je ne cesse d'éprouver depuis que je sais qu'il n'y a plus rien eu avec Mach ni avec aucune autre fille depuis des mois. C'était plus rassurant. Comme ça, j'ai presque l'impression de retrouver mes potes comme avant.

On se voit à peu près tous les jours. Quelquefois, le groupe s'agrandit: Yoh, Tamao se joignent à nous ou même Jeanne, mais c'est plus rare: elle préfère travailler chez elle, le soir, après les cours. Tant mieux, au fond. Parce que j'ai l'impression que Ren ne l'apprécie pas tellement.

Tu vois, ça, ça fait partie des choses qui me laissent à penser que j'avais raison depuis le début: pourquoi Ren se montre-t-il si désagréable avec ma copine? Certes, il est tout à fait aimable avec elle, mais je le connais. Je sais quand il n'aime pas quelqu'un, même s'il prend sur lui.

Or donc, nous travaillons. Je me suis mis à attendre avec impatience ces moments, parce que c'est cool de se retrouver entre potes. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi posé depuis longtemps, à part pendant mon week end avec Pirika ou auprès de Jeanne, cet été: ça me fait le même effet.

Sauf que maintenant, j'aimerais bien être seul avec Ren.

Je regrettais de ne plus le voir seul à seul comme avant, et il y a des choses que j'ai plus de mal à dire devant Manta par exemple. Pourquoi cela m'inquiète? Parce que j'ai l'impression que Manta devient une gêne, alors qu'il ne l'est pas. C'est mon ami. C'est avec lui que je voulais travailler à la base. En plus, le travail devient de moins en moins important. Je réalise que j'y vais moins pour travailler que pour voir mes amis. Voir mon meilleur ami. S'il n'était pas là, Manta, notre _Serious Man_, on ferait que papoter, Ren et moi.

Je me relis et tout cela me paraît de plus en plus clair. Mes hypothèses se confirment. J'ai enfin mis des mots dessus. J'ai envie d'être seul avec lui. C'est un peu comme si j'avais envie de cette ambiguïté entre nous. Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas normal! Et ça ne me ressemble pas. Voilà ce qui me fait peur, ce qui a commencé avec ma reprise des aliments: plus je mange, plus j'ai l'impression d'être _attiré_ par lui.

.

[15/09]

Pour ne rien arranger, j'ai pris conscience de certaines choses.

J'ai dormi chez Jeanne la nuit dernière. Et quand je la regarde, ce qui me plaît toujours, chez elle, ce sont ses muscles, ses hanches bien droites et la minceur de ses formes.

Bref, tout ce qu'on ne trouve pas habituellement chez une femme.

.

[16/09]

De pire en pire.

Je ne sais pas si ce... appelons ça "trouble", augmente de manière naturelle ou si c'est parce que ma tête s'en est auto-persuadée.

.

[18/09]

Voilà, c'est arrivé. Ce que je craignais.

J'étais seul avec Ren, cette fois. J'en tremblais de tous mes membres, de peur, d'appréhension, d'excitation, de je ne sais quoi, mais bref, j'étais pas zen. Et moi, quand je stresse, j'y peux rien. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes: ça me coupe l'appétit.

Je lui ai dit que je préférais continuer à travailler plutôt que d'aller déjeuner. Après tout, même si tout le monde dit que je ne devrais pas, un petit repas de sauté, je sais, moi, que ce n'est pas très grave, tant qu'on compense de l'autre côté. J'aurais mangé un peu plus le soir, je jure que je l'aurais fait! Si je dois guérir, je dois pouvoir manger comme tout le monde, et ça arrive à tout le monde de sauter un déjeuner pour bosser. Bref, pas de quoi en faire un fromage, mais il en a fait un fromage, justement, ce con. Il m'a fait un sermon et m'a refermé mes livres de force. Puis il a tout mis dans mon sac, il m'a pris mes affaires, et il m'a dit que c'était fini, le copain gentil et compréhensif: maintenant, j'allais bouffer.

J'étais tellement ahuri et choqué qu'il a réussi à me traîner à la cafétéria pour manger. Il s'est pris plein de trucs et il a choisi pour moi. Que des trucs que j'aimais, mais pour le coup, ça m'a tellement énervé que j'ai décidé que je n'en avalerais pas une miette.

Encore maintenant, je suis en colère. Parce que merde! On peut m'engueuler, me conseiller, m'amadouer, m'aider comme on peut, mais personne n'a le droit de me gaver comme une oie.

C'est ce que je lui ai dit: merde.

Alors je l'ai vu sortir la boîte à bentô en plastique infâme qu'il venait d'acheter: du sashimi dégueu et des boules de riz flasque. Il a mangé une tranche de poisson. Je l'ai vu mastiquer très lentement, en silence. Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux. On aurait dit qu'il voulait qu'on se batte. Puis il m'en a tendu un autre et m'a dit: "Mange."

Et je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais vraiment pas.

Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir. Il a répété: "Mange."

C'était hors de question. Mon estomac protestait. Mais sa main était toute proche et je regardais ses doigts fins, qui tenaient les baguettes, comme hypnotisé. Il a une odeur spéciale, Ren. Des yeux spéciaux. Qui savent vous mettre mal à l'aise. J'ai reculé.

Alors, il a laissé tomber le sashimi et il a pris une boulette de riz à la place. Puis il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Le regard des autres, je m'en fichais. Mais ce riz gluant était la chose la plus ignoble qui se soit jamais approchée de moi. Ses baguettes oscillaient. Il les a relevées et j'ai cru, _j'ai vraiment cru_, qu'il allait prendre le riz dans sa bouche et le mastiquer avant de me le donner. Cette image, du gros n'importe quoi, bien sûr, elle m'est restée collée au cerveau pendant dix secondes... Ce n'était pas ça, heureusement. Sa main était toute proche de ma bouche, comme s'il allait me donner la becquée. C'était ridicule. J'allais le lui dire, et puis, j'ai levé les yeux et croisé à nouveau son regard. On aurait dit qu'il me suppliait.

Alors (je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche pour qu'il me nourrisse, quand même), j'ai pris les baguettes qu'il me tendait et j'ai mangé sa foutue boulette de riz.

J'ai pris une décharge électrique quand j'ai touché sa main. L'ambiance elle-même était très tendue. Tout ça avait quelque chose de... j'en sais rien. Mais je n'ai jamais ressenti l'équivoque aussi fortement qu'à cet instant. J'étais si gêné que j'ai dit: "c'est bon, j'ai mangé, t'es content?".

J'ai brisé le charme. Il le fallait. Je voulais qu'il éloigne sa main, qu'il dégage. J'avais peur qu'il me touche et, en même temps, j'avais peur de trop apprécier cette proximité. C'était absolument intolérable.

J'avais rendu les armes, mais il a quand même tenu à ce que je mange devant lui deux autres boulettes et un morceau de poisson. C'était extrêmement perturbant. J'avais l'impression que c'était lui qui me bouffait. Il me bouffait des yeux, voilà.

Il a terminé le bentô et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait eu une sorte d'échange entre nous, un courant, quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas expliquer et qui, de toute manière, se passe de mots. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. J'étais stressé, sur les charbons ardents, et pourtant, pas de crise d'angoisse après, je n'ai même pas eu l'impression d'avoir trop mangé.

Je suis resté loin de lui après ça. Nous sommes retournés en bibli et nous avons travaillé en silence jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Là, on est partis chacun de notre côté.

.

C'est le soir. J'ai repensé à ce qui s'était passé en allant me coucher.

C'est atroce.

J'ai... oh je peux bien tourner ça comme je le veux mais ça ne marche pas. Je n'arrive pas à trouver une façon moins gênante de l'écrire. Je suis encore tellement coincé, par rapport à ce genre de choses. C'est aussi que ça fait des années que je me dis que ce n'est pas pour moi.

Disons le mot. Je peux bien l'écrire, c'est quand même pas un événement exceptionnel. Non, ce qui me gêne, ce n'est pas le fait, mais sa cause.

J'ai repensé à ce déjeuner, à la façon dont nous étions proches et ça m'a filé une érection.

.

[24/09]

Je n'ai pas repris mon journal depuis plusieurs jours. J'avais peur de retomber sur les derniers passages que j'ai écrits, de lire les mots que j'ai tracés, et je ne voulais absolument pas repenser à ça.

Je n'ai plus faim. J'ai sans arrêt une boule dans la gorge. J'ai essayé de me forcer à manger, mais ça ne passe pas. Et j'ai peur. J'ai vraiment peur! Je ne veux pas gâcher mes efforts, je ne veux pas retomber malade, je ne veux plus être obligé sans cesse de faire attention à mon alimentation, et surtout, surtout, je ne veux plus retourner à l'hôpital.

Mais voilà. Cette histoire m'a retourné l'estomac.

Jeanne m'appelle sans arrêt: je lui ai répondu que je n'étais pas disponible. Que j'avais besoin de rester seul pour l'instant. J'ai peur de lui parler. J'ai peur de la voir. J'ai peur de me trouver face à elle et de réaliser que je ne l'aime plus, que je ne peux plus être avec elle, qu'elle n'est pas ce que je veux. J'ai très peur, parce que je crois que c'est ce qui est en train de m'arriver.

Pourquoi, sinon, pourquoi est-ce que je serais si troublé par _lui_? Pourquoi aurais-je eu une telle réaction? Pourquoi je serais attiré par un corps d'homme? Pourquoi je ferais une telle fixette sur mon meilleur pote depuis des mois?

Une fixette oui, parce que j'ai relu quelques passages de ce journal, juste à l'instant. Je suis complètement obsédé par Ren depuis la fois où il m'a embrassé. Je ne parle que de lui, tout le temps, à part la parenthèse avec Jeanne, c'est-à-dire le moment où j'ai cru qu'il était avec Mach...

Rien que ça: pourquoi ai-je éprouvé une telle gêne en les surprenant en train de s'embrasser? Pourquoi cela m'a-t-il choqué, surpris, _déçu_? Oui, c'était le mot que j'avais employé. Ensuite, j'ai éprouvé le besoin de m'éloigner de lui. Et quand j'ai su que je m'étais trompé...

Même statistiquement, c'est un fait que je ne peux pas nier: j'ai écrit presque autant sur lui, nos relations, _ses relations à lui_, que sur la bouffe. Du coup, je pense qu'on peut parler d'obsession.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu basculer à ce point. Dire que je lui en ai voulu d'avoir "dérapé"! Alors que moi...

Je me suis relu, ai-je dit. Avec un peu plus de distance. Depuis cette soirée, je suis passé du dégoût à l'incrédulité, puis à l'incompréhension, puis à la gêne, puis... je m'y suis fait. A un moment, je me suis même glorifié des sentiments que j'avais pu éveiller chez lui. Peut-être parce que ça voulait dire que quelqu'un me trouvait désirable et intéressant. Digne d'amour. Enfin, je sais que je suis digne d'amour, mais... je me comprends. J'avais une valeur à ses yeux. J'étais _bien_. Je pouvais plaire.

.

Un jour, Pirika m'a fait lire un livre qui raconte l'histoire d'un homme cynique et désabusé. Une femme lui avoue qu'elle l'aime et, parce qu'il n'aime personne et que c'est un gros con, il la repousse. Ensuite, tout le bouquin raconte comment il repense à cette histoire: il passe presque quinze ans à ressasser l'aveu de cette femme, il ne comprend pas, il s'interroge, il finit par la trouver émouvante et puis... des années après, il la retrouve et paf! il réalise à l'instant où il la voit qu'en fait, il est fou amoureux d'elle. Il ose enfin lui parler du jour où elle lui a déclaré son amour... et alors, la femme se met à rire. Elle rit et avoue toute gênée qu'elle était jeune et bête à cette époque et qu'elle a encore honte de ce qu'elle a osé lui dire, parfois. L'homme comprend que cet amour qu'il a méprisé est mort: la femme qu'il aime lui échappe et va retrouver son homme à elle. Et lui, il reste là, comme un con.

Pirika m'a dit que ce roman était une sorte de réécriture d'_Eugène Onéguine._ Moi, je me demande si ce n'est pas la prédiction de mon histoire future. En tout cas, ça pourrait y ressembler.

Je ne sais pas encore si on peut dire que je suis amoureux. Mais en tout cas, ce que j'éprouve à son égard, c'est un sentiment ambivalent. Je n'avais pas ça avant. Ren était un bon ami. Mais ça a changé à partir du moment où il m'a embrassé.

Ce que je ressens, c'est le fruit de toutes mes interrogations à ce sujet. Comme le héros du roman de Pirika, je suis tombé amoureux des sentiments que je voyais chez lui. Et, comme cette femme, il est possible qu'il me repousse. Parce que si ça se trouve, il a fait une croix dessus. Si ça se trouve, je me suis fait une montagne d'un banal dérapage de mec bourré.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que ce soit un homme et mon meilleur ami!

.

[25/09]

Fatigué, et vraiment, mais alors, vraiment pas faim.

.

[26/09]

Je me sens nauséeux en permanence. Il faut que ça passe. Le doc m'a conseillé un changement d'air. Je vais m'installer chez Jeanne quelques temps. Je ne supporte plus que Pirika me demande ce que j'ai mangé. Je ne supporte plus de me retenir de la rembarrer.

J'ai besoin d'un break. Au moins, Jeanne ne me fait pas suer avec ça, je vais pouvoir me reposer avec la bouffe.

.

[27/09]

Terrible. L'horreur.

Chaque fois que je regarde Jeanne, je pense à lui. C'est immonde. Sale et lâche. Le plus ignoble, c'est que _ça me plaît!_

Là je suis aux toilettes. C'est le seul endroit où je peux écrire en toute solitude, parce que son studio est petit. Elle sait que je tiens ce journal, mais je n'aime pas écrire avec quelqu'un dans la même pièce que moi. Surtout elle... surtout pour ce que j'écris...

Je pensais que venir chez elle m'aiderait. Que ça repartirait entre nous et que j'oublierais mes réactions bizarres de ces derniers temps. En fait non.

Quand je la regarde, quand je la touche, c'est le pire. Je pense systématique à celui dont je n'ose même plus écrire le nom. J'ai l'impression de la profaner. De la trahir. De les souiller tous les deux, surtout elle. Elle. Putain, elle, ma copine, la fille que j'aime, bordel! Je l'aimais, cette fille, ce que j'ai ressenti, c'était REEL. Pourquoi tout merde comme ça? Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Hier, quand je suis arrivé, elle s'est jetée sur moi. Et moi, je pensais à...

Je ne voulais pas penser à lui. J'étais avec elle, c'était elle que je tenais dans mes bras. Mais à force de ne pas vouloir, de me dire non, je me suis bloqué tout seul, je n'arrivais pas à... quelle horreur.

Je ne voulais pas la décevoir. J'avais peur de lui dire. J'ai cédé. J'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai imaginé un autre à sa place. Et le pire du pire, du pire... comment je peux écrire des choses pareilles? J'ai rarement éprouvé une satisfaction aussi intense.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je ne sais pas comment guérir, je ne sais pas.

Parfois je me demande si manger de nouveau ne m'a pas rendu fou.

.

[28/09]

J'ai demandé à Jeanne de me conseiller des livres à lire. De son pays. Elle a étudié la littérature, après tout. J'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées. Je vais à la librairie de ce pas.

.

[29/09]

Abîme et vide, profondeurs sans âme,

Que j'aspire à me laisser tomber,

Vertigineuse envolée

Mondes de brumes et fumées, Sables noirs

Stalactites dorés

Flottant dans l'air si pur, je sombre

Sombresombresombre et je vois au fond briller

L'étoile immense du blanc sans ombre

Plaisir intense de voler,

Vide enfin, seul et sec.

Loin des chairs grasses et des liquides

Loin des pleins gorgés jusqu'à la gueule,

Loin des bouches qui mastiquent

Loin des miettes mâchouillées ensalivées et putrides,

Loin de la goinfresque orgie pourrissante.

Plonger dans le vide sans peur,

Plonger, plonger, Enfer ou ciel qu'importe

Plonger au fond de l'Inconnu.

.

En fait j'aurais dû écouter Jeanne et acheter son auteur, là, Colette. A la place, j'ai pris Baudelaire et c'était idiot. Ce type me parle un peu trop.

.

[30/09]

Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

J'avais décidé d'arrêter à nouveau de manger, juste pour voir. Après tout, on peut toujours essayer. Si ça se trouve, ça m'aurait fait redevenir normal.

Mais non.

J'ai fait un rêve, cette nuit. J'ai rêvé de Ren. J'ai rêvé de nourriture. C'était sale, moche. Je me suis réveillé avec des crampes au ventre, comme je n'en ai jamais eu. J'avais si mal que je croyais que j'allais mourir.

Pourtant, jamais ça n'avait été si douloureux, avant. Dur, oui. Douloureux, non.

Je me suis traîné jusqu'à la cuisine. Jeanne dormait. J'ai ouvert son frigo, les mains tremblantes. J'avais des suées froides, une sensation de fièvre et un trou sans fond dans le ventre. J'ai ouvert un yaourt, mis une main dedans. La première bouchée sur ma langue c'était un orgasme puissance mille. Je me suis fait les quatre yaourts à la suite. J'aurais pu continuer. La seule chose qui m'a arrêté, c'est la peur de vomir.

J'ai attendu une heure, étalé sur le plancher de la kitchenette. Rien. Rien du tout.

Ni malaise, ni trop plein, juste rien.

Je me suis levé et je me suis recouché. Le lendemain, je suis allé racheter des yaourts pour Jeanne, à la première heure pour qu'elle ne me grille pas.

J'ai mangé.

A quoi bon se priver, retomber là-dedans, puisque je ne suis pas malade, puisque j'ai survécu au pétage de plombs de cette nuit. A quoi bon puisque, manifestement, ne plus manger ne m'empêche pas de penser à Ren.

Je ne peux plus m'approcher de Jeanne. Quand je pense à ce que j'ai fait... c'est répugnant. Innommable. Je ne la toucherai plus jamais. J'ai l'impression de la salir rien qu'en restant près d'elle.

.

[01/10]

Finalement, les seuls moments où je suis heureux et tranquille, ce sont mes heures de cours. Dans les couloirs de l'université, je ne suis pas bien. J'ai l'impression de le croiser partout. Je me retourne tout le temps, ce n'est jamais lui. Mais cela me stresse horriblement. Chez Jeanne... c'est pire. J'hésite même à rentrer à la maison avec Pirika! C'est dire!

Mais non, je suis injuste en écrivant ça. C'est peut-être ce qui me réussirait le mieux, de rentrer à la maison et de passer du temps avec ma petite sœur. Je me rends compte que j'ai recommencé à la traiter en ennemie ces derniers temps et je n'aime pas ça. Oui, je pense que je serais mieux à la maison. Et peut-être que cela lui ferait plaisir? Elle avait l'air triste quand je suis parti.

Je suis vraiment égoïste. En plus d'être injuste.

.

[02/10]

Je suis rentré. Jeanne n'a pas très bien compris ce qui se passait. Je crois qu'elle est malheureuse. C'est ma faute, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas du tout correct avec elle, et elle est très intuitive. Elle se doute que quelque chose ne va pas.

N'importe quelle fille aurait crisé, perdu patience, n'importe qui, en fait, tellement je suis chiant, con et versatile. C'est humain. Mais elle, non. Pas une colère, pas un mot de reproche, alors que c'est à peine si j'accepte de la tenir dans mes bras. Rien.

C'est une sainte, vraiment.

.

[03/10]

Hier soir, quand Manta nous a invité à une soirée chez lui, la semaine prochaine, j'ai accepté direct. J'ai oublié de demander qui allait être là. J'aurais peut-être dû.

Je suis un con.

.

[04/10]

Je ne voulais pas travailler en bibli avec eux aujourd'hui. J'ai décidé d'aller courir à la place. Mais en partant, je suis tombé sur Ren qui m'a demandé si je les rejoignais. J'ai dit non, pressé de filer, il a eu l'air déçu.

J'aurais dit n'importe quoi pour que cet air disparaisse de son visage, y compris oui, y compris tout. Le cœur me battait comme dans une crise d'angoisse. Je me suis enfui.

Je suis un con.

.

[06/10]

Jeanne a téléphoné. J'ai bredouillé un truc pas clair. Je l'ai à peine écoutée. Elle voulait qu'on se voie. Chez elle. Je ne peux pas dire oui, je ne peux pas dire non. J'ai dit que je passerais, je ne suis pas passé. J'irai demain, c'est juré.

Je suis un con.

.

[07/10]

Je suis allé voir ma copine. Elle m'a serré à m'en rompre les os. Quand elle m'a embrassé, elle pleurait. Elle m'a demandé si j'allais la quitter. Je l'ai tenue contre moi, je l'ai embrassée, je l'ai entraînée avec moi, je l'ai déshabillée, caressée, dévorée. Jamais nous n'avions fait l'amour avec une telle intensité. J'avais _son_ visage cloué à ma rétine pendant tout ce temps.

Je suis un con.

.

[08/10]

Je suis allé faire les courses pour Pirika. Je hais toujours autant les supermarchés, mais ça fait partie des efforts que je dois faire. Le doc' sera fier de moi. J'ai pris beaucoup de nouilles, du vinaigre de riz, du shoyû, des carottes, champignons, algues et un kilo de saumon. J'arrive à me réjouir de manger ces choses, préparées par les douces mains de ma petite sœur. Je lui ai dit que j'essayerais de l'aider.

Je suis passé devant le rayon alcool, j'ai vu une bouteille, tout en haut, sur l'étagère des plus chères. La même que celle qu'on avait bue le soir où...

Je suis un con.

.

Il fait nuit, maintenant.

Je dormais. Je voyais cette bouteille, derrière mes paupières, Ren ivre en train de me bouffer des yeux, Jeanne qui se tord et qui gémit sous moi, la muscu, la bouteille, ses yeux, Jeanne et Ren.

Je suis un con.

.

[09/10]

Yoh a décidé tout le monde à aller danser ce soir. Pourquoi pas. J'ai pas remis les pieds dans une boîte de nuit depuis des années. C'était sympa, la dernière fois. On verra.

Je pense que je me prendrai un cacheton ou petit verre pour être sûr de pas criser avec tout ce monde, le bruit, les gens bourrés, malades et tout. Y aura Anna, Pirika, Jeanne et même Manta. Et ça, c'est du gros miracle. Rien que pour le voir, lui, dans un club, ça m'aurait décidé. Chocolove nous rejoindra. J'espère qu'on s'amusera.

Bon, c'est l'heure d'aller les retrouver, j'y vais.

Evidemment, j'ai fait exprès de ne pas écrire son nom, mais il sera là, lui aussi.

Je suis un con.

_._


	18. Chapter 18

(Ici, j'interviens encore pour vous conseiller de lire en musique, si vous pouvez. J'ai écrit ça sur cette chanson et je me suis aperçue à la relecture que les passages du texte tombaient à peu près sur les inflexions de la musique. Et même que ça se finissait avec.)

* * *

.

_INTERLUDE 09 - Blackout - Linkin Park_

.

_A peine est-il entré dans la boîte, qu'il a immédiatement l'impression d'avoir atterri dans un mauvais film._

_La musique, les odeurs, les gens qui rient, les basses qui font vibrer et accélérer son rythme cardiaque, les bras qui se balancent et les chevelures qu'on secoue, les mecs aux sourires charmeurs qui ramènent des cocktails à des tables de filles pas trop farouches qui reluquent la marchandise derrière leurs pailles... il se souvient d'avoir vu cette scène dans pas mal de teen moovies un peu nazes. _

_Ces lieux où l'alcool coule à flot et où les corps se libèrent sont l'endroit parfait pour résoudre une tension sexuelle entre deux personnages qui se tournent autour depuis quarante-cinq minutes de film. _

_Eh bien non. Il n'a pas l'intention de jouer le jeu. Merde. Il est hors de question qu'il relâche la pression. Il a tant lutté pour gagner ce contrôle de lui-même dont il est si fier, pour purifier son corps et se sentir satisfait de sa personne. Il ne courra pas le risque de voir ses efforts échouer à cause de cette ambiance désinhibée et débauchée. D'ailleurs le désir qu'il ressent est malsain, pervers. Il le hait. Il n'y cédera pas. On peut parier, si vous voulez._

_._

_Il a bu quelques verres avant de venir. Juste un peu parce qu'il restreint toujours sa consommation d'alcool. Il n'est jamais allé jusqu'à se bourrer la gueule. Il a trop peur de se prendre une cuite et de vomir. Mais un petit verre, ça lui fait direct péter des bulles dans le cerveau. Il se sent posé après avoir bu. Et il savait qu'il aurait besoin de ça pour supporter la soirée. _

_Une part de lui-même a envie de s'amuser, d'aller danser, parce que les deux seules fois où il y est allé, ça lui avait bien plu. C'était l'époque où il se laissait complètement aller, ceci dit. Mais depuis quelques années, ce genre d'endroit est devenu sa hantise: des gens partout, des gens bourrés, des gens qui vomissent, du bruit, des coups, de la sueur, des gens qui vomissent, des cons qui vous marchent sur les pieds, du laisser-aller, des gens qui vomissent, de la folie, du sexe, des gens qui vomissent, de l'alcool, de l'incontrôlable et des gens qui vomissent. _

_Du coup, il y va pompette, pour pas faire de crise d'angoisse._

_._

_Des ralentis, des lumières dans la gueule et la musique assourdissante qui explose dans ses oreilles. Yoh fonce pour danser, Anna le suit. Pirika devient folle, elle, si tu la lâches sur un dancefloor, tu la retrouves plus. Tamao part se chercher un coca avec Manta. Il se retrouve seul avec Jeanne et Ren. _

_Jeanne sourit. Elle glisse sa main dans la sienne, ses lèvres articulent: "Viens!" et elle l'entraîne. Horo Horo regarde Ren qui hausse les épaules. Mais son regard est dur. Il doit se faire chier, il déteste danser. Pourquoi est-il venu alors? Il a dû payer l'entrée, en plus, pour un divertissement qu'il n'apprécie pas. Certes, il est pas à mille yens près, mais la soirée ne peut qu'être ennuyeuse pour lui et il a sûrement mieux à faire. Alors? _

_Horo Horo, entraîné malgré lui par le rythme, se laisse emporter. Il entre dans le carré, suit Jeanne, ses yeux, ne fait plus attention aux gens qu'il bouscule et qui le bousculent. Il enlace sa compagne et se colle à elle. _

_D'abord, il a peine à suivre. Oui, parce qu'il suit, il ne sait pas danser avec une fille, il n'a jamais dansé que tout seul, il se trouvait trop nul pour ça. C'est un peu la découverte, pour lui. Et puis, peu à peu, il prend de l'assurance. De toute façon qui pourrait les voir et le trouver ridicule? Ils sont tous serrés comme des sardines! Alors il s'enhardit, serre un peu plus Jeanne contre lui et commence à lui imposer son propre rythme. Elle s'y plie avec joie, referme un peu plus étroitement ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs gestes se coordonnent. C'est parfait. Il se sent bien plus assuré maintenant qu'il ose. Jeanne rit. Elle est heureuse. _

_Et puis tout d'un coup, on passe un morceau populaire. Un rock rapide, remixé. Le genre qui passe au moins une fois à chaque soirée étudiante. On en connaît tous un comme ça. Ils hurlent tous les deux les paroles, qu'il savent par cœur, en riant, à s'en faire exploser les cordes vocales. Ils dansent plus violemment, excités par cette chanson. Ils finissent par sauter à pieds joints les bras levés comme les autres. Et puis, ils se recollent l'un contre l'autre dès que les rythmes sourds électro reprennent. La fièvre de la musique précédente a achevé de gommer leur timidité. L'alcool fait effet. Ils se lâchent. Ils dansent. Ils s'enlacent. Ils dansent. _

.

_Horo Horo aperçoit Manta et Tamao qui sont revenus vers Yoh, Anna et Pirika. Chocolove est arrivé, lui aussi. Ren, remarque-t-il, a fini par céder à la pression sociale et les a rejoints. Il esquisse quelques pas, l'air renfrogné, un verre à la main. On sent qu'il préférerait être à dix mille kilomètres d'ici._

_Horo Horo et Jeanne forment d'abord un cercle avec leurs amis. Puis Tamao et Manta leur hurlent un "bonne nuit" et repartent. Manta déteste les foules compactes, surtout celles qui dansent et qui sautent partout comme ici, car, de par sa taille, il se sent tout le temps écrasé, oppressé. Il est venu pour être avec eux mais il avait dit qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps. Quant à Tamao, c'est comme Ren, elle n'aime pas trop ce genre d'ambiance. Restent Anna et Yoh qui dansent enlacés comme si le reste du monde avait disparu. Chocolove et Pirika finissent par danser tous les deux, d'abord bien en face, en bonne et franche camaraderie, puis un peu plus proches, et enfin ensemble, de manière beaucoup plus intime. Horo Horo ne sait plus trop, il ne les voit plus. Il ne pense même pas à se fâcher en voyant sa petite sœur flirter avec un de ses amis. L'alcool continue de papillonner dans sa tête et de toute façon, des gêneurs viennent de les séparer. Ren a disparu aussi. Ne restent que lui et Jeanne. _

_Ils finissent par se rejoindre. Horo Horo l'enlace et fait glisser ses mains autour de ses reins. Jeanne croise les siennes autour de sa nuque. Ils reprennent leur danse là où elle s'était interrompue, front contre front. Ils se pressent un peu plus étroitement l'un contre l'autre._

_A présent, leurs corps sont totalement en phase avec le vacarme des basses. Le rythme s'est ralenti, ils le suivent en se ployant jusqu'à terre. Ils sont fondus dans la musique, l'un dans l'autre, en transe parfaite. Leurs corps se suivent, leurs bras se serrent, leurs souffles se mêlent, leurs poitrines sont plaquées l'une contre l'autre, leurs bassins se soudent l'un à l'autre... ça devient tellement sensuel qu'Horo Horo en frissonne. Il sent les prémices de l'excitation le gagner. Jeanne le sent, elle aussi, à voir l'expression de son visage, mais ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger. Au contraire. Une lueur de triomphe passe dans ses yeux. Horo Horo pose la tête sur son épaule pour respirer son odeur. Et là... par-dessus la chevelure de neige de Jeanne, à l'autre bout du carré, sur l'espace un peu en hauteur, qui mène aux toilettes, il voit... _

_Ren._

_Ren qui les regarde, de haut, appuyé contre une rambarde. _

_Son expression est indéchiffrable._

_Ses yeux dorés – il sait tout de ces yeux dorés, il les connaît si bien –, les suivent et ne suivent qu'eux. Ils sont si intenses qu'ils pourraient brûler le dos de Jeanne et la transpercer pour toucher Horo Horo. _

_Un frisson d'une amplitude inégalée le traverse de part en part. _

_L'Aïnou s'accroche à ces yeux et répond au feu liquide qui s'en dégage. Il boit leur fascination. Il se sent grisé. Il a l'impression de se trouver en plein rêve. Rien n'est réel. Il danse. Il danse. Il serre Jeanne. Il ne lâche pas le contact avec Ren, il danse. Leurs regards entrelacés sont comme une étreinte. C'est un peu comme s'il dansait avec lui. Il danse et il sent qu'en même temps Jeanne embrasse son cou, glisse ses mains sous son T-shirt, griffe légèrement son dos, ondule, serpente entre ses hanches, comprime ses reins comme pour l'attirer encore plus contre elle et embrasse l'arrête de son menton. Il se laisse faire, tandis qu'une lave incandescente coule dans ses veines. Pendant ce temps, il n'a pas lâché les yeux de Ren et il lui semble presque que ce n'est pas Jeanne qu'il tient dans ses bras. Il répond à ses avances par un mouvement de plus en plus lascif, de plus en plus lent, de moins en moins calé sur la musique. Les yeux le suivent, l'observent. Horo Horo sourit, rien que pour eux. Ses mains parcourent librement les fesses de la jeune femme, s'aventurent presque dans l'échancrure de son pantalon. Il cède aux appâts voluptueux que lui lance la danseuse dans ses bras, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, et pourtant, il ne lâche toujours pas le regard de Ren. Parce que ce regard le brûle, l'embrase, l'enflamme, et que cette danse ne serait pas aussi sensuelle s'il n'y avait pas ce témoin d'un ébat naissant. Il ne se sent plus coupable de rien. Il pourrait presque faire l'amour à sa copine ici, sur cette piste. Leurs mouvements sont de plus en plus équivoques, et d'ailleurs, peut-être même que personne ne s'en apercevrait. Tout le monde est déchiré de toute façon. _

_Horo Horo ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Qui il enlace. Qui il désire. Qui il aime. _

_Et soudain, Jeanne relève la tête, cherche ses lèvres et l'embrasse. Passionnément. C'est chaud, profond, cru, presque violent. Sa langue a un goût de vodka-pomme et se marie parfaitement à sa tequila sunrise au rhum coco. Alors, son énergie décuplée, Horo Horo ferme les yeux et lui rend son baiser avec la même fièvre. _

.

_Quand il ouvre les yeux, Ren est parti. _

_Horo Horo réalise qu'il a perdu son pari._

_._


	19. Chapter 19

_._

**X.**

**Now or never - Three days grace**

.

[10/10]

Pas la peine d'épiloguer sur cette soirée.

D'abord, mes souvenirs sont un peu flous. J'ai l'impression que j'ai dans ma tête les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais plus très bien comment nous sommes rentrés.

Je me suis complètement laissé aller. Jeanne aussi d'ailleurs. On voyait qu'elle avait bu. Elle était complètement allumée. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça.

Non pas qu'elle soit coincée. Elle est discrète. Douce, tendre, attentionnée. Mais pas... comment dire. Enfin. C'est pas une femme fatale, quoi.

Cette nuit-là, j'avais l'impression de me trouver avec une toute autre personne. Quelqu'un avait transformé mon ange en démon.

Nous n'avons pas osé en reparler.

Et moi... Ce qui s'est passé pendant que nous dansions... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Mais en tout cas, une chose est sûre: j'arrête de boire. C'est fini.

.

Je suis débile. Et faible.

Je me hais. Je mérite mille morts pour ce que je fais. Je tourne et je tourne et je retourne entre le marteau et l'enclume, et pourtant, je ne mérite ni l'un ni l'autre.

Jeanne est une femme merveilleuse.

Ren est un homme incomparable.

Je voudrais pouvoir les avoir tous les deux.

Mais je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas possible. C'est injuste.

Il y en a un que j'aime moins que l'autre.

Je voudrais tant que ce soit l'inverse: c'est elle que je voudrais préférer.

.

Pourquoi? Sérieusement, pourquoi? Pourquoi _moi_?

Est-ce que je me serais attiré les foudres d'un esprit malfaisant? Est-ce que c'est ma punition pour avoir tant maltraité les miens, négligé mon père, rejeté ma petite sœur?

Est-ce que c'est toi, Dam, qui m'en veux toujours pour t'avoir repoussée?

Est-ce que ton fantôme s'apaisera lorsque ce sera moi sous l'avalanche du mépris de tous? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu attends? Que je sois à mon tour rejeté par ceux que j'aime?

Après tout, si c'est ça, je ne peux rien dire.

Je l'ai mérité.

Je suis un con.

.

[11/10]

Comme je passe beaucoup de temps à détailler pourquoi je suis un con, je vais faire une pause dans l'écriture. Au moins jusqu'à la soirée chez Manta. Vu que j'y vais avec Jeanne et que Ren sera là, tu peux y aller, je suis sûr que j'aurai quelque chose à raconter.

.

[14/10]

J'ai énormément hésité, mais il faut que j'écrive.

Ce journal, qui a commencé comme une corvée, est finalement devenu une drogue.

Comme je l'avais prévu (hahaha, THE phrase du Grand Méchant Débile, dans les films), j'ai des choses à raconter après cette soirée et pas que des choses sympas. Déjà, je me suis forcé à ne pas écrire tout de suite en rentrant, à vif, j'ai attendu le lendemain, au soir, pour avoir plus de recul.

Passons sur la soirée en elle-même: sympa, posée, tranquille. J'appréhendais comme toujours de trop manger. Bien sûr. Si seulement ça n'avait été que ça.

Nous avons dîné assez simplement. Le poisson était absolument délicieux. Parce que, oui, Manta, en plus d'être un génie, cuisine plutôt bien. Un peu comme Ryû mais en moins créatif. Ryû, lui, est vraiment un artiste.

Bref. On était posés chez Manta. Je n'avais pas trop mangé, j'étais plutôt bien de ce côté-là. Mais j'étais tellement angoissé à l'idée de me trouver seul avec _lui_ que j'ai collé Tam toute la soirée. Qu'elle a passé à envoyer des texto à Hao.

Encore lui. Elle m'inquiète. Je sais que ça fait des mois qu'elle se dérobe, qu'elle affirme que c'est justement pour le rembarrer, mais ce n'est pas prudent de lui répondre tout le temps comme ça. En plus, elle dit qu'elle veut couper les ponts mais elle lui revient toujours. Et chaque fois qu'elle parle de lui, elle s'agace. Il lui tape sur les nerfs, ça se voit. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de le casser, dès qu'elle le peut.

Pour quelqu'un qui fait de la litté, on dirait qu'elle sait pas encore comment ça marche.

Re-bref.

Je suis un lâche. Même quand j'écris, je me raccroche à mes amis.

.

Je me suis collé à Jeanne aussi. C'est là qu'il est arrivé la première chose.

Elle a pris ma main. Un truc machinal, qu'on fait à son mec quoi. Ensuite elle s'est tournée vers moi et m'a souri. A ce moment-là, j'ai répondu et juste après, regardé dans la direction de Ren.

Il la regardait. Un regard tranchant, aigu, à 100% et dans ce regard, j'ai vu toute la haine du monde.

La rage. Le dégoût. Le mépris. La colère. L'envie. Le meurtre. La malédiction. Tout y passait.

C'était le regard le plus effrayant que j'ai jamais vu de toute mon existence.

Pirika est enfoncée. C'était... j'ai cru qu'il allait se jeter sur elle et la tuer. Tout simplement. J'ai été terrifié pendant une seconde.

J'ai lu autre chose dans ses yeux, à ce moment-là: la jalousie.

A ce moment, j'ai compris que ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Il fallait que je fasse un choix.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

.

Ensuite.

Non.

Je ne peux pas.

Je ne suis pas prêt à raconter la suite. Pas encore.

D'abord parce qu'il est quatre heures du matin et que la seule chose qui me fait envie, c'est dormir.

_Dormir, et rien de plus! et puis ne plus souffrir!_

Dormir, mourir, rêver, peut-être. Comme disait l'autre. Je ne sais plus dans quel ordre.

Quelle ironie. Dire qu'Hamlet était ma bête noire quand j'étais en licence d'anglais! A présent, je suis comme lui.

Un con.

_._


	20. Chapter 20

.

_INTERLUDE 10 - So insane - Smash Mouth_

.

_La nourriture s'étalait sous leurs yeux, rutilante, telle les pièces d'un trésor espagnol. _

_Tous plongeaient leurs mains avides dedans et y revenaient inlassablement. Tous sauf eux. _

_Lui tâtonnait, hésitant, s'emparait avec lenteur de la plus petite part possible et la portait timidement à sa bouche._

_Elle, en revanche, avait pris un peu de tout, grignoté du bout des lèvres, s'était resservie une minuscule portion par politesse et à présent, se contentait de les regarder manger._

_Ce qui différenciait Horo Horo des autres, c'était l'appréhension et la méfiance. _

_Ce qui distinguait Jeanne des autres, c'était son très visible et absolu manque d'appétit. _

_Les plats s'étaient vidés. La musique avait été montée et émergeait, rythmée, du brouhaha des conversations. L'odeur lointaine de la cigarette de Ryû sur le balcon venait chatouiller leurs narines._

_Jeanne se sentait flotter, comme en apesanteur. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Elle était encore sous le choc. _

_La foudre dans les yeux de Ren ne lui avait pas échappée._

_Elle s'était sentie transpercer par ce regard impitoyable et sans concession et elle avait eu l'effroyable impression de se tenir nue devant lui. C'était comme s'il parvenait à sonder son âme, à s'enfoncer à travers ses pensées avec l'aisance d'un couteau qu'on plante dans une motte de beurre. Et ce qu'il avait vu était manifestement répugnant. _

_Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un regard aussi chargé de haine puisse se tourner vers elle. _

_La surprise retenait sa respiration. Que lui avait-elle fait pour mériter une telle animosité? Elle n'avait pratiquement jamais eu affaire à lui! Ils ne s'étaient jamais fréquentés, bien que Horo Horo ait toujours présenté Ren comme son meilleur ami._

_Pourquoi Ren Tao la haïssait-elle?_

_Jeanne serra plus fort la main de Horo Horo et mendia des yeux l'attention de Tamao, non loin d'eux. Elle avait besoin d'échanger avec une amie. _

.

_Un peu plus tard, les yeux assassins de Ren Tao lui étaient sortis de l'esprit, quand ce désagréable souvenir se rappela brutalement à elle. Elle revenait des toilettes quand elle le croisa dans le couloir. Perdu dans ses pensées, Ren releva la tête, blêmit et se figea. Jeanne fit de même, et vit encore l'éclair de dégoût et de colère luire dans les yeux du jeune homme. Bien qu'il se soit efforcé d'adoucir l'or de son regard par une note de miel, la rage était toujours là, grondante. Le pli de sa bouche était amer, comme s'il avait avalé une bouchée de sel, et Jeanne percevait, avec une acuité presque animale, la virulence de ses pulsions haineuses, nimbant l'atmosphère._

_Finalement, sans parvenir à voiler l'éclat féroce de son expression, il s'écarta poliment pour la laisser passer. Jeanne courba l'échine pour le remercier et se sentit horriblement maladroite. En passant devant lui, elle parvint finalement à trouver le courage de lui demander:_

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ? _

_Sa voix était étranglée, timide. Ridiculement puérile._

_Ren se retourna à son tour et un rictus fugace défigura ses traits._

_- Non, rien, articula-t-il avec l'air d'un homme qui se retient de toutes ses forces de céder à une tentation effroyable._

_Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça, alors? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait? demanda Jeanne intérieurement. Mais elle n'osa pas prononcer une seule de ces paroles. Le visage de Ren avait repris une contenance un peu plus aimable mais il paraissait peu désireux de discuter avec elle plus longtemps. _

_Elle abandonna la partie. En deux enjambées, elle se réfugia dans le salon, au milieu des rires gais et des lumières rassurantes._

.

_Au cours de la soirée, le malaise de Jeanne s'amplifia. _

_Elle sentait bien que, depuis quelques temps, Horo Horo s'éloignait d'elle. Cette idée l'emplissait de tristesse et l'empêchait de profiter de la fête. Cela devait faire un peu plus d'un mois... Malgré ses sourires, son aisance à mentir, qu'elle connaissait bien, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. _

_Elle souffrait de ses réticences et de ses rebuffades. Elle le voyait s'évader, se replier dans le secret de ses pensées lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais elle était incapable de lui demander pourquoi. Elle n'osait pas le brusquer. _

_Elle ne cessait de se remettre en cause. Depuis leur première dispute, au sujet de la nourriture, une affreuse petite voix lui chuchotait qu'elle n'était sans doute pas la compagne qu'il fallait au jeune homme. Elle parvenait à le comprendre mieux que personne, et pourtant, face à sa maladie, elle se sentait parfois incroyablement démunie. Ce n'était pas elle qui lui enseignerait la faim, c'était sûr. _

_Pourtant, la fragilité avait du charme à ses yeux. C'était son côté "infirmière": elle aimait prendre soin des autres. Comme elle s'était occupée de son beau-père malade jusqu'à la fin. Après, toute la question était de savoir s'il était vraiment bon pour elle de répéter ce schéma._

_"Vis ta vie, pars au Japon", lui avait-on conseillé, une fois les détails des funérailles réglés. "Profite et quitte un peu cette maison triste. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour la jeunesse. Les odeurs de médicaments te vieilliront avant l'heure."_

_Elle avait obéi. Elle s'était enfuie à l'autre bout du monde pour fuir les émanations d'hôpital qui s'échappaient de chez eux. Tout ça pour s'amouracher d'un garçon anorexique._

_Il ne tenait qu'à elle de rompre la malédiction. De quitter l'atmosphère de la maladie. Elle n'avait pas à porter la souffrance des autres parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu soulager celle de son beau-père. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas su lui demander pardon pour toutes les fois où elle s'était montrée ingrate. _

_Elle se rappelait de la joie qu'elle éprouvait à le provoquer. Elle qui avait toujours été une enfant sage et silencieuse, aussi docile qu'un agneau, s'était subitement transformée en adolescente rebelle et insolente, vers l'âge de treize ans. C'était à peu près à l'époque où Marco lui avait révélé qu'il n'était pas son véritable père. Elle avait eu du mal à lui pardonner de lui avoir menti. _

_Elle avait d'abord refusé de manger et avait commencé à rejeter la religion dans laquelle il l'avait élevée. Ensuite, elle s'était mise à fréquenter des garçons tous plus stupides les uns que les autres et à découcher, aussi, parfois. _

_Le dernier en date portait le prénom d'un des plus grands héros de la Grèce Antique. Et pourtant, c'était un lâche. Elle avait gâché son temps avec lui. Tout cela, dans le seul but de protester contre l'éducation rigoriste de son beau-père et contre la surveillance étroite qu'il exerçait sur sa santé, son régime, ses fréquentations, ses études. _

_Quelle dérision. Si Marco ne s'était pas tant soucié d'elle, il aurait peut-être pu être dépisté à temps. Et elle, si elle avait su qu'elle était si proche de le perdre, elle se serait montrée plus compréhensive. _

_A présent, blindée de fer, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle reportait sa culpabilité dans ses relations. Elle cachait ses faiblesses et endossait toujours le rôle du soutien, parfois au mépris d'elle-même. C'était devenu un réflexe. Et cela lui déplaisait, par moments. _

_Elle était fragile, elle le savait. Sa carrière, ses propres troubles alimentaires, tout cela faisait d'elle une cible potentielle de nombreux problèmes. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir aimer un homme bien portant qui aurait pris soin d'elle, pour changer. Mais elle tenait à Horo Horo. _

_Hélas. _

.

_Jeanne était l'une des seules à ne pas avoir bu une seule goutte d'alcool, avec Horo Horo (malgré les instances de ses amis, qui savaient _parfaitement _que cela faisait rapidement effet chez lui), et l'ambiance commençait à lui peser. Elle riait moins, elle n'arrivait pas à papoter, bref, elle n'était pas assez pompette pour rentrer dans le délire. _

_Il y en avait encore un autre qui avait rechigné à boire avec eux mais qui, lui, s'était laissé finalement convaincre, eh bien, c'était Ren. A présent, le Chinois contemplait la bouteille avec une sorte d'amertume, qui ternissait son regard. De temps en temps, il jetait un œil à Horo Horo qui bavardait joyeusement avec Tamao et Yoh. _

_Jeanne ne tenait pas spécialement à lui parler. _

_Aussi elle alla se réfugier quelques minutes dans les toilettes. _

.

_Le problème c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermée dans les WC jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. _

_Au bout de dix minutes, elle décida de sortir. Elle éteignit la lumière, savourant le calme, qui s'opposait au bruit lointain et confus de la fête. La salle de bain était juste à côté. Elle y passa pour se laver les mains et se rafraîchir les tempes. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans le salon, quand un bruit de pas se fit entendre. _

_Par un réflexe superstitieux, Jeanne se renfonça dans l'ombre de la pièce située en face des toilettes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Peut-être le besoin de solitude la poussait-il à se cacher? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'en félicita en apercevant la silhouette mince et la coupe pointue fort reconnaissable de Ren. Décidément, il fallait toujours que ce soit lui! Quelle tuile._

_Bon. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre qu'il entre dans les toilettes pour s'échapper. C'était simple._

_Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas ainsi. _

_Elle entendit Ren entrer dans la salle de bain. L'eau coula un moment, puis il ressortit et s'arrêta net. _

_- Oh, fit-il, manifestement surpris. _

_Jeanne crut pendant deux secondes qu'il l'avait vue, mais elle respira lorsque résonna, à l'autre bout du couloir, une autre voix, incroyablement gênée:_

_- Ah, euh... désolé. _

_Horo Horo._

_Il y eut un long silence, puis Ren lança avec agressivité:_

_- C'est quoi, ton problème?_

_- Quel problème...?_

_- Fous-toi de ma gueule, en plus. Depuis un mois, tu ne me parles plus. C'est limite si tu dis bonjour quand on se croise. Et ce petit numéro, la dernière fois, en boîte, c'était quoi, hein? Ben alors, réponds! C'est quoi ton problème?_

_- J'en ai pas, bredouilla Horo Horo, qui semblait prêt à prendre la fuite._

_Il y eut un bruit empressé. Jeanne comprit que Ren avait franchi d'un bond l'espace qui les séparait pour retenir Horo Horo. Une exclamation étouffée retentit, puis un choc sourd. La jeune femme risqua un œil prudent à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Les silhouettes des deux garçons se dessinaient dans le faisceau de lumière. Ren avait empoigné Horo Horo par les épaules et l'avait plaqué contre le mur pour l'empêcher de filer. Au loin, les conversations et les rires offraient à la situation un fond sonore presque incongru. Jeanne retint son souffle._

_- Je te préviens, chuchota Ren d'une voix terrifiante. N'essaye pas de jouer avec moi. Ça pourrait très mal se terminer pour toi. Je rentrerai pas là-dedans. Que tu le veuilles ou non, on va parler. Maintenant. _

_- Je n'ai rien à te dire, rétorqua froidement Horo Horo. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "jouer avec toi"? _

_- Me prends pas pour un con. Je parle de la soirée qu'on a passé dans cette putain de boîte._

_- Je m'en souviens pas. J'avais trop bu._

_- Ouais, ouais, ouais. Tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais, hein? C'était quoi, une vengeance? Tu m'en voulais pour la fois où je t'ai forcé à manger, c'est ça? Putain, mais dis-le, espèce de... _

_- Quoi, mais non! Ça n'a rien à voir!_

_- Ha!_

_Horo Horo poussa un juron à mi-voix, comprenant qu'il venait de se trahir. _

_- Donc, il y a bien un truc, grogna Ren avec un rictus. On progresse. C'est quoi? _

_Jeanne écoutait, sans bouger, à en perdre haleine. Elle était tout entière suspendue à la discussion. Elle aussi savait bien que quelque chose troublait Horo Horo. Allait-elle enfin connaître la vérité? Par contre, certains détails lui échappaient. __Pourquoi Ren se montrait-il si violent? D'abord avec elle, puis maintenant... Que voulait-il dire par "jouer"? Et pourquoi en revenait-il sans cesse à cette soirée, cette soirée où ils étaient allés danser et où... __Horo Horo avait peut-être oublié, mais ses souvenirs à elle étaient bien nets. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés d'une semelle jusqu'au lendemain matin. Et même si Ren avait pu être choqué par leur conduite dans le club, elle ne voyait absolument pas en quoi cela le regardait._

_Mais alors même qu'elle s'interrogeait, ses propres questions lui semblaient faussées. Elle avait l'impression d'être à côté de la plaque. Quelque chose d'autre la turlupinait. Quelque chose dans les voix, les souffles, les crissements qu'elle entendait, de l'autre côté de la porte. Quelque chose, oui, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus._

_Horo Horo hésita. Il semblait sur le point de donner la réponse tant attendue, mais se ravisa à la dernière minute et choisit de grommeler:_

_- Fous-moi la paix._

_Contre toute attente, la voix de Ren n'exprimait plus de colère, mais plutôt de la lassitude:_

_- Je ne te lâcherai pas, soupira-t-il. Et tu le sais. Alors accouche! _

_- Je te le répète: il n'y a aucun problème._

_Jeanne ferma les yeux. Cette nuance dans sa voix... celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il mentait. Avec un peu d'entraînement, elle avait appris à la repérer. Et là, c'était évident. Horo Horo mentait. Mal. Lui qui était d'ordinaire un professionnel du bluff, un véritable arracheur de dents... ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose: un trouble émotionnel gigantesque._

_- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, siffla Ren. J'en ai marre de te voir t'enfuir en permanence. C'est méprisable. Bats-toi, un peu._

_- Fais attention, gronda Horo Horo. Je commence à en avoir assez de cette conversation. Je n'ai pas de problème... à part que je ne sais pas ce que ma copine t'a fait pour que tu la regardes comme ça, mais..._

_- Hein?_

_- Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu? On aurait dit que t'allais la tuer! C'est pas toi qui as un problème, finalement? _

_- Change pas de sujet. J'en ai soupé de tes techniques d'esquive. On parlait de toi. _

_Jeanne frissonna en se rappelant le regard haineux du Chinois. Risquant un nouvel œil à travers la porte, elle retint son souffle. Ren maintenait toujours Horo Horo par les épaules._

_- Tu ne comptes vraiment pas me lâcher? demanda soudain Horo Horo, d'une voix glaciale. _

_- Non, répondit Ren très bas. _

_L'Aïnou se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule, grognant tel le chat qui crache et arrondit son dos pour impressionner l'adversaire. Il fit mine de s'en aller pour rejoindre les autres, mais Ren ne l'entendait manifestement pas ainsi. __Il le saisit par le bras et lui fit faire volte-face. Aussi simplement que si son ami avait été une poupée de chiffons. Puis il le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur et l'y maintint. Horo Horo se débattit. Sans résultat. Ren y avait mis plus de force, cette fois. Et lui était encore affaibli, fluet par rapport à son ami._

_A travers la semi-pénombre, Jeanne vit le regard de Ren briller tandis que celui de Horo Horo fuyait de tous côtés, comme pour chercher une échappatoire. Acculé, impuissant, l'Aïnou parut soudain terrifié._

_- Ne me touche pas, souffla Horo Horo avec angoisse._

_- De quoi t'as peur? se radoucit Ren, surpris par le désespoir de sa voix. Je vais pas te faire de mal, crétin. _

_- Ah ouais? _

_- Je veux juste qu'on parle, c'est tout. _

_Horo Horo eut un rire sans joie. _

_- Menteur. _

_Ren se tut quelques minutes. _

_- C'était donc ça._

_Son visage était devenu très sombre, et même triste. _

_- Je te répugne. _

_- Non, protesta Horo Horo dans un murmure. _

_Le cœur de Jeanne battait à toute vitesse. Elle n'osait plus respirer._

_- Je ne peux pas te blâmer, poursuivit Ren avec amertume. Je comprends ce que tu ressens._

_- Non...répéta Horo Horo._

_- Je ne m'approcherai plus jamais de toi. Je te le jure._

_- Non... souffla Horo Horo._

_- Je vais te lâcher, maintenant._

_Ren relâcha légèrement la pression qu'il imposait à Horo Horo. Mais, au même moment, celui-ci le saisit par les poignets. _

_- Non..._

_Le contact parut leur faire l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent, les mains serrées, tendus, surpris. L'instant se figea. Leur empoignade ne voulait pas se défaire. Mais il ne s'agissait plus de retenir Horo Horo, il ne s'agissait plus de repousser Ren. Leurs positions s'était inversées. C'était à présent Ren qui cherchait à s'enfuir et Horo Horo à le retenir. _

_Jeanne pouvait presque sentir le sang battre à leurs oreilles. A moins que ce ne fût le sien. Elle entendait leurs respirations s'accélérer. L'un des deux déglutit. _

_Un rayon de lumière plus fort que les autres, en provenance du salon, éclaircit le couloir. Ren était sur la défensive, les yeux écarquillés. Horo Horo était suspendu à son regard comme à ses poignets, effrayé, en attente, tétanisé. Ils étaient proches. Beaucoup plus proches. Bien trop proches._

_Jeanne voyait. Elle discernait tout depuis sa cachette. _

_Elle avait vu leurs attitudes changer, leurs mains passer de la bagarre à la caresse et l'instant virer à l'électrique. A présent, elle percevait, malgré l'obscurité, le rougissement de son petit ami. Elle entendait son pouls battre à toute vitesse. Elle sentait la chaleur monter d'un cran, l'atmosphère se raidir, les bruits se tarir. Elle ne pouvait plus se leurrer. Elle avait compris depuis le début sans vouloir se l'avouer que la tension qui régnait entre eux était une tension..._

_Oui, sexuelle, c'était le mot._

_Ce qui arriva ensuite ne pouvait plus la surprendre._

_Horo Horo embrassa Ren. Il rompit la faible distance qui séparait leurs visages et cueillit les lèvres de son ami. Celui-ci, surpris pendant une fraction de seconde, vint à sa rencontre sans hésitation. Leurs bouches scellées l'une à l'autre, ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur, immobiles, sans un souffle. Ren s'écarta le premier, voulut parler, mais le regard de Horo Horo l'en empêcha. _

_Pas de colère, pas de dégoût, rien de ce qu'il avait pu y voir, par un autre soir. Rien. Juste une buée dans les yeux et des lèvres entrouvertes qui quémandaient, qui suppliaient, qui l'invitaient. _

_Ren eut un soupir d'infini soulagement et se rua de nouveau à sa rencontre. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, cette fois plus longuement, avec fougue, comme assoiffés l'un de l'autre. Les mains de Ren glissèrent le long des bras de Horo Horo et plongèrent dans son dos. Il alla chercher ses reins, se colla à lui. Lâcha la bride, enfin. Sous cette pression, Horo Horo ploya, se cambra, écarta les lèvres, accueillit sa langue. Le baiser se démultiplia. Leurs bouches dévorantes ne se quittèrent que pour s'égarer vaguement sur les joues, mentons, nez, parsemant leurs peaux de cercles de salive, humides et brûlants._

_Les doigts de Ren remontèrent jusqu'au cou et s'enfoncèrent dans la chevelure de Horo Horo. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. De toute façon on voyait bien que l'Aïnou le retenait, les bras enroulés autour de sa nuque, pressant convulsivement son visage contre le sien, comme pour l'empêcher à tout jamais de rompre leur baiser._

_Fondus dans le noir en une seule silhouette, les deux hommes paraissaient avoir oublié le reste du monde. Leurs visages pressés l'un contre l'autre s'aspiraient, se buvaient, en un geste de survie, comme deux plongeurs qui échangent de l'oxygène lorsque l'un d'eux a des bouteilles défectueuses. Leurs mains glissaient, parcouraient, exploraient. Leurs souffles unis s'exhalaient dans les faibles interstices laissés par leurs lèvres avides. Leurs corps soudés l'un à l'autre répandaient une musique mouillée, charnue, sensuelle, ponctuée de murmures et de soupirs._

_Une tension, très ancienne, très douloureuse, venait d'être relâchée. Il y avait du soulagement, dans cette étreinte, de l'aveu, du renoncement, de l'acceptation. _

_Jeanne, restée longtemps immobile, se recula dans la pénombre. _

_Un éclair de lucidité, de compréhension, de souffrance la traversa tandis qu'elle prenait conscience de tout ce qu'elle avait vu, entendu, compris, mettait des mots sur ses soupçons, réinterprétait les événements des derniers mois._

_Lentement, sans bruit, au son des souffles et des caresses des deux garçons qui, de toute façon, ne l'auraient pas entendue, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol froid._

_Son cœur cognait douloureusement._

_._


	21. Chapter 21

___._

**XI.**

**Hurricane - Theory of a Deadman**

.

[14/10]

Je n'arrive toujours pas à écrire ce qui s'est passé.

Je ne mange plus. Trois miettes par jour. Max.

Je m'en veux tellement.

J'avais pris ma décision. Dès que je suis arrivé chez Manta, je savais. Je croyais savoir ce que je voulais. Je l'avais choisie, elle.

Et voilà, il a suffi qu'on se croise dans un couloir, dans un putain de couloir mal éclairé. Qu'il me parle. Qu'il me touche. Qu'il se mette là, juste devant moi, que je sente son souffle sur mon visage, son odeur, son corps si proche, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes... Et ça a tout fichu en l'air. Mes résolutions, mon choix. Tout.

.

Jeanne sait. Oui, elle sait, elle nous a vus, c'est obligé.

On a fini par se séparer.

Pas avec Jeanne, Ren et moi, je veux dire. Ce soir-là. Quand on s'embrassait dans le couloir.

Au bout d'un moment, je ne pouvais plus respirer, il me fallait de l'air et puis, ça devenait vraiment trop chaud pour moi.

Je voulais l'écarter. Il m'a maintenu contre ce mur et je l'ai entendu grogner "Non". C'était comme s'il m'avait dit: "Tu ne m'échapperas pas, cette fois." Je me suis senti très mal. J'étais pris au piège, et puis, je n'avais pas voulu ça... enfin, si je l'avais voulu. Je le voulais, je le voulais, je ne voulais que ça depuis des mois. J'en ai des suées rien que d'y repenser. Mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, contre le mur de notre pote, avec les autres et ma copine dans la pièce d'à côté.

Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un seul mot pour le raisonner. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est dire son nom, mais ça lui a plu, apparemment, ce con. Il continuait à m'embrasser, je sentais qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Et puis, j'ai été sauvé par le gong!

Sérieusement si Pirika n'avait pas éclaté de rire à ce moment-là (elle a de ces rires suraigus que je déteste d'habitude), ça ne l'aurait pas fait sursauter et il aurait... je suis peut-être stupide, mais pendant deux secondes je me suis demandé s'il allait pas me violer sur place. Bénie soit Pirika et ses gloussements. Ma sœur m'a sauvé, une fois de plus.

C'est comme ça que j'ai pu le calmer. Je lui ai dit qu'on devait retourner avec les autres. Qu'il y avait Jeanne, qu'on devait discuter. J'aurais sorti n'importe quelle connerie pour pouvoir filer loin de lui. Parce que j'avais peur, j'avais craqué, je mourrais d'envie de continuer, je n'avais plus un fil de sec, et parce que sa présence me... c'était trop.

Voilà, le reste, je m'en souviens plus trop à part que je suis revenu dans le salon. Personne n'avait fait attention à nous. Et là, j'ai vu...

J'ai vu Jeanne revenir du couloir qu'on venait de quitter.

Les toilettes certainement.

Elle m'a regardé. Ses yeux avaient l'air morts. Elle est venue droit vers moi. Moi, je me liquéfiais. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait rentrer. Je l'ai raccompagnée.

J'ai voulu lui parler. Je n'osais pas la toucher, l'embrasser, je ne pouvais pas. Pas après ça. Pas avec la saveur de Ren dans ma bouche. Je voulais lui parler, simplement... elle a posé un doigt sur mes lèvres et elle a dit: "C'est inutile".

Je ne l'ai pas encore revue. Mais je le dois. Je le lui dois. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

Je suis un putain de gros con.

.

[15/10]

Il m'a appelé. Pas Jeanne.

Quand je vois son numéro s'afficher, j'ai l'impression de faire un infarctus.

J'ai encore l'impression que je l'ai rêvé. Rêve ou pas, je ne fais qu'y penser. J'ai comme un creux dans le ventre, mais cette fois, ça ne me soulage pas.

C'est une première.

Je n'ai plus peur du plein, je souffre du vide. Je suis en manque.

Je me posais plein de questions depuis quelques temps. Maintenant, j'ai ma réponse et elle est toute simple: lui.

Ren est comme ma maladie: j'ai flirté avec lui jusqu'à la chute. Il m'inhibe, me hante, me ronge. Il est ma drogue, mon vide, mon jeûne: maintenant que j'y ai goûté, j'en veux encore. Il m'en faut plus. Plus, toujours plus, plus loin, plus fort et si je dois en crever, je m'en fous.

Et en même temps, Ren est comme la nourriture: c'est l'interdit que je me suis fixé, le pas que je ne pouvais pas franchir, le truc qui me répugne et que je _dois_ rejeter, si je veux rester fidèle à moi-même, selon le chemin que j'ai choisi, mais ma tête a beau cracher dessus, mon corps, lui, en _a besoin_ pour vivre.

Je l'aime, je le hais. Il me dégoûte, je le veux. Et si j'en prends trop, j'ai peur de le vomir.

.

[16/10]

J'ai craqué.

Je suis allé chez lui.

Je suis un con, n'oublions pas. Je voulais qu'on parle, je n'ai pas arrêté de me le répéter sur la route.

Un bon gros mensonge ne fait jamais de mal.

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas de "parler" dont j'avais envie. Bien sûr que non. Il l'a parfaitement compris.

Quand je suis arrivé, il a ouvert la porte, m'a fait entrer, et il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de dire un mot. Il s'est jeté sur moi. Et moi sur lui, aussi, faut bien avouer.

.

C'était encore plus intense que l'autre fois. Il m'a collé contre la porte. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais tétanisé. Mais j'avais l'impression que je mourrais sur place s'il arrêtait de m'embrasser. Ses lèvres sont tellement douces... tellement chaudes... Je le sentais peser de tout son poids contre moi. Sa poitrine moulée à la mienne, la chaleur de sa peau, ses épaules si dures et si fortes... il m'a embrassé dans le cou aussi. Dans l'oreille, dans le creux de l'épaule... Sa langue me badigeonnait de salive, c'était... dégueulassement bon. Je ne vois pas comment dire ça autrement.

J'étais comme lui. Complètement fou. Les mains baladeuses. Sa nuque, ses cheveux, ses épaules, son torse... et son ventre... tellement plat, fin, musclé ce qu'il faut, avec les hanches qui saillent, lisse et...

Je ne pouvais pas descendre plus bas. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas. Je sentais bien qu'il était excité. Moi aussi. Ses hanches collées aux miennes, ça me mettait dans tous mes états. Mais jamais je n'aurais osé le toucher à cet endroit. Jamais. Il me semblait que si je le faisais, je ne pourrais plus jamais me trouver la moindre excuse. Je ne pourrais plus jamais dire que ce n'était rien, quelques baisers, pas grand-chose. Je ne pourrais plus jamais dire que c'était anodin. Je ne pourrais plus jamais revenir en arrière.

Si je faisais ça, ensuite, je serais obligé d'appeler ça par son nom: un rapport sexuel avec un autre homme.

Putain je l'ai écrit. Voilà, je l'ai écrit. Et ça n'a rien changé.

Je ne pouvais pas descendre plus bas, donc. Mais lui ne s'est pas gêné. C'était ignoblement bon, crade, doux, choquant, tendre, répugnant et c'était ce que je voulais. Mon sale, lâche, immonde corps le voulait. Et je n'arrivais plus à le maîtriser. Je n'avais plus le moindre contrôle sur moi-même.

C'était à peu près comme la fois où je me suis enfilé tous les yaourts du frigo de Jeanne.

Ren a pris ma main d'autorité et l'a mise dans son pantalon. Ensuite, il est devenu complètement fou, il s'est mis à parler chinois, à me déshabiller et à m'embarquer dans son salon. Je me suis retrouvé sur son canapé, avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour le retenir.

J'ai gueulé un coup, je crois. Il a fini par comprendre que je ne pouvais pas.

Alors, on s'est juste assis sur son canapé, l'un contre l'autre. Longtemps.

.

Finalement, on s'est mis à parler. Déjà, je lui ai dit que je devais rompre avec Jeanne. Que ce n'était pas correct. Il l'a compris, ça aussi.

Je lui ai dit que je reviendrais. Après. Je l'ai promis, juré, j'aurais craché s'il l'avait demandé. Je lui ai demandé... allez, si tu t'y connais en films mièvres, tu dois pouvoir deviner... de me laisser le temps.

Oui ça ressemble à un énorme cliché, mais un cliché n'est pas forcément un mensonge. Et celui-là est vrai: c'était la seule chose dont j'avais besoin. Du temps pour accepter. Pour me forcer à l'idée. Pour considérer ça avec calme et objectivité. Pour régler mes affaires. Pour que tout soit clean. Du temps pour me guérir, parce que ça en prend, beaucoup. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

.

Avant que je m'en aille, il m'a retenu. Il a posé ma main sur ma joue et il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je mange.

Je ne lui ai pas demandé comment il savait. Je me suis aperçu, depuis quelques temps, que même si je reprenais vite du poids en remangeant, je fondais immédiatement dès j'arrêtais.

J'ai dû maigrir durant ces derniers jours et il l'a vu.

Je n'ai pas bataillé. Je l'ai suivi dans sa cuisine et j'ai mangé son reste de riz.

J'ai repensé à ce qui s'était passé à la cafétéria. La fois où il m'a forcé à manger. Et lui aussi, ça se voyait. Il me mangeait des yeux, comme ce jour-là.

C'était horriblement tendu. Jamais, de toute ma vie, je n'ai eu à ce point envie d'embrasser quelqu'un. Je _voulais_ qu'il me saute dessus. J'avais envie de rouler au sol avec lui et d'en mourir étouffé.

Je l'ai vu serrer des poings, les yeux mi-clos, pendant que je reprenais du riz. Je l'ai vu y penser au même instant que moi et j'ai vu le moment où il allait craquer et passer à l'acte.

Sauf que moi, j'ai l'habitude de ne pas m'écouter. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Je lui ai dit de rester où il était. Que s'il me touchait, j'arrêtais immédiatement de manger.

Ça l'a douché.

J'ai fini mon bol de riz.

Ensuite, il m'en a débarrassé et il m'a embrassé. Très doucement, avec tendresse. Je ne lui ai pas rendu, j'avais trop peur de déraper. Puis je suis rentré chez moi.

Au moment où je suis parti, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

.


	22. Chapter 22

.

_INTERLUDE 11 - Empires - 10 Years_

.

_Pirika regardait Jeanne et ne comprenait pas. _

_- C'est lui qui... _

_- Non, c'est moi qui ai rompu. _

_Jeanne baissa le nez vers son thé. _

_- Mais pourquoi? souffla Pirika. Vous n'aviez pas l'air d'aller si mal..._

_Jeanne eut un rire sans joie. _

_- Non. Mais il n'est plus amoureux de moi. S'il l'a jamais été. C'est pour ça que je l'ai quitté. J'ai préféré partir la première. _

_- Mais... tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas fait des idées? Et si tu te trompais? Tu sais qu'il est secret, il se cache, il ne s'ouvre pas facilement, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que..._

_- Je ne me trompe pas. J'en ai eu la preuve._

_- Quelle preuve? s'impatienta Pirika._

_Son cœur battait sourdement. Elle en avait mal. Elle ne voulait pas que son frère se sépare de Jeanne. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il essuie une déception amoureuse _maintenant_. Il guérissait à peine. Il se remettait bien et voilà que cette... andouille foutait leur relation en l'air à cause de ses problèmes existentiels! Elle était conne ou quoi? Comment peut-on avoir une preuve que quelqu'un vous aime ou non? Elles ne sont jamais si assurées, les preuves d'amour! _

_Pirika jugula sa colère, rétracta ses griffes de sœur, et répéta: _

_- C'est quoi cette preuve? _

_Jeanne lui répondit par un regard d'une profondeur abyssale._

_- Je ne peux pas te le dire._

_- Quoi?_

_- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. _

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? S'il s'est mal comporté, tu peux le dire, c'est mon frère, je le connais, je peux peut-être expliquer... _

_- Il m'en voudrait de te l'avoir dit. _

_- Jeanne, gémit Pirika, c'est si terrible que ça? Il t'a trompée ou quoi?_

_- Non, répondit-elle après un temps. Non, on ne peut pas dire ça. Mais je t'assure qu'il n'aimerait pas que je te le dise. Mais ce n'est rien de mal, ce n'est pas sa faute. _

_- Pas sa faute? Mais tu viens de dire... _

_- Pirika, écoute. Tout ce qui importe, c'est qu'il ne veut plus de moi. Je lui pèse. D'ailleurs, il a été soulagé quand je le lui ai dit. Nous nous sommes séparés à l'amiable._

_- Mais tu pourrais essayer... _

_- De le faire revenir? Non, aucune chance. _

_- Mais... mais... _

_Pirika était défaite. Jeanne sourit pour la réconforter. _

_- Ne fais pas cette tête. Je suis triste mais... on n'y peut rien. Ni moi, ni lui. On n'y peut rien. Je... j'en prends mon parti._

_- Je ne comprends vraiment pas, gémit Pirika. A part que tu... tu as l'air de t'en foutre royalement. _

_Jeanne tiqua. Son visage se durcit et s'adoucit instantanément. _

_- C'est faux. _

_- Alors pourquoi tu laisses tomber si facilement?_

_Le regard de Jeanne se perdit dans le vague. Elle dit simplement:_

_- Quand il t'aura parlé, tu comprendras. _

_- Comprendre quoi? rugit Pirika. En fait, c'est du flan, tout ça, hein? Tu l'as pas cette preuve, c'est juste que tu as envie de le quitter, c'est ça? En fait, c'est parce qu'il est malade! Tu te barres parce que tu n'en peux plus! Ou alors c'est parce que c'est mieux pour ta carrière! Tu le laisses tomber! C'est ça, hein? T'es rien qu'une sale petite égoïste, en fait! Espèce de... _

_Elle retint le mot ignoble qu'elle allait prononcer. _

_Jeanne s'était raidie. Ses lèvres étaient blanches. Pirika crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais elle se contenta de se lever et de répéter: _

_- Quand il t'aura parlé, tu comprendras._

_Lorsqu'elle s'en fut, Pirika serra les poings. Elle vit Jeanne grincer des dents en un rictus douloureux et essuyer une larme. Puis, elle redressa les épaules et quitta l'appartement._

_Pirika la trouva ridicule, affectée. Elle n'avait pas conscience de la force, du courage et de la patience que requérait ce simple geste. _

_Elle ne comprenait pas. _

_Elle savait juste que cette fille quittait son frère pour une raison inconnue qui n'existait peut-être même pas. Elle ne voyait que la peine, la fragilité de Horo Horo. Elle aurait dû gifler la belle athlète pour avoir la satisfaction de voir au moins une émotion se peindre sur son visage pâle. _

_Prise d'une bouffée de haine dont la violence la surprit, elle balaya d'un revers de main la tasse de Jeanne, qui alla se fracasser sur le sol. _

_- Foutue garce! _

_Puis elle ramassa les morceaux, furieuse contre elle-même. _

_Elle ne comprenait pas._

.


	23. Chapter 23

.

**XII.**

**Nothing else matters - Metallica**

.

[19/10]

J'ai beaucoup de choses à écrire aujourd'hui. Sur Ren, sur Jeanne. Sur Pirika.

Il faut que je commence par le commencement.

.

Jeanne d'abord. Nous nous sommes séparés, ça y est.

Je suis allé chez elle il y a deux jours, sans appeler, comme avant.

Je l'ai vue se rembrunir en ouvrant. Puis, elle m'a dit "entre, je m'attendais à ta visite".

J'étais dans mes petits souliers. Je savais qu'elle savait et puis... je l'ai quand même trompée. Je l'ai trompée avec un mec, alors qu'elle était juste à côté.

Elle n'a pas voulu que je m'explique. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle avait compris. Ensuite, elle a dit qu'il valait mieux en finir et qu'elle voulait rompre.

Je me suis retrouvé comme un con, à pas savoir quoi dire. J'étais encore plus nul que le plus nul des nuls.

On est restés silencieux, puis j'ai dit "D'accord".

Elle aurait pu me haïr, me frapper, rien.

J'étais au fin fond des abysses et elle rayonnait au-dessus de moi. Elle était calme, triste et elle ne m'en voulait pas. Cette fille, c'est un ange.

Je l'ai déjà dit, mais je n'exagère pas. Jeanne est une sainte.

Et moi je suis une merde.

Je ne savais pas comment lui demander pardon. Et enfin, j'ai trouvé la seule chose qu'il y avait à dire. Les seuls mots qui valaient le coup d'être prononcés dans cette situation.

Ces mots, c'étaient ceux-là: que j'avais découvert ce que je ressentais vraiment pour Ren il y a quelques semaines seulement. Et que quand nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble, j'éprouvais quelque chose de tout à fait sincère pour elle.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis la soirée chez Manta, j'ai vu de l'émotion paraître dans ses yeux. Elle m'a demandé de répéter, et son regard a brillé, comme si elle allait pleurer. Puis elle a serré les paupières et elle m'a remercié.

C'était un moment vraiment très triste.

Quand je suis parti, j'ai eu une impression bizarre: j'ai senti son parfum et j'ai eu envie de la serrer contre moi.

Je ne ressens pas pour elle cette espèce de transe délirante qui me possède quand je suis avec Ren. Mais j'éprouve encore quelque chose. Manifestement. Elle ne me laisse pas indifférent, malgré tout.

Je lui ai dit au revoir de loin, bien sûr.

Je me sentais drôle en repartant: malheureux, inquiet, étrange et soulagé à la fois. Je pouvais être avec lui sans culpabiliser. Je crois. Pourtant, Jeanne... elle me laissait un arrière-goût de regret.

Et même maintenant...

Franchement, je dois vraiment avoir un gros problème relationnel. J'ai cru aimer les filles, en fait, peut-être pas. Je croyais aimer les hommes, en fait peut-être pas non plus.

Est-ce qu'un jour, je saurai vraiment ce que je veux?

.

Je ne peux pas encore raconter la suite des événements. Il est tard et je suis épuisé. J'ai pas cours demain, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil.

.

[20/10]

Bien. Reprenons. Il faut que je parle de Pirika maintenant.

Elle a appris la nouvelle avant-hier matin.

J'ai eu une très, très, très grosse dispute avec ma sœur. Je lui en veux horriblement. Je m'en veux aussi. Je ne sais pas si un jour je trouverai un autre mot que "con" pour me décrire, mais j'ai l'impression de me surpasser, ces derniers mois.

Bref, Jeanne est passée chez moi le lendemain de notre séparation pour récupérer des affaires qu'elle avait laissées. Juste trois fois rien, mais elle est venue quand j'étais pas là, pour pas me déranger. Sauf qu'elle est tombée sur ma sœur.

Pirika ne l'a pas lâchée avant qu'elle lui raconte ce qui se passait. Connaissant ma sœur, ça a dû être l'interrogatoire en règle.

Jeanne lui a donc dit qu'on était séparés. Je ne l'avais pas encore fait. J'aurais peut-être dû lui en vouloir, mais non. C'est tant mieux. Elle a eu raison de ne pas mentir. Il y a eu assez de mensonges et de non-dits dans cette histoire. En plus, je sais que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, j'aurais attendu au moins une semaine, avant d'oser.

Elle lui a tout raconté sauf la raison de notre séparation. Elle n'a pas voulu dire à Pirika qu'elle m'avait surpris à embrasser Ren. Ce qui est tout de même un motif de rupture assez logique.

Elle aurait pu le lui dire, à ma sœur, s'en foutre ou se venger, qui sait, mais elle s'est tue.

Je la trompe, elle me découvre, elle prend son parti, elle se sacrifie et quand elle se trouve face à Pirika, la seule chose à laquelle elle pense, c'est préserver ma pudeur.

Une autre raison de penser que Jeanne est une sainte. Ou alors c'est un droïde. Y a pas d'autre solution.

Pirika n'a pas compris. Elle l'a traitée comme un chien. Elle a cru que Jeanne n'avait pas de réel motif de me quitter. Et encore, ce n'est pas Jeanne qui est allée me répéter ça. C'est Pirika. Parce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle me plaignait. "C'est une sale petite conne", qu'elle m'a dit.

Voilà pourquoi Jeanne est une sainte, et moi une merde.

Voilà pourquoi je me suis disputé avec Pirika. Et quand elle a prononcé ces mots, "sale petite conne", je l'ai frappée.

C'était non seulement nul, mais aussi injuste. Elle prenait ma défense. Et puis, c'est Pirika, elle est vive, elle monte tout de suite au créneau. Mais je n'ai pas supporté de l'entendre parler de Jeanne comme ça.

Je ne pensais pas être tombé assez bas pour me mettre à frapper des filles. Voilà une nouvelle médaille à ajouter à mon tableau de grosse merde.

Heureusement que Pirika sait se défendre. Elle m'a retourné ma claque et m'a répondu "Cette fois, c'est trop. Tu te casses."

Nous sommes débiles, dans la famille. La tête près du bonnet. Pirika est comme moi. Je ne l'avais pas tapée depuis qu'on était petits. Enfants, c'est banal. Adultes... ça change les choses.

J'ai pris quelques affaires pour aller passer la nuit ailleurs. Je m'en voulais, mais j'étais toujours furieux contre elle, à cause de la façon dont elle avait traité Jeanne.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où j'avais envie d'aller, évidemment. L'endroit où je suis actuellement.

.

Et maintenant Ren. Ce sera le plus difficile, je crois.

C'était la première fois que je revenais depuis... la dernière fois. J'étais assez bouleversé. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui se passait. Il m'a parlé. Pas très longtemps. C'est pas un bavard, Ren, mais il sait aller à l'essentiel, sans perdre son temps en fioritures inutiles. Pas comme moi.

Il m'a fait reconnaître tout de suite que c'était stupide de cacher ça à Pirika. Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, c'est que je ne souffrais pas de ma rupture, que j'allais bien. Il suffisait que je lui dise que... ben qu'on était...

Il s'est arrêté de parler, parce que... eh bien, nous n'avions pas encore défini notre relation. Il y avait eu quelques baisers, du tripotage un peu osé, et puis... une déclaration. Oui, quand même. Mais une seule.

J'étais embêté. Mais maintenant, c'était à moi de parler. Pour Jeanne, je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Elle a toujours tout fait, pris les décisions, dit les choses. D'ailleurs, nous ne nous étions jamais dit "je t'aime", ces choses-là.

Mais avec Ren, c'était différent. Il s'était déjà énormément investi et il ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'en tenir sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans l'ignorance, comme ça, sans réponse, indéfiniment. A présent, c'était à moi de faire un pas vers lui, un choix, et d'avouer ce que je voulais, enfin. Il fallait que j'arrête de laisser les autres dans le brouillard, comme je le fais tout le temps. Donc, j'ai terminé sa phrase par un: "oui. Il faut que je dise à Pirika que je suis avec toi."

Ensuite, on s'est mis à s'embrasser. Encore.

Cette fois, c'était évident: on ne pouvait plus se contenter de ça.

.

Je m'en souviens à la fois très précisément et très vaguement. Je ne me posais plus aucune question. Je me fichais complètement de tout. Mon cerveau était en off. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qui comptait: que son corps reste enchaîné au mien, que ses lèvres restent collées aux miennes, qu'on ne fasse plus qu'un jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je ne voulais plus jamais qu'il me lâche.

Oui, c'est à peu près ce que je ressentais à ce moment.

Je tremble quand j'écris ça, mais je veux l'écrire, je veux tracer ces mots, il le faut. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé ce journal, en écrivant des foutus noms de plats pour m'y habituer. Eh bien je vais faire pareil ici, écrire exactement tout ce que nous avons fait d'un bout à l'autre, pour noyer chacun de ces sales complexes, pour que les mots arrêtent de m'effrayer, pour que les actes ne me choquent plus, pour que je finisse par accepter que j'ai un corps, que _je suis_ un corps, que j'en ai besoin pour vivre et que vivre, j'en ai envie.

.

On roulait sur son canapé. Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi intense de toute ma vie que cette étreinte-là, celle des bras de Ren qui écrasaient ma cage thoracique, celle de ses jambes autour de mes jambes, celle de sa bouche dévorant la mienne. On s'embrassait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus mal, mes lèvres étaient en feu, tout mon être aussi. Il m'arrachait les cheveux, ses mains me griffaient à force de serrer. J'ai déboutonné sa chemise, lui a essayé de m'enlever mon T-shirt et l'a fait craquer, du coup. Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fichais! Ma peau était libre, libre de se coller à la sienne et de s'y fondre. Pas de foutu soutif à enlever, que j'ai jamais su comment on s'y prenait avec ce _sale_ truc. J'ai embrassé son menton, son cou, ses épaules, sa poitrine. Jeanne adorait ça, lui aussi. Ses yeux n'ont jamais été aussi beaux qu'à ce moment, brunis, voilés par le désir. Son torse est une œuvre d'art, toute en finesse, plat, lignes de force, sculptée par des années d'entraînement. Rien ne manque, rien n'est en trop. Une vraie statue grecque. J'ai caressé son dos, cet immense tatouage qui lui parcourt l'échine. Le toucher en est si doux. Il était sur le ventre. Je me suis allongé sur lui pour embrasser ses omoplates, les muscles des épaules, je suis descendu le long de la colonne vertébrale, que j'ai parsemée de baisers humides, les côtes, la chute des reins... Puis je suis remonté jusqu'à sa nuque en pétrissant son ventre. Il était tendu de tout son être, sous moi, chacun de ces muscles que j'enviais, saillant sous sa peau. Et c'était à moi. A moi!

Puis, il s'est retourné, m'a renversé, allongé, presque brutalement. Ses mains étaient brusques, empressées, exigeantes. Il me tenait, j'étais un jouet entre ses doigts, mais j'avais à ce point perdu la tête qu'il aurait pu me faire n'importe quoi. Il me possédait complètement. Il s'est mis à embrasser chaque centimètre de mon ventre, il m'aspirait, pinçait ma peau. Sa bouche me laissait des morsures délicieuses. Il s'est arrêté et il m'a dit que j'étais beau. Quand il s'est relevé pour m'embrasser, je l'ai plaqué contre moi en enroulant mes jambes autour des siennes. Nous étions soudés l'un à l'autre, comme par une force extérieure. Nos corps se répondaient parfaitement. Ils s'assemblaient comme deux pièces de puzzle. Nous étions faits pour fusionner. On m'aurait éloigné de lui que ça aurait été comme de couper l'arrivée d'air d'un cosmonaute. Chacun de ses gestes, de ses attouchements, me rendait plus fébrile encore. Ma main est descendue très bas, le long de son ventre. Je n'avais plus peur de le toucher, de le caresser à travers le pantalon. Il gémissait comme un fou. Je murmurais son nom, inlassablement. Ren, Ren, Ren. Il a fini par me demander d'arrêter et comme je ne voulais pas tout gâcher en l'excitant trop, j'ai obéi. J'avais l'érection la plus douloureuse et la plus violente de toute ma vie. Mon jean me gênait atrocement. Je me fichais de tout, encore une fois, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était d'enlever ce maudit bout de tissu. Je n'avais vraiment plus aucune honte, plus aucune inhibition. Un peu comme lorsque j'avais bu. Je tremblais d'impatience. Je me suis débattu avec sa ceinture, lui avec la mienne. Qu'est-ce qu'on devait avoir l'air débiles, embourbés dans nos fringues, à pas savoir comment s'en débarrasser! Il a fallu se séparer. C'était interminable. Ensuite, sa chaleur est revenue se coller à moi. Sa bouche s'est renchaînée à la mienne. Sans hésiter, nous nous sommes mis à tâtonner dans le caleçon de l'autre, c'était à mourir, tout simplement. Ses mains sur moi étaient comme une batterie électrique branchée sur mes nerfs, un éclair s'abattant sur chaque connexion, un torrent de plaisir dans mes veines.

Nous étions maladroits. C'était manifestement aussi neuf pour lui que pour moi. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. C'est la raison, l'intellect, qui crée nos peurs et nos angoisses. En tout cas, chez moi, c'est parce que je cogite trop. Mais une fois que l'on met sa cervelle en veilleuse, il ne reste que le cœur et l'instinct. Nous savions exactement quoi faire et ce que nous voulions.

Il s'est occupé de moi d'abord. Il m'a enlevé mon caleçon. Lentement. Trop lentement. Son regard me cuisait. Il s'est mis à m'embrasser partout, autour des cuisses, à l'intérieur des jambes, sur la hanche, le ventre, le nombril, la cuisse encore, en faisant bien exprès de toujours me frôler là où il le fallait, jusqu'à ce que je craque et que je réclame. C'est ce qu'il attendait, bien sûr. Alors il a eu ce sourire supérieur et ravi qui lui donne l'air si adulte et gamin à la fois. Puis il m'a pris dans sa bouche. Et j'ai eu l'impression d'être un bédouin perdu dans le désert depuis des jours à qui on offre un coca frais. Ce soulagement... Cette sensation... Je deviens dingue rien que d'y penser. Jeanne est une sainte, je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas elle qui ferait des choses pareilles. Enfin, pas avant quelques années de relation. C'est pas contre elle, hein, mais... c'était atrocement bon. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être si incroyable d'être pris entre les lèvres de la personne qu'on désire. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Plus rien. Plus de monde, juste lui, moi, sa bouche qui me possède, sa chaleur, sa brûlure, sa langue qui ondule autour de moi, mes muscles durs, mon ventre qui hurle, mon sale ventre qui se déchaîne, qui explose de bonheur et qui coule à flots entre ses dents.

En trois secondes, j'étais fini. Je n'ai jamais été si rapide. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel plaisir. Jamais. C'était indescriptible. Je suis retombé comme un bout de chiffon, lessivé, les tripes fondues, le corps mou. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça.

J'ai fait pareil pour lui. Je l'ai imité en tout. Je l'ai forcé à me supplier aussi, bien fait pour lui. C'était tellement grisant de le faire lanterner, jusqu'au paroxysme... Je ne pensais pas que c'était si facile. Je ne pensais pas que c'était en mon pouvoir. Je pensais aussi que c'était sale, ignoble, dégradant. En fait, c'est une sensation merveilleuse que d'entendre une personne gémir, crier, se tordre de plaisir pendant que l'on tient son être en soi, de l'avoir, pas à sa merci, mais presque, de sentir jusque dans la moelle l'intensité du plaisir qu'on lui offre, de savoir que c'est pour soi qu'il se cambre et qu'il hurle.

Et pourtant, je sais ce que c'est, j'aime tellement le sourire de ma sœur quand je lui offre un cadeau. Plaisir d'offrir. Aujourd'hui, ce que j'offrais, c'était moi.

J'ai relevé la tête à un moment: la sienne était renversée, il se mordait les lèvres si fort que je m'attendais à voir le sang couler. Je me suis senti fier. Ce délire des sens, c'était moi qui le lui procurais.

Je n'ai eu de recul qu'à la fin. Je me suis rétracté, parce que j'avais peur que ça se propulse dans ma gorge et d'avoir un réflexe de...

Il ne faut pas parler de ça. De toute façon, ça s'est très bien passé, il ne s'en est pas aperçu, il ne m'a pas appuyé la tête sur son entrejambe (ça me faisait peur, ça, bon sang, parce que moi, c'est ce que j'ai fait!), il devait savoir que ça n'irait pas, alors je me suis relevé, je l'ai embrassé sur la bouche à ce moment-là, et tout est parti sur son ventre.

J'y arriverai un jour, pour lui. En tout cas, si je lui dis, je pense qu'il comprendra. Il connaît mes angoisses débiles et moi, je saurai un jour comment m'en guérir.

.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout écrit.

On se sent tellement soulagé quand on ose enfin. Je suis apaisé.

Enfin bon, j'espère que personne ne lira jamais ça...

C'était... bien, assez brutal, mais c'était doux, en fait. Il n'y avait rien de sale, d'immonde. Pourtant, des relations entre hommes, j'avais des images plutôt horribles. Je ne voyais rien de mal à ce que les autres le fassent, mais pour moi, c'était autre chose.

C'est toujours pareil, en fait. D'ailleurs, jusqu'à cette année, j'éprouvais la même répugnance pour le sexe en général, gay ou hétéro. Je pensais que c'était bon pour les autres, pas pour moi.

Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir accepter autre chose que... bon, j'ai dit que j'arrêtais d'avoir peur des mots, alors courage: je ne pense pas encore pouvoir aller jusqu'au sexe anal pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas possible. J'y pense et ça ne me fait pas envie. Ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre.

Je trouve ça à la fois beurk et ridicule. Mais je suppose que ça pourra changer un jour. Encore une fois, j'étais répugné par pas mal de choses jusqu'à il y a peu, et ça a changé. Il suffit d'accepter l'idée.

De toute façon, nous avons parlé après. Et il m'a avoué qu'il n'était pas pressé sur ce point. J'étais surpris, mais c'est vrai que lui non plus n'a jamais eu de relations avec un homme avant moi.

Il m'a dit autre chose aussi. Une merveilleuse preuve d'amour.

Je parle d'amour, parce que... je m'étais posé la question pour Jeanne. Je ne savais pas que l'amour, le vrai, c'est une évidence. Un truc bête et simple: quand on est amoureux, on n'a pas besoin de se poser la question, on le sait.

Donc je parle d'amour. Parce que c'est une évidence.

Ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est que j'étais bien plus beau maintenant qu'il y a un an. J'étais en train de lui faire remarquer que son corps était plus accompli que le mien. Que j'étais encore très surpris qu'une personne puisse éprouver quelque chose d'aussi fort pour moi.

J'étais encore sous le choc de ce que je venais de vivre. On peut faire dire n'importe quoi à quelqu'un sur l'oreiller, et je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Je lui ai déballé toute mon admiration. Que j'avais toujours admiré sa forme physique, la manière dont il s'entretenait. Que depuis qu'on se connaissait, j'aurais voulu lui ressembler. Et que moi, à côté, ben... voilà, quoi.

Il s'en est étonné. Il a fallu que je le rassure: il avait l'air de croire que j'étais tombé malade à cause de lui.

Bien sûr, il m'a traité de crétin. Ce mot, dans sa bouche, je l'ai entendu des millions de fois. C'est pratiquement devenu mon surnom...

J'en suis resté baba lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi bien avant que je tombe malade. Depuis les premières années de fac, en fait.

J'appelle ça une preuve d'amour parce que Ren est fier et pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments. Il est plutôt de ceux à qui il faut tirer les vers du nez. Et puis parce que... Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir séduire quelqu'un pendant ces années-là.

.

Voilà tout ce qu'il y avait à raconter. Je suis encore chez lui.

Je dois rentrer à la maison, maintenant. Il faut que je m'excuse auprès de Pirika et que je lui explique la situation. Ren n'a pas proposé de m'accompagner. Il sait que je dois y aller sans lui et, d'ailleurs, je baisserais dans son estime si je ne le faisais pas. Bon, cette fois, j'arrête de gribouiller. J'y vais.

.


	24. Chapter 24

_._

_INTERLUDE 12 - The deep end - Crossfade_

.

_Trois filles se concertent autour de leurs boissons. _

_Tamao serre entre ses doigts un thé au jasmin. Mach avale un café bien allongé, à l'américaine. Jeanne, elle, tourne entre ses mains la minuscule tasse qui contenait son expresso. _

_Elle n'a pas soif. Elle a juste besoin d'un coup de fouet. _

_Tamao les a invitées, elle et Mach, à prendre un verre, par cet après-midi de pluie. Jeanne en a profité pour leur annoncer qu'elle et Horo Horo s'étaient séparés: elle n'était pas gênée, comme face à Pirika, après tout, c'est sa rupture à elle aussi, elle peut en parler à ses amies. Elle n'a pas donné de précisions concernant les causes de l'événement. Elle s'est simplement contentée de leur assurer que ça n'allait plus entre eux et qu'elle était soulagée que cela ait pris fin. _

_Tamao a gobé l'histoire, ou dans le cas contraire, n'en a rien montré. Pour Mathilda, c'est moins certain, mais elle n'a fait aucun commentaire._

_Les bruits du salon de thé sont rassurants, aux oreilles de Jeanne. Le tintement des couverts, les pas pressés et les voix qui bruissent forment un cocon sonore apaisant. Chez elle, il y a trop de silence. Et puis, il y a cette odeur d'homme qui refuse de partir de ses draps malgré la lessive et qui lui arrache les tripes, les fait remonter dans son œsophage et les dilue en larmes amères lorsqu'elle la respire._

_Cette nuit, Jeanne a vomi tout ce qu'elle savait. __Les chocolats et les bonbons, la tarte au sucre et les deux cheesecakes, la pêche melba et les crêpes, et le riz, et le poisson, et les brochettes, et les raviolis, et la soupe, et puis enfin la salade, le premier truc qu'elle a mangé, tout est revenu dans l'ordre inverse où elle l'a ingurgité, a bondi à travers sa gorge et jailli à longs traits brûlants de pâte visqueuse, fibreuse, putride, entre ses lèvres crayeuses, en un vacarme de hoquets et d'éructations, dans la gueule béante de porcelaine blanche des toilettes._

_La crise passée, Jeanne a ri amèrement en imaginant la tête de Horo Horo s'il avait été là. Lui que le mot, seulement, terrorise... _

_Ce n'est pas grave, elle sait très bien ce qui lui est arrivé, et pourquoi. Les gâteaux... elle était triste, elle a été incapable de résister. Elle a trop mangé, la veille, et quand elle mange trop, son estomac ne lui envoyant pas les signaux nécessaires pour l'arrêter eh bien... elle ne s'arrête pas justement. _

_Ensuite, c'est une question de contenance. Son ventre n'est pas extensible non plus._

_Un jour, elle s'en souvient, elle a fait exprès de dépasser ses limites, juste pour embarrasser son beau-père. _

_Après s'être gavée au dîner, elle est revenue enfoncer méthodiquement dans sa gorge brownies, cookies, Petit Lu, chocolat, brioche, pain de mie, pain noir, pain complet, pain frais, pommes, bananes, pêches, restes de bolognaise qui traînaient sur la gazinière, boîte de tomates froides, de haricots blancs, jambon blanc, cornichons à même le pot, coca frais, moutarde à la cuillère, courgettes, carottes, et tous les autres légumes du frigo, mayonnaise en tube, morceaux de beurre arrachés à la plaquette et dont elle s'était gavée le bec jusqu'à ce que tout son corps suinte la bouffe, proteste, craque, cède, rue, jure, crache, explose tel un ballon de baudruche trop gonflé, et rende et gerbe et gerbe et gerbe à n'en plus pouvoir, transformant le carrelage scintillant de la cuisine en marécage de débris jaunâtres à peine digérés et qu'enfin elle s'étale, au milieu de ses propres vomissures, souillée, sale, viciée, honteuse, répugnante, mais triomphante._

_La nausée est la seule victoire qu'elle puisse remporter contre son corps: c'est le seul moment où elle _sent_ qu'elle aussi possède cet organe mystérieux que les autres nomment "estomac" et qui, chez elle, ne se manifeste jamais._

_Ce genre de coup de folie, ça ne lui est arrivé que deux fois. Trois, à présent._

– _Tu ne prends rien à manger, Jeanne? _

_Tamao lui sourit, désigne le comptoir. Elle va se chercher un gâteau. Jeanne secoue la tête, gorge serrée. _

_Les pâtisseries, elle les adore, d'habitude. Elle a le bec sucré, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais aujourd'hui, conséquence de son indigestion, elles ne lui font pas envie du tout. _

_Pour le moment, elle a décidé de faire une pause-jeûne, histoire de reposer sa carcasse maltraitée, et ce soir, elle se préparera un petit bouillon de légumes, un repas léger, d'ailleurs, en y repensant, ça lui rappelle Ho... _

_Jeanne crache intérieurement sur le visage qui se dessine sous ses yeux – Vade retro, vilain souvenir! – et imagine les falaises normandes étincelantes sous le soleil. La mer joueuse, l'odeur de sel, le cri des mouettes, le sourire de Mar... non pas lui. Juste les falaises, nues, éternelles ou presque, sauvages, mordues par les vagues, crêtes d'écume couronnées de vert, magnifiques. Son souffle s'apaise. C'est déjà mieux. _

_Elle rouvre les yeux et voit que Tamao s'éloigne en direction de l'étalage de gâteaux. _

_Reportant son regard sur Mathilda, elle constate alors que la rouquine la contemple avec un air entendu. Tout d'abord, elle ne comprend pas et puis, elle se souvient – qu'elle est bête! –, que Mach était la petite amie de Ren. _

– _Pas la peine de mentir, je sais à quoi m'en tenir, fait-elle avec un sourire cynique. C'est vraiment toi qui a rompu? _

– _Oui, soupire Jeanne. Je lui ai coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Pour qu'on en finisse vite. Il est du genre à faire traîner les choses... _

– _Ah oui, c'est chiant les gens comme ça._

_Jeanne sourit distraitement et murmure: _

– _Moi avant, je trouvais ça mignon. _

_Mach boit une gorgée de son café – de sa soupe goût café, corrige mentalement Jeanne – et se penche vers elle: _

– _Attention, dis pas des choses comme ça... C'est un mauvais plan, ça. Tu devrais penser à ses défauts, tout ça. Tu verras, ça aide à faire son deuil. _

_Jeanne hausse les épaules. _

– _C'est déjà fait. _

_C'est faux. Mais si elle se persuade suffisamment longtemps que c'est vrai, elle finira par y croire. Elle a toujours fait comme ça. Chaque fois que quelque chose l'ennuie, elle s'efforce de ne plus y penser. Elle gomme, nie, fuie. Aucune souffrance n'a jamais résisté à sa puissance d'évasion. __Les falaises normandes, les barres qui l'attendent, l'odeur de la craie, de la sueur, de l'effort, et puis une belle histoire où elle rencontre le garçon fait pour elle, et puis les études, et puis les gâteaux, et puis voilà, hop, ça y est, elle a oublié._

_Elle a réussi à s'en sortir à la mort de Marco. C'est pas une petite rupture qui arrivera à l'abattre._

– _En tout cas, soupire Mach, on n'a pas de chance toutes les deux. On devrait se mettre en couple, pour voir. _

_Jeanne, sortie de sa rêverie de falaises et de barres, la fixe, stupéfaite. Puis éclate de rire. _

– _J'ai cru pendant deux secondes que tu étais sérieuse. _

– _Ah non, c'était une vanne pourrie, glousse Mach. En plus, j'ai un autre plan, pour l'instant. _

_Jeanne se penche, soudain curieuse. _

– _Qui?_

_Au nom que la rouquine susurre, Jeanne écarquille les yeux. _

– _Nichrom? Le gars de la cafétéria?_

– _Ben... oui._

_Alors un demi-sourire se peint sur les lèvres de Jeanne. _

– _C'est un garçon gentil. Ne lui fais pas trop de mal._

– _Mais je ne vois pas du tout ce qui te fait dire ça, rétorque Mach, faussement vexée, l'œil malicieux._

_Puis elles se taisent en voyant Tamao émerger de la queue, rayonnante, sa pâtisserie en main._

_Elles bavardent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Tam sonne. La jeune femme s'en saisit et son visage s'éclaire brièvement. Lueur surprise, ravie, agacée. _

– _C'est Hao, marmonne-t-elle. _

– _Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour répondre? demande Mach._

– _Envoie-le promener, plutôt, suggère Jeanne. Tu as assez donné avec lui. _

_Elle plisse les lèvres en se souvenant de tout ce que son amie lui a raconté au sujet du brun aux yeux de braise. Beau gosse versatile et imbuvable. Le genre de mec entre les pattes duquel il vaut mieux ne pas tomber. Pas trop longtemps._

– _Je vais répondre "Plus tard, je suis occupée", décide Tamao, goguenarde. _

_Mach éclate de rire et Jeanne esquisse un sourire amusé, mais inquiet tout de même. Ce petit jeu dure depuis trop longtemps. Tam ne se méfie pas assez. _

– _Excuse-moi de te demander ça, Jeanne, fait cette dernière au bout d'un moment. Mais... est-ce que tu es sûre que ça va?_

_Puis elle ajoute, d'une toute petite voix: _

– _A cette heure, tu manges d'habitude... _

– _Oui, ça va, assure Jeanne. Je suis barbouillée aujourd'hui. _

– _Je voulais dire.. _

– _Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais... non, vous savez tous que ça vaut mieux. On n'était pas du tout équilibré comme couple, et...ça ira. Il faut juste qu'on arrête d'en parler et ça ira._

_Sourire angélique._

_Respectant son désir, les deux filles bavardent de tout et de rien. Jeanne participe, rit, sourit, oublie. _

_Elle finit par écourter le rendez-vous pour rentrer chez elle: elle est claquée, elle a passé sa nuit penchée sur une cuvette, et finalement, l'oreiller au parfum de son ex ira très bien. Elle pourrait dormir dans une porcherie, s'il le fallait, tant l'effort de se lever et de marcher jusqu'au café l'a épuisée. _

_Elle les salue et s'en va payer sa part._

_Restées seules, Tamao et Mathilda suivent du regard sa silhouette diaphane. _

– _Cette fille est incroyable, remarque Tamao. Elle est capable d'encaisser n'importe quoi._

– _Elle encaisse pas si bien que ça, corrige Mach. Mais elle veut faire croire que si, apparemment. Ou alors peut-être qu'elle essaye de s'en auto-persuader... _

– _Hmm. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. _

– _Moi je sais! s'écrie alors Mach avec un sourire de conspiratrice. Il lui faut un autre mec! _

– _Tu crois pas qu'on devrait la laisser tranquille?_

– _Bah, y a pas de mal à créer une occasion, non? Après, si elle veut pas..._

– _Oui, mais qui? _

– _Pourquoi pas Lyserg?_

– _Oh oh... _

– _Il est célibataire?_

– _Ben... je crois. _

– _Il est mignon, sympa... c'est pas mal, non? En plus, il a des épaules bien larges. Ça doit être agréable de pleurer dessus. _

_Tamao rejette la tête en arrière et rit. _

– _Mach, jure-moi un truc. Si un jour, il m'arrive de me prendre une grosse déception amoureuse, promets-moi que tu seras là pour venir boire un café avec moi!_

.

_En rentrant chez elle, Jeanne a soudainement eu une idée horrible. Une idée abominable, qui chasse immédiatement son sommeil, lui colle des suées froides, une de celles qu'elle déteste parce qu'elle ne peut pas l'ignorer comme les autres, en se racontant des histoires ou en pensant à des choses agréables. Une idée si terrible, tragique, ironique et dégueulasse qu'elle pourrait être vraie et qu'il lui faut savoir. _

_Alors, elle s'arrête à la pharmacie en passant. _

_Elle arrive chez elle, ouvre le frigo, attrape une bouteille d'eau et boit, boit, boit, histoire d'avoir la vessie pleine. Ensuite, elle se rue aux toilettes pour faire le test._

_C'est impossible, impossible, elle n'est pas idiote, elle fait attention, _ils_ ont fait attention, mais quand la vie a décidé de vous enfoncer à coups de marteaux, comme un clou dans une porte, elle se fout de vos précautions. _

_Et Jeanne tremble et cesse de respirer en attendant que le morceau de plastique lui donne la réponse. Des images passent dans sa tête, des scenarii impossibles, des "et si...", des problèmes, des solutions, des possibilités, des décisions à prendre, des... _

_Jeanne serre les paupières._

_Positif: elle pourrait ne pas le garder, continuer sa vie, ou bien le garder, le cacher à Horo Horo, non! Le lui dire! Arrêter la gym, continuer ses études. Lui annoncer et foutre la merde dans sa vie, qui a déjà eu son compte, pourtant, mais dézinguer son nouveau couple comme lui a dézingué le leur, et puis son cœur, quoi qu'elle en dise, le mettre devant le fait accompli, s'incruster, le garder, foutre la merde, foutre la merde, foutre la merde... _

_Jeanne ouvre les yeux: négatif. _

_Choc. Claque. Elle avale une brusque gorgée d'air._

_Un vertige la prend, elle s'effondre sur le carrelage blanc, glacé, décidément, elle y passe son temps en ce moment, et pousse un hoquet de... de... de quoi? Soulagement? Déception? _

_Les deux. _

_Elle rit. Elle pleure. Elle prie, jure, maudit entre ses larmes et son rire, parce que sa vie va pouvoir continuer, tranquillement, que rien ne va changer, que tout va bien, qu'elle est sauvée, mais aussi parce qu'elle tenait la vengeance parfaite, l'ultime pouvoir, car Horo Horo ne se serait pas défilé, le dernier petit doigt qui la retenait à la falaise... _

_Mais son ventre est vide. _

_Jeanne se redresse lentement. _

_Ses pensées sont allées si vite, elle n'a pas pu les contrôler: elle est comme ça, son imagination bouillonne en permanence, ça l'a toujours aidée, mais ça a son revers de médaille, et dans sa tête ça turbine, ça saute des embranchements, ça extrapole, ça pense au meilleur, au pire, et ça revient avant qu'elle ait pu dire ouf. A présent qu'elle y remet de l'ordre, la honte et l'horreur l'empoignent et l'oppressent. _

_Se venger... oui, elle y a vraiment pensé, se venger _comme ça_, pendant quelques secondes, ça lui a traversé l'esprit et pourtant, bon sang, c'est tellement éloigné d'elle, tellement sale, tellement horrible, tellement malsain, tellement cruel, tellement injuste, tellement _gerbant_ que..._

_Les toilettes, devant elle, bras tendus. _

_Elle dégueule une bile acide à l'expresso, marronnasse, teintée de glaires filamenteuses jaunissantes. Et elle continue de cracher, longtemps, alors même qu'elle n'a plus rien à vomir et que la poche de son estomac se retourne en vain. Elle crache, tousse, expulse de l'air, du vide, du rien._

_Puis elle regarde au fond du réceptacle immaculé. De petites tâches sombres souillent l'eau claire. _

_C'est maigre. Mais son estomac est vide, en même temps. Vide, comme son ventre, comme son cœur, comme sa vie et comme son âme, manifestement, sinon, jamais de telles pensées n'auraient pu lui venir à l'esprit. _

_A bout de souffle, Jeanne s'essuie la bouche et recule. _

_Elle reste longuement assise, le front trempé de sueur, contre le mur. Le froid du sol finit par l'apaiser. _

_Au bout d'un moment, elle se lève et va jeter le test à la poubelle. Bien au fond. Pour ne plus _jamais_ y repenser. Voilà. Il a disparu. Il n'a jamais existé. Comme l'enfant, comme la faim, dans son ventre. Puis elle retourne à la salle d'eau, tire la chasse, se rince la bouche, lessive ses toilettes, efface et noie tout souvenir de ce qui vient de se passer sous l'eau de javel. _

_Passé? Mais il ne s'est rien passé! _

_Les barres blanches. La craie. Un salto. Le cours de littérature anglaise de demain. Il faut qu'elle relise _La Promenade au phare_, tiens, et puis, il faut qu'elle dorme. Le phare..._ _Les falaises et la mer, et le ciel bleu, l'horizon sans fin, le soleil, les mouettes, le goût des embruns, les plages du débarquement, le sable, les falaises, la mer, les barres, le phare, Virginia Woolf, qu'elle a lue pour la première fois dans une crique, les falaises, les récifs, les vagues qui se brisent, les falaises, les falaises, les falaises._

_._


	25. Chapter 25

.

**XIII.**

**Life starts now - Three days grace**

.

[23/10]

Il m'a fallu plus de temps que d'habitude pour me réconcilier avec Pirika.

La dernière fois que j'ai écrit, j'étais gonflé à bloc, prêt à partir à l'assaut de n'importe quoi. Mais à mesure que je marchais vers chez nous, je me suis complètement ramolli. Quand je suis arrivé, je faisais pas le fier.

Déjà, elle m'a laissé entrer, c'était quelque chose.

Elle m'a dit bonjour, d'un ton très froid, et je sentais bien que c'était à moi de m'excuser le premier.

J'ai eu du mal à lui avouer ce qui s'était passé entre Ren et moi, je l'avoue. Je suis resté devant elle pendant quinze bonnes minutes sans réussir à articuler un mot. Et quand elle a su... j'ai eu peur, au début. Je veux dire... ce n'est tout de même pas rien. J'en aurais souffert si elle avait été choquée, mais je pense que je l'aurais compris. Moi aussi, après tout, il m'a fallu des mois, des mois et des mois pour me remettre et prendre conscience de ce que je ressentais réellement.

Elle m'a demandé de répéter certains trucs. Puis de lui expliquer comment ça s'était fait.

Sans rentrer dans les détails, je lui ai raconté que j'avais découvert depuis quelques temps que Ren était amoureux de moi. Que moi, j'avais rencontré Jeanne mais qu'au cours des derniers mois, j'avais fini par l'aimer aussi. En gros.

Elle est restée muette pendant quelques temps. Je la regardais, terrorisé. La pire réaction qui soit, c'est justement l'absence de réaction. Parce que, pendant que l'autre calcule, toi, tu peux tout imaginer.

Et puis, finalement, elle a dit: "Maintenant, je comprends".

Elle s'est mise à pleurer. J'ai crains le pire. Mais c'était de honte. De honte, parce qu'elle était inquiète pour moi, de honte, à cause de Jeanne et de la façon dont elle l'avait traitée. Moi, dans mes petits souliers, j'ai demandé si elle m'en voulait, si elle trouvait ça dégoûtant ou... Je l'ai entendue rire entre ses larmes.

Je lui ai demandé pardon. Pour l'avoir baffée, surtout. Ensuite, je l'ai serrée contre moi. Elle ne m'a pas repoussé. Voilà comment ça c'est arrangé. Ça nous a quand même pris près de la moitié de l'après-midi.

Elle m'a posé quelques questions. Elle était curieuse, évidemment, je n'ai jamais éprouvé d'attirance pour un homme avant Ren. Elle avait l'air de croire que je l'avais caché pendant des années. J'ai dû m'expliquer: j'ai eu un peu de mal, parce que je ne sais pas très bien où j'en suis. J'aime Ren, mais c'est le seul homme qui me plaise. Et puis, j'ai aimé des filles avant lui. Donc... pour l'instant, je ne sais pas trop quoi en conclure. Comme le sujet m'embarrassait, Pirika n'a pas trop insisté.

Ah oui, au fait. L'heure était aux confessions, alors, elle en a profité pour m'avouer quelque chose, elle aussi. Quelque chose qui était complètement sorti de mon esprit, mais qui, maintenant que j'y pense, n'est pas vraiment surprenant. Du coup, il va falloir que j'aille dire deux mots à Choco au sujet la façon dont il devra se comporter avec ma sœur... Franchement, de tous mes amis célibataires, il fallait qu'elle choisisse le plus crétin! Ha, ha, ha.

C'est une blague. Elle a fait un bon choix.

Chocolove est le plus mature d'entre nous tous.

.

Nous n'avons pas reparlé de moi, ou du fait que je sors avec un autre garçon. Au début, ça me gênait. Finalement, maintenant, je pense que j'aimerais bien en discuter encore avec elle. J'ai tenté d'aborder le sujet, mais Pirika l'évite à chaque fois. Du coup, je n'insiste plus. Ren avait raison: tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, c'est que j'allais bien et que je n'étais pas malheureux. Après, le reste... je pense que ça la perturbe encore un peu et qu'elle préfère ne pas en parler.

Si c'est ça, je comprends totalement. A sa place, j'aurais peur d'être blessante.

.

[24/10]

Pirika est allée s'excuser auprès de Jeanne. Apparemment ça s'est arrangé. Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi elles ont discuté. J'ai l'impression que ma sœur veut prendre ses distances. Elle ne veut pas la gêner, lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, quelque chose comme ça, j'imagine.

J'ai demandé à Pirika si elle était choquée par mon comportement avec Jeanne. J'avais tellement besoin d'être rassuré là-dessus, parce que rien de ce qu'elle m'avait dit n'avait réussi à me convaincre que je n'avais rien fait de mal. Il me fallait l'avis de ma sœur. Elle m'a posé quelques questions, très sérieusement. Ensuite, elle m'a donné ses conclusions. A savoir que si vraiment je ne m'étais découvert des sentiments pour Ren qu'après être sorti avec Jeanne, alors, ce n'était pas ma faute. Si ça avait été le contraire, là, oui, j'aurais été un sale connard.

J'étais soulagé. Elle aussi, je crois. Soulagée de ne pas avoir à penser de mal de son grand frère.

.

[28/10]

Ren est venu à la maison cet après-midi, pour la première fois depuis que j'ai parlé à Pirika. On voyait qu'elle était un peu mal à l'aise mais elle s'efforçait d'être naturelle. Il faut qu'elle s'y habitue. C'est difficile. Et puis, elle fait tout son possible pour le cacher, pour être gentille et accueillante. C'est vraiment délicat de sa part. En plus, Ren et elle ne sont pas très proches. Il peut être intimidant, parfois. Surtout quand il est gêné et qu'il prend cet air glacial qu'on connaît bien.

Nous avons gardé nos distances quand elle était là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tenir la main de Jeanne devant Pirika ne me choquait pas du tout, mais avec Ren... ça me paraît presque déplacé. Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser devant elle non plus.

Il y a une raison assez bête à ça: tellement de choses entre nous, tellement de tension, d'attente, de peur, de dégoût... on a des mois et des mois à rattraper. Les choses dégénèrent vite entre nous. J'ai l'impression que chaque fois qu'on se touche, ça devient tout de suite... électrique. Du coup, devant ma petite sœur, ça me gêne un peu.

J'étais content qu'elle aille faire des courses. J'avais envie d'être seul avec lui. D'ailleurs, je la soupçonne fortement de l'avoir deviné et d'être sortie exprès. Non, je suis sûr que c'est ça. Parce qu'en plus, elle est revenue super tard, juste avant que Ren ne parte.

C'est trop mignon. Quand Choco viendra à la maison, je lui rendrai la pareille.

.

[30/10]

RAS. Tout va bien. Je travaille. Je sors beaucoup moins courir. Je préfère faire des exercices dans ma chambre. Je vois Ren.

.

[27/11]

Longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit. J'ai eu tant de choses à faire. Du boulot, du sport, des changements. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Ren, aussi. En fait, au début, je ne pensais qu'à lui, tout le temps, j'avais l'impression que chaque moment passé loin de lui était... pas forcément une perte de temps, mais un temps de transit. Du non-temps. De l'attente. Je vivais au rythme de nos rencontres.

Bon, maintenant, on s'est un tout petit peu calmés quand même.

.

C'est mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui.

Ren a un cadeau pour moi, il refuse de me dire ce que c'est. L'abruti. Je devrais peut-être m'inquiéter.

J'ai vingt-et-un an. Je me sens vieux. Je me sens jeune.

Et pourtant, j'en ai fait des conneries! J'en ai fait plein avec la bouffe, mais aussi avec de l'alcool. Et de bonne heure, en plus. J'étais même pas majeur. Du gros n'importe quoi.

C'est la faute de Ren, de toute façon. La première fois que j'ai bu, c'était avec lui. C'était au début, quand on était potes. Pas étonnant, d'ailleurs: ils sont majeurs à dix-huit ans, chez lui.

(Et maintenant, du coup, je me revois à dix-huit piges. Oh la la. C'était pas beau à voir.)

Que raconter d'autre?

Pourtant, il s'en est passé, des choses, depuis un mois! La question serait plutôt: par quoi commencer ?

Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à dire à nos amis que nous étions ensemble. D'ailleurs, ça ne s'est fait qu'il y a peu de temps.

Chocolove a été le premier à le savoir. En même temps, la première fois que Pirika l'a ramené à l'appart, ils croyaient que je serais sorti et ils sont tombés sur nous... Il ne se passait rien de bien méchant (heureusement! Bonjour le malaise!), mais on était en train de s'embrasser. Difficile de se méprendre là-dessus. Encore que, moi je l'ai bien fait.

Bref, voilà comment Choco l'a su. Il a été cool, il a gardé le secret.

Lyserg, quand on le lui a dit, a souri, comme s'il l'avait deviné avant tout le monde.

Ryû, Manta et Yoh se sont montrés un peu surpris, mais ils ont fini par se réjouir pour nous. Ils ont surtout cherché à détendre l'atmosphère en nous menaçant des pires représailles si on foutait la merde dans le groupe en se séparant. Je sais qu'Anna, elle, trouve ça bizarre, mais elle ne fait aucun commentaire et de toute façon, on ne la voit pas souvent.

C'est Tamao qui m'a posé problème.

On voit que ça la met mal à l'aise. Un peu comme Pirika au début. On croirait qu'elle a peur de dire quelque chose de déplacé. Cela m'attriste, parce que Tam est une de mes meilleures amies, et que nous n'avons pas encore osé en parler. Est-ce le fait que nous soyons deux hommes qui la trouble ou que nous soyons deux de ses amis proches? Parce que, ça peut être ça aussi. Ryû a beau rigoler, si jamais nous nous séparons, Ren et moi, et que ça se termine mal, nos amis seront coincés entre nous deux. Ce sera sacrément gênant.

Bref, voilà. En conclusion, mes amis sont beaucoup plus ouverts d'esprit que moi.

Nous sommes très discrets quand nous sommes avec eux. Je n'aime pas toucher Ren devant les autres. Pas comme Jeanne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est idiot, mais je n'ose pas et lui, ça me dérangerait qu'il le fasse. Nous gardons une certaine distance, un peu comme il le faisait avec Mach, quand ils étaient ensemble.

Peut-être que finalement, il faut prendre ça à la légère: chaque couple fonctionne différemment. Jeanne était assez tactile, tandis que Ren se montre plus réservé en public. Et moi, je suis pudique (quand je suis sobre, ha ha). C'est peut-être pour ça.

Jeanne, justement. Nous nous croisons toujours, à des soirées principalement. Normal, vu que c'est une amie de Tam. J'avoue que je l'évite. Je ne voulais pas lui imposer ma présence, au début, et puis, je me sens toujours aussi mauvais, nul, amer, lorsque je la vois. C'est débile, je sais bien que je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir, mais je m'en veux quand même. Le pire c'est qu'elle se comporte de manière très naturelle avec moi.

Je ne sais pas comment elle fait. Moi, quand je croise son regard, je n'arrête pas de penser: "Cette fille, je l'ai embrassée, je lui ai tenu la main, je l'ai vue nue, je l'ai serrée dans mes bras, j'ai fait l'amour avec elle, je connais l'emplacement de chacun de ses grains de beauté, et finalement, j'ai embrassé un mec dans son dos". Voilà, c'est un bon résumé des émotions que j'éprouve quand on se voit. Sa présence me met mal à l'aise. Mais je fais avec, j'essaie de ne pas le montrer.

Bah après tout, si ça se trouve, elle pense pareil mais elle fait comme moi: elle joue la comédie.

Un truc que j'ai appris sur elle dernièrement m'a soulagé, cependant: apparemment, il se passe quelque chose entre elle et Lyserg. C'est Tamao et Mach qui ont bricolé ça, les vilaines. Le problème c'est que ça a marché qu'à moitié. Lyserg est à fond, pas Jeanne: il la suit partout et elle le fuit. Elle s'est fermée comme une huître.

Je le plains. Je les plains tous les deux. Je comprends qu'elle se méfie, mais ça me plairait assez que ça se fasse, entre eux. Lyserg est quelqu'un de bien et puis, j'aimerais qu'elle ait un autre copain, une nouvelle relation. C'est un poil égoïste de ma part, parce que ça soulagerait ma conscience stupide, mais... je voudrais qu'elle soit heureuse.

Pour l'instant, c'est mal barré. Nous avons dîné tous ensemble chez Tam la dernière fois et je les ai vus ensemble: Lyserg tente plein de choses, il a des ouvertures plein la bouche, des perches qu'il lui tend comme des fleurs, et elle les évite toutes, lestement, comme si elle sautait par-dessus des obstacles. Elle sourit, de ce petit sourire lointain qu'elle a souvent, et à chaque potentiel double-sens, à chaque tentative de Lyserg d'embrayer sur une conversation plus intime, elle détourne, elle plaisante, elle fait mine de prendre tout sur le ton de la plus innocente amitié et s'esquive adroitement d'une pointe agile.

Si je n'étais pas aussi triste pour Lyserg, je serais admiratif.

Avec Ren, ils s'évitent aussi. Je sais qu'ils étaient déjà en froid à cause de moi. Là, ils s'ignorent, tout simplement. C'est préférable, ceci dit.

Moi, je suis resté en contact avec Mach.

Sa sœur va bien. Elle aussi, je crois.

Elle est toujours aussi folle. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, je lui ai demandé si elle avait quelqu'un. Comme ça, pour savoir. J'avais cru entendre dire qu'elle avait une histoire avec un type à la fac. Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait jeté depuis longtemps, celui-là. Et que d'ailleurs, maintenant, elle avait décidé de se marier avec un transsexuel zoophile. Restait à en trouver un. A part ça, toi, ça va?

Chère Mach. Si elle n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer.

Ren a rigolé quand je lui ai raconté.

Lui et Mach évitent encore de se parler. Surtout lui, en fait. Et c'est bien normal, vu le coup qu'il lui a fait.

Ren m'avait dit qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi bien avant ma maladie. Donc, c'était avant de rencontrer Mach et de sortir avec elle. Conclusion: il est resté avec elle pendant des mois en sachant qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais et ne serait peut-être même jamais attiré par elle.

Nous avons mis du temps à en reparler. Mais ça me trottait dans la tête. Je lui cherchais des excuses, j'en trouvais pas. Et ça me blessait de penser au mec que j'aime comme à un sale type. Finalement, je l'ai mis au pied du mur. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça. Voilà ce qu'il m'a répondu, je cite: "C'est elle qui a pris les devants, j'ai laissé faire. Tu étais malade. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour toi, j'avais même pas su reconnaître tes symptômes. J'ai essayé de t'oublier et ça n'a pas marché."

Au début, j'étais assez choqué. Même en sachant qu'il essayait de lutter contre ses sentiments, qu'il espérait sincèrement parvenir à l'aimer... je pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver ça dégueulasse.

C'est la seule chose qui m'inquiète, chez lui: je sais qu'il est capable d'être impitoyable, qu'il ne parle pas, qu'il peut supporter des situations impossibles sans rien dire pendant des mois. C'est une chose à laquelle je dois faire attention. Nul n'est parfait, et Ren ne l'est certainement pas. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais la façon dont il s'est comporté avec Mach... ça non, je n'aurais jamais pu le faire. Moi, au moins, quand je suis sorti avec Jeanne, j'étais sincère.

J'ai eu du mal à croire ce qu'il disait aussi. Parce que Ren, d'habitude, c'est quelqu'un qui ne renonce jamais. Quand il veut quelque chose, c'est pas compliqué, il le prend et voilà. C'est un gosse de riche, après tout. En y réfléchissant, je me suis dit que c'était une belle preuve d'amour, ça aussi: renoncer à quelqu'un qu'on aime, s'effacer parce que cette personne ne vous aime pas et que vous ne voulez pas la troubler.

Sauf que s'il n'avait pas oublié ses belles résolutions, s'il n'avait pas dépassé les limites qu'il s'était fixé, s'il ne m'avait pas embrassé après avoir un peu trop bu, je suis pratiquement sûr que je ne me serais jamais intéressé à lui.

Même. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais réalisé que je pouvais aussi aimer un homme.

.

La dernière fois que j'ai écrit là-dessus, je n'étais pas très sûr de moi. Maintenant, j'ai réfléchi et certains points se sont éclaircis.

Je n'arrive pas à me considérer comme homosexuel. D'ailleurs, si je le suis, ce n'est que depuis quelques mois. Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, il me semblait qu'en tant que garçon, je ne pouvais pas être attiré par autre chose que par des filles. D'ailleurs, je l'ai été, attiré par elles. Je l'ai dit et je le maintiens. Dam, quand j'étais petit, Ruth quand j'ai débarqué à la fac, et ensuite Jeanne... Tout ce que j'ai ressenti pour elles, tout était vrai. Jeanne ne me faisait pas l'effet que me fait Ren. Mais elle m'en faisait. Et quand je la vois, je la trouve toujours belle. C'est juste que j'étais moins amoureux d'elle. Et puis, franchement, quand je regarde les autres hommes, maintenant, pour me tester, ils me laissent parfaitement froid. D'un autre côté, tant mieux mais... en même temps, le type de fille qui me plaisait était bien particulier. Je n'aimais pas, et je n'aime toujours pas, les formes trop accentuées, les rondeurs... je les préfère maigres, plates. Donc, ce qui me plaît, c'est quand même quelque chose de plutôt masculin. Ou d'androgyne, disons.

Pour Ren, c'est différent. Il élude le sujet mais en posant les bonnes questions, j'ai pu en tirer quelques conclusions. Je pense qu'il est franchement indifférent envers la gent féminine. Il nie avoir ressenti quoique ce soit pour les filles, depuis toujours. Il y a un an ou deux, j'aurais supposé qu'il mentait par fierté, parce qu'il était mal à l'aise avec les relations amoureuses. J'aurais eu en partie raison. Parce que maintenant, je comprends ce qui le gênait vraiment. Quand je parlais de filles, avant de tomber malade, il rougissait, levait les yeux au ciel regardait ailleurs, changeait de sujet... et moi je me méprenais sur cette gêne. Parce que, ce qu'il y avait derrière, c'était tout un tas d'interrogations sur lui-même. Il devait se demander pourquoi j'en parlais si souvent alors que lui, il s'en foutait, si c'était bien normal pour un mec de s'en foutre, et puis, s'il n'y avait pas un petit problème là-dessous. Parler filles lui rappelait ces interrogations, de manière désagréable. Je le comprends tellement mieux, maintenant.

Et puis, il y a Mach: à travers tout ce qu'il m'a dit, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il était allé vers elle _aussi_ par, comment dire ça, rejet de ses véritables émotions. Quand nous avons parlé d'elle, il avait l'air de considérer leur relation comme une sorte de "thérapie". Parce qu'il lui semblait atroce et honteux d'aimer un autre homme.

Il m'a demandé si je connaissais la chanson _Painkiller_, parce que ça représentait ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'elle à cette époque. J'ai compris une chose, de tout ça: il était dans le déni. Comme moi, d'ailleurs, quelle coïncidence.

Il m'a raconté qu'il s'étaient revus alors que j'étais toujours avec Jeanne et que ça avait failli déraper sévère. Failli seulement parce qu'il n'a pas pu. Je n'ai rien dit pour ne pas le brusquer. Mais ça m'a paru être un indice supplémentaire. Et, quelque part, ça me soulage: comme ça, ça lui épargne des tentations (je sais par expérience que les filles, ça peut être très bien aussi).

Pour être sûr, je lui ai demandé pourquoi Mach. Pourquoi elle en particulier? Il y avait bien quelque chose qui lui avait plu, quand même non? Puisqu'il affirmait qu'il l'aimait bien, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se servir d'elle... Il m'a répondu un truc très étrange, et cette fois, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris: le secret et la fragilité.

Bref, j'ai conclu de tout ça que moi, j'avais un pied d'un côté de la ligne, et un pied de l'autre, mais que Ren, lui, était sans doute totalement homosexuel. Après tout, tant mieux: ça me fait moins de concurrence!

.

Je passe beaucoup de temps chez lui, mais nous ne vivons pas ensemble. Je suis resté avec Pirika. De plus, ça me permet de garder un peu de distance et de solitude. De bosser aussi. C'est assez dur, quand il est là, et je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon rang de major. Merde. Quand j'aurai mon diplôme, je ferai une photocopie et j'irai la coller sur la tombe de mon père. Dessus, il y aura marqué mention très bien et félicitations du jury, sinon rien.

A propos de parents...

Ceux de Ren ne savent pas. Ni sa sœur. Il dit que c'est sûrement à elle qu'il en parlera en premier. Il pense qu'elle prendra son parti. C'est effroyable, quand il parle de ça. On dirait qu'il élabore son plan de campagne avant de partir en guerre. Pour l'instant, on a de la chance: il y a quelques centaines de kilomètres, une frontière et une mer entre eux et nous. Pour le moment, on est tranquilles. Mais un jour où l'autre, il faudra bien que Ren leur parle. Ce sont ses parents. Ou alors, il devra faire un choix entre eux et moi.

.

Il y a un truc qui a changé: Ren est devenu chiant sur la bouffe. Évidemment. Maintenant, on mange encore plus souvent ensemble. Et... c'est pas plus mal. Parce que j'aime ces moments. J'aime m'asseoir à table en face de lui et partager ces instants avec lui. J'aime le regarder manger. C'est peut-être parce que, depuis le début, la nourriture a marqué, empreint notre relation. Et parce que c'est aussi à travers elle et grâce à elle que j'ai pu prendre conscience de ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Ceci dit, je lui ai bien fait comprendre que j'avais pas besoin d'un Pirika-bis. J'ai fait d'énormes progrès, en plus, même si j'ai toujours des réactions de dégoût.

Je suis remonté sur ma balance, tout seul, pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps. C'était une manie dont je devais me débarrasser rapidement. Je pèse 50kg. C'est lourd. Enfin, c'est maigre, mais c'est toujours mieux qu'avant. C'est un poids presque normal. Pourtant, je me sens léger et fragile à côté de mon copain. Il est si fort que j'ai toujours l'impression d'être un fétu de paille à côté de lui.

Quand je me regarde, je ne suis pas ce que je voudrais être. Mais je vois bien, maintenant, que la force qui manque à mes bras, ce n'est pas en me privant que j'arriverai à la gagner.

Il m'arrive encore de faire des crises d'angoisses. Elles sont quand même beaucoup plus rares. Dans ces moments-là, Ren sait ce qu'il doit faire: il s'en va. Et c'est très bien comme ça. J'ai besoin d'être seul quand ça arrive, d'avoir de l'espace, du silence. S'il me touche, s'il me parle, je me sens oppressé. En plus, je n'aime pas qu'il me voie comme ça.

Il l'accepte. Il est obligé. Mais c'est pareil que pour manger, j'ai besoin qu'on me laisse en paix, là-dessus. Pas parce que je me cache, comme avant, que ça me met mal à l'aise, que je ne supporte pas qu'on en parle, mais parce que j'ai besoin de retrouver un peu de normalité à ce sujet. Si on continue à me surveiller toute ma vie, comment pourrais-je retrouver un comportement normal? Le docteur est d'accord avec moi.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

.


	26. Chapter 26

_._

_INTERLUDE 13 - 11 AM (Daydreamer) - 10 Years_

_._

_Le moment où il préfère le regarder, c'est celui où il dort encore, alors que le soleil matinal caresse son épiderme pâle. _

_La poussière vole dans le rayon de lumière. Son souffle est léger. Son corps abandonné, ses mèches enchevêtrées sur l'oreiller... tout cela forme un tableau qu'il pourrait contempler inlassablement._

_Ren a l'impression de le posséder entièrement lorsque Horo Horo dort ainsi, lorsque la détente s'empare de lui. C'est paradoxal, bien sûr, car rien ne vous échappe comme les rêves de votre amant, surtout lorsque lui-même ne s'en souvient pas au réveil: ses sourires, ses gestes, les paroles sans suite qu'il murmure dans son sommeil... vous ne pouvez savoir à qui ils sont destinés. Peut-être à vous, peut-être à un autre. _

_Pourtant, en ces instants qui devraient décupler sa jalousie, Ren savoure plus que jamais l'abandon de son ami. _

_Il le protège. Il est à lui. Il est à sa merci._

_Telle est sa faiblesse: la possessivité. Le plus difficile, pour lui, c'est d'accepter que, même au plus fort d'une étreinte, Horo Horo continue à lui échapper. Il voudrait pouvoir connaître chaque parcelle de son esprit. Mais il doit composer, accepter de ne pas tout maîtriser, de ne pas tout avoir, tout savoir. _

_Ils ont tous les deux un problème avec le contrôle, c'est une évidence. Horo Horo, l'ancien roi du laisser-aller, qui en secret comptait chaque miette pénétrant dans son organisme, et Ren, l'homme au sang-froid absolu qui se débat à l'intérieur contre la violence de son caractère, se ressemblent sur ce point: ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être. _

_Et Ren est jaloux, terriblement jaloux. Il est de ces amants proustiens qui ressentent le besoin irrépressible d'emprisonner l'autre pour s'assurer d'être aimés en retour. L'ennui, c'est qu'il s'est amouraché d'un cheval sauvage et rétif, pour qui il n'est pas question de se laisser enfermer. Oui, Horo Horo est son Albertine et Ren sent bien qu'il faut vraiment qu'il se calme s'il ne veut pas que tout ça lui explose à la figure. _

_Il a su modérer ses ardeurs pendant toutes les années où il devait endosser le rôle du "meilleur ami", il trouvera bien le moyen de refréner ses angoisses, surtout maintenant qu'il l'a eu, son mystère. Et pourtant, elle continue de lui faire mal, cette sourde terreur qui empoisonne son cœur, gangrène ses sentiments et lui ronge les sangs. Il souffre d'autant plus qu'Horo Horo a fini par lui avouer qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer les filles._

_La plupart des amoureux craintifs n'ont besoin de se méfier que d'une seule moitié de la population. Or lui, Ren, n'a même pas cette satisfaction-là: tout autre être humain est devenu à ses yeux, depuis cette révélation, un potentiel rival._

_Il y a là un déséquilibre, selon lui, qui n'a fait qu'attiser sa jalousie naturelle._

_Au début, il s'est montré insupportable, il le reconnaît. Mais sa frustration a été trop longue et trop violente. Il a bien trop attendu, bien trop souffert en silence pour accepter d'en subir davantage. Seule la culpabilité qu'éprouve Horo Horo à son égard l'a aidé à supporter ses fougues et ses colères. _

_De toute façon, tout était excessif, exacerbé, exalté, entre eux, dans les premières semaines. Ils étaient comme fous, enragés, insatiables, brutaux. Grisés par la découverte, ivres du soulagement de l'amour enfin satisfait, ils s'en sont saoulés jusqu'à la folie. _

_C'était comme de craquer après un régime trop strict. Oui, c'est ça: leur passion ressemblait à une crise de boulimie._

_Sauf qu'après la crise viennent parfois le rejet, les vomissements, puis la honte. Et ils le savent tous deux fort bien. Pour éviter d'en arriver là, il leur a fallu reprendre le contrôle sur eux-mêmes._

_Une fois les premières ardeurs amadouées, ils ont compris que les efforts seraient nécessaires s'ils voulaient voir leur couple vieillir. _

_Ren s'est armé de patience. Il a appris à dominer ses impulsions brutales et attend d'Horo Horo qu'il en fasse de même. Constat surprenant: il est désormais plus facile de le faire manger que de le convaincre de s'ouvrir à lui. _

_C'est que Horo Horo, habitué à être malade, oublie souvent que chacun a ses faiblesses, et que les bien portants ont besoin d'égards, comme tout le monde._

.

_On dit que l'amour donne de l'appétit, c'est d'autant plus vrai lorsque l'autre cuisine et qu'on veut lui faire plaisir. Ren, qui n'est jamais entré dans une cuisine de toute son enfance, s'est contraint à apprendre certaines bases pour Horo Horo, qui se fait une joie de lui enseigner le peu qu'il sait. __C'est traître, car ensuite, il ne peut pas se dérober au moment de goûter le résultat. Or, les plats que Ren choisit sont stratégiques: du complet, des viandes, des sauces. __Un jour, on lui a conseillé de choisir la subtilité, d'influencer plutôt que de mettre l'autre au pied du mur. Il s'est souvenu de ce conseil et a su en apprécier les bénéfices. _

_En effet, la brusquerie ne convient pas à Horo Horo et le forcer à manger ne sert à rien: Pirika, qui s'y est déjà essayée, le lui a bien dit. Elle connaît bon nombre de ses feintes et les lui a toutes données, mais ils savent tous deux que leur malade en connaît bien d'autres. Aussi, Ren a appris à repérer les moments de blocage, ceux où l'on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, et ceux où, au contraire, avec un peu de persuasion, on peut obtenir un maigre résultat. Mieux: il arrive de plus en plus à s'en contenter. Contre les obsessions de son amoureux, il sait que l'attaque frontale ne fonctionne pas et s'en tient désormais à la ruse. L'Aïnou n'est peut-être pas dupe, mais en tout cas, il se laisse faire. La plupart du temps._

_C'est une bonne chose. Sans sa coopération, tous les efforts du monde ne vaincront pas._

_._

_Les disputes sont fréquentes, car ils ont tous les deux le sang vif. Malgré tout, Ren n'arrive pas à regretter l'époque où leurs relations étaient plus apaisées. _

_C'était celle où ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour se quereller. _

_Pour rien au monde il n'échangerait le bonheur d'être près de lui, de le toucher, de le serrer, de l'aimer, ni celui de leurs réconciliations. Les bagarres sont un mal nécessaire, y compris lorsqu'elles touchent un sujet aussi sensible que celui de la nourriture. _

_Mais il y a une chose sur ce plan que Ren apprécie: ils se sont remis à se chamailler sans cesse. _

_C__'est revenu tout à fait naturellement et ce n'est d'ailleurs plus aussi innocent qu'autrefois. Lorsque l'un asticote l'autre, la tension que ce petit jeu fait naître devient rapidement ambiguë. Ce qui pouvait s'achever en bagarre autrefois se transforme aujourd'hui en baisers. _

_Il n'a rien contre: leurs accrochages d'antan lui ont toujours fait de l'effet. La seule chose qui change, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, l'émotion est partagée._

.

_Ren reste immobile pour ne pas éveiller son compagnon endormi et s'abîme dans ses pensées en le contemplant. Ils sont chez Horo Horo, et ils sont seuls car Pirika est avec son propre copain. _

_Alors que la jeune Aïnou lui était assez indifférente jusqu'ici, elle qu'il ne voyait que sous le prisme de "la petite sœur", il se surprend à admirer sa force de caractère et à l'apprécier. _

_Pour commencer, Pirika s'est tout de suite efforcée de le mettre à l'aise et de l'adopter. Il ne compte plus les fois où elle s'est esquivée pour leur laisser l'appartement, et les petites attentions qu'elle a pour lui, sans en avoir l'air. Comme ces boîtes de lait qu'il trouve toujours dans le réfrigérateur, fraîchement achetées, encore dans un sachet en plastique. __I__l sait que ce lait est pour lui, parce que cet aliment terrorise Horo Horo au plus haut point, qu'il prétend toujours qu'il ne peut pas le digérer et que ça va le rendre malade. Ce n'est pas lui qui en boirait. Pirika non plus et pour cause: Ren sait par Chocolove qu'elle ne tolère pas le lactose._

_Pourtant, ils ne se parlent pas beaucoup. Mais elle est l'un des rares êtres dont il sait n'avoir rien à craindre, et auprès de qui son monstre vert s'apaise. De plus, __Ren, coupé de sa propre famille, savoure les moments où il peut se rapprocher de celle de Horo Horo. Cela lui fait oublier son appartement immense, vide, et les coups de téléphone sertis de mensonges qu'il passe à sa sœur._

_Sa propre sœur, l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, et qui ignore encore tout de sa relation avec Horo Horo. _

_En même temps, il sait très bien ce qui l'attend quand sa famille sera au courant. Il s'y prépare depuis longtemps et devine que ce sera houleux. Peut-être même que son père le déshéritera, ha ha, il en serait bien capable, le vieux con. _

_En repensant aux siens, Ren reporte son regard sur l'enveloppe qui traîne sur la table de chevet. _

_Horo Horo a eu l'air surpris, choqué par l'ampleur de son cadeau. Ren ne comprend pas pourquoi. Certes, un voyage, ce n'est pas rien. Surtout dans cette luxueuse station alpine, réservations d'hôtel comprises. Mais qu'y a-t-il de mal à donner ce qu'il y a de mieux à la personne que l'on aime? A quoi bon attendre des mois, des années? C'est stupide. Il préfère justement partager un voyage, qui laissera de bons souvenirs, plutôt que d'offrir une babiole quelconque qui, s'ils doivent se séparer, restera entre eux sans qu'ils sachent quoi en faire._

_Bien sûr qu'au fond, il comprend la gêne d'Horo Horo. Mais il est riche, il en profite, il ne voit pas ce qu'il y a de mal là-dedans. L'argent est un truc qui va de soi pour lui, depuis toujours. En plus, si tout se passe comme il le prévoit, ses parents seront bientôt très en colère après lui. En secret, Ren se prépare à ce qu'on lui coupe les vivres très prochainement. Dès qu'il aura trouvé assez de calme en lui-même et de courage pour le leur dire. _

_D'ici là, il ne lésinera pas à la dépense, il fera tout ce dont il rêve, tant qu'il le peut encore. _

_Il ne faut pas qu'il tarde trop tout de même._

_L'avis de ses parents l'indiffère, en réalité. Ils ne s'entend pas avec eux, de toute façon. Ce sont plutôt les retombées qui l'inquiètent. Si vraiment son père envisage de le déshériter, il lui faudra reconsidérer son avenir jusqu'alors tout tracé. _

_Ren grimace. Ce serait vraiment une situation merdique. Sa vie et son parcours n'ont eu pour but que de le préparer à devenir chef d'entreprise. C'était si évident que personne, pas même lui, n'a jamais envisagé de plan B._

_Bref, c'est surtout parce qu'il lui faut du temps pour réfléchir aux potentielles portes de sortie que Ren rechigne tant à informer ses parents de sa nouvelle relation._

_Par contre, pour Jun, c'est différent. _

_Il existe un point commun flagrant entre elle et Pirika, c'est la façon dont elle prend soin de son frère__: en arrière, discrète, par petites touches. __Elle se montre déjà plus fine qu'il y a un an. Et puis, il y a ce regard qu'elle pose sur lui, qui le touche particulièrement, la patience avec laquelle elle le prend, y compris lorsqu'elle essuie une de ses rebuffades. Car alors, il la voit se gonfler, tel un buffle en colère, et puis reprendre la main sur elle-même, se calmer, inspirer profondément et encaisser la réflexion cinglante de son frère avec un sourire crispé._

_Malgré les tensions qui demeurent entre eux, les deux Aïnous sont très soudés. Presque indissociables. Pour Horo Horo, Pirika est une petite peste qu'il enrage de ne pas pouvoir détester. Parce que qu'est-ce qu'il l'aime sa soeurette, sa béquille. Et quand il les observe tous les deux, avec leurs sourires complices et leurs regards qui se comprennent sans un mot, Ren en éprouve une très forte impression de nostalgie. _

_Lui aussi arrive à deviner les émotions de Jun rien qu'à croiser ses yeux. Lui aussi sait échanger avec elle dans un langage muet que les autres ne connaissent pas. Eux aussi avaient ça, avant. Maintenant, ils ont une frontière entre eux, c'est plus difficile. Mais le souvenir est assez fort et assez troublant pour que Ren culpabilise de ne pas lui avoir encore avoué le plus grand secret de son existence. _

_Jun est la seule dont il craigne le jugement. Il a peur qu'elle soit déçue, qu'elle ne comprenne pas, peur que ce soit trop difficile à avaler pour elle. A tort ou à raison. Bien sûr, il sait que c'était pareil pour Horo Horo et que, au final, ça s'est bien passé. Mais n'empêche... Jun n'est pas Pirika. _

_Il a honte. Honte non pas de son copain, de sa vie, de tout cela, mais honte de ses propres craintes. Seuls les imbéciles ne connaissent pas la peur. Mais celle-ci est faite pour être affrontée. Et Ren, bien que tenté par la paresse et la procrastination, comme n'importe quel être humain, se refuse à être un lâche._

_Il embrasse du regard le dos hérissé de côtes et de vertèbres saillantes de Horo Horo. Il a grossi mais on continue à voir ses os affleurer sous la peau blanche, telles les pointes aiguës d'un récif sur les mers. Surtout dans cette position, légèrement tordu. _

_Ren sourit car il a eu bien du mal à convaincre l'Aïnou que le look "sac d'os" n'a vraiment rien de sexy. Pas plus chez les hommes que chez les femmes. Il a dû pour cela lui décrire à grand renfort de détails combien il le trouvait désirable aux premières heures de leur amitié, avec ses quelques couches de gras supplémentaires. Il n'a pas hésité à user de chantage pour que l'autre consente à regarnir légèrement ses esquilles de satin brioché, de velours chocolaté et de soie lactée: reprends de ce plat ou tu dormiras seul ce soir, finis ton assiette ou tu vas découvrir les joies de la vie de moine, etc._

_Ren use de ces méthodes avec parcimonie. Pas seulement parce qu'elles sont brutales, mais aussi parce que Horo Horo les retourne facilement contre lui, à coups de ce sourire démoniaque qui lui arrache toujours des sueurs froides et lui fait chavirer l'estomac, "ah oui, et combien de temps penses-tu tenir, _toi_?". _

_Au moins, tout cela a eu le mérite de lui faire réaliser que lui non plus n'a jamais eu la fibre monastique. Voilà un choix de carrière qu'il peut rayer dès à présent._

.

_Horo Horo grommelle et s'agite dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveille toujours pas. _

_C'est par un après-midi de pluie aussi morne qu'une journée sans pain, où il s'aimaient furieusement et en silence, les lèvres mordues, le souffle étouffé, les ongles enfoncés dans leurs chairs, parce que ce jour-là, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le minuscule appartement et qu'on entendait Pirika fredonner en faisant sa lessive, qu'Horo Horo lui a dit pour la première fois "je t'aime". _

_Ren attendait depuis des mois, l'angoisse au cœur, sans l'avouer, que ces mots lui échappent. Lui qui n'avait pas hésité à les prononcer, il se sentait lésé, en position de faiblesse, mais n'osait pas réclamer confirmation de ce que les caresses, les sourires et même chacun de ses gestes criaient. Il serait mort sur place si la réponse avait été négative. _

_Mais après l'incertitude, le bonheur de les entendre, ces deux foutus mots, en a valu la peine._

_C'est en songeant au regard qu'Horo Horo lui a lancé à ce moment, et à la torsion qui a déchiré sa poitrine, qu'il prend sa décision. _

_Ils s'aiment: c'est quelque chose que Jun ne peut que comprendre. Ses craintes sont aussi inutiles que ridicules. _

_Cette pensée ravive son courage: arrivera ce qui doit arriver. _

.

_Ren se redresse lentement et se lève en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. _

_Il est tôt, bien sûr, mais tant pis, il ne peut plus reculer, il n'en a plus l'envie, il faut qu'il le fasse. _

_Alors il prend son téléphone et quitte la chambre._

_Inspirant profondément, il cherche son nom dans la liste des contacts et appelle. _

_Voilà, ça sonne, il l'a fait. Trop tard pour renoncer, maintenant. Et tant pis si ça merde. _

_Il l'a toujours dit: il préfère regretter d'avoir fait une chose que de n'avoir pas osé la faire._

_Elle décroche. _

– _Ren? _

_La voix de sa sœur lui tire un sourire._

_C'est parti. Que les emmerdes commencent!_

_._


	27. Chapter 27

.

**XIV.**

**The Catalyst - Linkin Park**

.

[03/01]

Je reprends ce journal que j'avais laissé depuis longtemps.

En fait, c'est déjà ce que je disais la dernière fois que j'ai écrit dedans.

Il s'est passé plein de choses, et pas grand-chose en même temps. Le boulot marche. Je suis retombé troisième et puis, en cravachant un peu, j'ai récupéré ma première place. Le mec qui me l'avait chourée a pas aimé.

Plus qu'un an à tirer avant d'entrer dans le terrible monde des adultes. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. Mais avec mon diplôme et ma mention (je la veux et je l'aurai), je pense que j'aurai pas trop de problème à trouver du boulot. J'espère.

Je suis toujours avec Ren. Et pourtant, quand je vois comment on se prend le chou, parfois, je me demande comment ça peut tenir la route, notre affaire. Mais ça tient.

Il suffit qu'il me regarde avec les bons yeux et j'oublie tout. J'arrive à tout lui passer. Lui pareil.

Je ne vois pas quoi dire sans bêtifier. Plus je suis amoureux plus je deviens débile. Je l'admire toujours, ça n'a pas changé. Sa présence me galvanise et son toucher m'exalte. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve, parfois!

Au début, c'était malsain. Un jour, on s'est engueulés si fort que je me suis barré en claquant la porte. J'étais prêt à le laisser tomber. J'en avais ras-le-bol. Je lui ai téléphoné pour lui dire que j'arrêtais les frais, il n'a rien dit. Finalement, je suis revenu au bout de quatre jours, détruit. Comme un junkie revient vers sa dose. Oui, c'était l'effet qu'il me faisait, il y a quelques temps: une drogue.

Il y a un truc avec lequel j'ai du mal, aussi, c'est sa _surveillance_.

Pas sur la nourriture. Là, encore, ça va, et puis, je peux comprendre. Oui, je comprends qu'on me surveille. Je n'ai pas toujours été loyal là-dessus et je dois même reconnaître que parfois encore...

Mais bref, ce n'est pas ça: il est jaloux. Je le sais. J'ai eu la connerie de lui dire que je n'étais pas gay. Pas complètement. Il ne sait pas que je sais, mais quand je vois combien ça le ronge, je m'en veux terriblement. Il pouvait vivre sans le savoir, mais je n'ai pas su la fermer.

Du coup, pendant un moment, il était tout le temps sur mon dos. (Dieux, que cette phrase est glauque...) J'ai dû y mettre le holà, histoire de pas devoir couper les ponts avec TOUTES mes connaissances féminines. Je lui ai mis les poins sur les i. Moi, je commençais à m'apaiser: il allait devoir en faire autant. Au fond, je suis une excellente thérapie, pour lui. Parce qu'il peut faire pression tant qu'il le veut, avec moi, il est tombé sur un os: je suis quelqu'un d'indépendant, je l'ai toujours été. Je fais ce que je veux et s'il ne comprend pas ça, il peut aller se faire voir. C'est le seul plan sur lequel je ne peux pas céder.

De toute façon, l'amour sans la confiance, ça n'existe pas. Et quand ça existe, ce n'est plus de l'amour, c'est de l'obsession.

Bref, entre nous, les choses étaient, comment dire? _tourmentées_. Voilà. Heureusement, ça s'est calmé un peu, depuis. La passion des premiers mois retombe, parfois. Souvent. Je n'aime pas trop le changement, alors au début, je l'ai mal vécu, quand je me suis rendu compte que les choses évoluaient, se transformaient entre nous. J'avais peur d'être versatile, changeant, de ne plus l'aimer, que lui ne m'aime plus (je me souviens que ça m'avait déjà trotté dans la tête à un moment de ma relation avec Jeanne).

Les choses ont changé, que je le veuille ou non, mais j'ai cessé de le regretter. Ce qui vient après, c'est une relation moins intense, peut-être, mais plus stable et plus solide.

.

On a fêté son anniversaire, il y a deux jours.

On était trois. Lui, moi, Pirika. Aucun des autres n'était dispo. Du coup, on lui refera une fête plus tard, avec tout le monde.

Tout le monde, c'est-à-dire Yoh et son Anna, Manta, Ryû, Tamao, probablement pas Hao parce qu'elle a fini par lui céder, puis par le virer à nouveau: une simple faiblesse, a-t-elle dit. Espérons que cette fois, elle sera sûre d'elle-même.

N'empêche que je l'ai croisé, Hao, récemment: il n'avait plus l'air d'un psychopathe. Juste d'un mec qui s'était pris une grosse baffe. J'ai eu pitié de lui. D'ailleurs, elle non plus ne va pas bien, la petite Tam, ça se voit. Au point que je commence à me demander s'ils ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble, ces deux-là.

J'en ai parlé à Yoh, il a rigolé et il a dit que son frère avait besoin qu'on lui apprenne la vie et aussi que "tout irait bien". Du Yoh tout craché. Il la sort tout le temps, cette phrase, limite elle nous tapait sur les nerfs. Mais le pire, ou plutôt le mieux, c'est qu'il a souvent raison. J'espère que ce sera pas l'exception qui confirme la règle, cette fois.

Il y aura aussi Chocolove et ma sœur, Mach (ça y est, Ren et elle se reparlent. Elle n'a toujours pas trouvé son transsexuel zoophile), mais pas Lyserg et Jeanne, qui sont en France.

Oui, parce que Lyserg a gagné, finalement. Après des semaines de traque acharnée. Il l'a eue à l'usure.

J'ai espéré si fort que ce couple se fasse: maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi en penser. Par certains côtés, ils ont l'air heureux et ils vont bien ensemble. Mais Jeanne a toujours l'air de vivre dans un autre monde. Elle n'était pas comme ça avec moi. Elle était plus proche, plus joueuse, plus affectueuse.

En fait, elle me soutenait: là, on voit bien que c'est lui qui la porte à bout de bras. Dans leur couple, c'est Lyserg qui prend soin d'elle, et c'est aussi clairement lui qui est le plus accro. Je m'attends à tout moment à ce qu'elle le quitte et qu'on le ramasse à la cuillère.

Ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est que je ne sais pas comment elle avait pris notre rupture: parfois, j'ai l'impression que ça ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid, parfois, j'ai l'impression que ça l'a dévastée.

Je ne la vois pas se venger sur Lyserg, plutôt se méfier et se blinder le cœur, mais ça ne vaut pas forcément mieux. Il mérite plus que ça, notre Sherlock. Cela dit, je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien, parce que ça commence quand même à durer, leur histoire.

Il y a un dernier invité: C'est une surprise pour Ren.

Sa sœur vient exprès de Chine pour le voir. J'irai la chercher.

Ses parents, il n'en est pas question, bien sûr. Ils ne se sont pas parlés depuis que Ren leur a dit pour lui et moi. Ils lui ont coupé les vivres, ont coupé les ponts, ont tout coupé. Y a que sa sœur qui lui parle encore.

C'est tellement moche.

Il affirme que c'est juste au niveau financier que ça l'embête. Moi, je dis rien, mais je ne suis pas convaincu.

Bon, il est pas dans la merde non plus, il a des sous à lui, que ses parents peuvent pas toucher. Il arrive à vivre avec. Mais sa famille a l'air décidée à le séparer de moi. Il m'assure qu'il n'en est pas question et que ce sont eux qui céderont. J'espère.

Enfin, comme il dit, tant qu'ils en sont pas à nous envoyer des assassins, tout va bien.

(Je rigole jaune, parce que le pire, c'est qu'il avait presque l'air sérieux quand il m'a sorti ça...je dois avoir l'imagination trop fertile.)

Au début, on ne savait pas quel parti Jun allait prendre. Quand il lui a dit, elle était restée surprise et, apparemment, elle n'a pas su quoi lui répondre. Ren m'a expliqué qu'elle avait besoin de s'y habituer mais je voyais à son sourire qu'il était triste.

Oui, c'est paradoxal, mais il a des sourires durs d'une tristesse à faire chialer les pierres.

Et puis un jour, Jun a téléphoné à Ren. Leur père venait de lui proposer un poste dans l'entreprise familiale, à pourvoir immédiatement. Un truc dont j'ai pas compris tous les tenants et les aboutissants mais en clair, ça voulait dire: une bonne place sur la liste d'attente en attendant que papa te cède le fauteuil de PDG, puisque ton petit frère "égaré" (ce sont ses mots exacts) n'est pas digne de l'occuper.

Je revois Ren tout blanc au téléphone, le haut-parleur branché, et moi, en train de me bouffer les lèvres, parce que ça sentait le gros clash...

"Et qu'as-tu répondu?", qu'il a demandé.

Et elle:

"Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire mettre."

Jamais je n'avais entendu quelqu'un dire ça avec autant de classe.

Voilà comment on a su que Jun était de notre côté.

.

Peut-être qu'un jour ça s'arrangera, entre Ren et ses parents. Mais en attendant, il est obligé de faire des économies et ça le tue.

Si c'était pas si grave, je serais mort de rire.

Il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Le concept d'épargnes lui est totalement étranger. Il a vécu toute sa vie sans avoir à se soucier de toutes ces basses préoccupations, et maintenant, il lui faut faire attention, être raisonnable, arrêter de claquer tout pour rien, comme pour mon dernier anniversaire... Ce taré, il m'avait offert un voyage.

Oui, un voyage, après un mois de relation, bon sang de bois, un voyage dans les Alpes, pour que je puisse refaire du snowboard.

J'étais choqué. Bouleversé, ému, émerveillé, mais choqué. Il m'avait dit de prendre ça comme une invitation à partir en vacances avec lui parce que, que je sois là ou pas, il y serait allé. Mais n'empêche. Le choc. En plus, moi, je pouvais pas lui faire de cadeau comme ça.

Mais maintenant, il peut plus faire des coups de ce genre.

Je ne sais pas si ça m'attriste ou si ça me rassure.

Ceci dit, c'était génial, ce voyage. D'abord parce que j'ai pu ressortir ma vieille planche. Ensuite, parce que j'ai pu me payer sa tête pendant tout le séjour (il disait qu'il _savait skier_... ha ha ha! Rien que pour le voir se prendre gamelle sur gamelle, ça valait le coup!).

Ah la la, que de bons souvenirs. Le seul problème, c'est que j'avais eu du mal à manger, avec tout ce gras et ce fromage qu'ils mettent partout.

Tiens, je viens d'avoir une pensée atroce: si ça se trouve, c'était un plan diabolique pour me gaver!

Ce serait pas la première fois qu'il me fait un coup tordu pour me faire bouffer. Parfois, c'est si bien monté que je me dis que Machiavel peut aller se rhabiller.

Ho. C'est tellement vicieux que ça pourrait bien être vrai.

.

Je suis resté dix minutes le stylo en l'air. J'ai feuilleté mes premières pages et... bon. Manifestement, j'en avais gros sur la patate. Mais plus maintenant. Je ne trouve plus grand-chose à dire que du factuel.

Ce n'est pas que ça va mal. Au contraire. C'est juste qu'il me semble que l'écriture du bonheur est bien plus difficile que celle du malheur.

Je ne suis pas parfaitement heureux.

Je ne suis pas tout à fait guéri. Je ne le serai peut-être jamais. Mais je mange suffisamment et de plus en plus souvent avec plaisir. Quand ce n'est pas trop. Quand c'est quelque chose que je connais. Quand je suis sûr que c'est sain et bien préparé. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à remettre les pieds dans un fast-food.

On me surveille encore pour le sport, même si je suis plus autonome qu'avant. J'ai promis à Ren de ne pas toucher à sa machine lorsqu'il n'est pas là. Je tiens parole.

En fait, avec le sport, je fais l'inverse de ce que je fais avec la nourriture: pour les repas, j'ai un seuil de calories en-dessous duquel j'ai pas le droit de descendre. Pour le sport, j'ai un stade d'exercice que je n'ai pas le droit de dépasser.

D'une façon générale, on ne peut pas dire que je mange normalement. Mon rapport à la nourriture n'est toujours pas sain. Pour décrire ma situation, on pourrait parler de statut quo. Je négocie avec moi-même et ça marche à peu près. Mais en tout cas, il n'est plus question de retomber dans mes conneries d'avant.

En plus, j'ai un atout non négligeable: je me connais. Je suis lucide. Enfin un peu plus qu'avant. Je comprends ce qui se passe en moi, je fais le lien entre mes angoisses, mes phobies, mes inhibitions. Je SAIS à peu près, pourquoi je fonctionne comme ça. Pourquoi je réagis de cette manière, comment tournent les mécanismes du dégoût.

Du coup, quand je m'autorise à céder, quand je crise et que je peux plus bouffer, je sais que ça doit durer deux jours, maximum. Quand je me regarde, je sais que je dois corriger ma pensée avant qu'elle ne dérive à l'auto-humiliation. Quand je vais faire les courses, je sais qu'il faut que je prenne aussi les produits dont je me méfie. Quand je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge et mon cœur s'emballer, je sais que si je respire à fond, si je pense à autre chose, si je sors prendre l'air, ça finira par passer. Et je sais que lorsque je lui cède sur un terrain, je dois immédiatement compenser et la niquer sur un autre.

C'est absolument merveilleux, comme sensation: je suis ANOREXIQUE (ce satané mot que j'ai toujours évité d'écrire), je suis toujours malade, j'ai toujours ma chérie intérieure, mais je PEUX la CONTRÔLER.

Ce contrôle, cette maîtrise de ma maladie... c'est terrible comme j'en reviens toujours au même point, _le contrôle de moi-même_, eh bien, je n'ai aucune envie de le perdre à nouveau.

J'ai une motivation extrême: l'hôpital.

J'ai fait une mini-rechute il y a quelques mois. Je me sentais mal, angoissé. C'était le moment où notre relation, à Ren et moi, était devenue plus apaisée. Paradoxalement, ça me terrifiait. Comme je l'ai dit, je me posais beaucoup trop de questions. Je ne l'aime plus, plus comme avant, j'ai foutu la merde dans sa vie, dans sa famille, et tout ça pour quelques mois, etc., etc. Pour faire court.

J'étais si stressé que, comme d'hab, quoi, tout s'est bloqué.

En fait, quand j'angoisse, c'est comme si tout mon corps se mettait en alerte: je suis comme un sous-marin dont les machines signaleraient une voie d'eau et se dépêcheraient de fermer toutes les portes étanches pour préserver la partie centrale.

C'est exactement ce qui m'arrive. Je me branche en mode circuit fermé, je me mets en quarantaine: plus rien ne rentre, ni eau, ni nourriture, et, évidemment, plus rien ne sort.

Le corps est en off. Je deviens esprit.

Autrefois, je pensais pouvoir atteindre le nirvana, comme ça. La perfection. Détaché de mes chaînes terrestres, affranchi de ma carcasse, je pouvais me dépasser, je devenais quelque chose de plus fort, de plus puissant, de plus pur, de mieux, rien qu'en fermant les écoutilles.

Sous l'effet de l'angoisse, ça m'a repris pendant quelques temps. Sauf que, évidemment, tout le monde s'en est aperçu. Y compris le docteur Matsui. Il m'a menacé de me réexpédier à l'hosto.

Je pensais que je n'en avais rien à foutre. Qu'il vienne, que j'ai pensé. L'hosto, je connais ça. Je m'en tape.

Mais quand je l'ai vu prendre son téléphone, le doc, se pencher vers moi et me dire: "un coup de fil, M. Usui, et je vous fais admettre dès ce soir. Ensuite, demain, on pose la sonde entérale", là, ça a été la panique complète.

L'espace d'un instant, ces mots m'ont fait flipper au point de me donner envie de guérir complètement.

J'ai compris que je ne supporterai pas un autre séjour dans cet abominable service de nutrition. Je ne veux plus jamais y retourner. Cette volonté était, et est toujours, plus forte encore que tout ce que j'ai pu gueuler dans ce cahier.

Je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver sur ces lits rêches, dans ces chambres froides, sans rien à faire (parce qu'ils nous font chanter, bien sûr: pour un kilo, tu auras un autre livre, la télé, ce sera au bout de trois kilos, etc.), transformé en pelote d'aiguilles, avec cette putain d'horreur dans le nez. PLUS JAMAIS.

Rien que pour éviter ça, j'aurais accepté n'importe quoi. Un traitement expérimental, faire un bisou à un lépreux, une soirée au McDo. N'importe quoi.

.

La sonde et la nutripompe. Deux horribles mots. Eux non plus, je ne _voulais_ pas les écrire dans ce cahier.

J'en ai jamais parlé jusqu'ici parce que rien que d'y penser... c'est pas de la nausée que je ressens. C'est comme si on me plongeait vivant dans un trou rempli de larves grouillantes affamées. L'horreur absolue.

La première fois qu'on me l'a mise, j'étais conscient. C'était mon premier séjour à l'hôpital: je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui m'attendait. Je me suis débattu comme un dingue. J'étais si faible qu'il a suffi d'un seul infirmier pour me maîtriser.

On l'appelle "pompe", parce que le but de cette chose, c'est de regonfler les gens comme moi, qui arrivent avec des tronches de jouets pour piscine crevés: tout raplaplas.

C'est une machine qui ronronne à côté de toi. Le tuyau dans ton nez, qui s'infiltre en toi en passant par ton œsophage et qui termine dans ton estomac, y est raccordé.

Une fois que tu es appareillé, la machine, on vient la remplir régulièrement de liquide nutritif. Les infirmières font des blagues, pour te faire oublier qu'elles sont en train de blinder le réservoir qui va se déverser goutte à goutte dans tout ton organisme. Et le petit tuyau, qui remue en toi dès que tu bouges, laisse lentement couler le fluide jusqu'au plus profond de ton ventre.

Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas en parler. La première fois qu'on me l'a mise, j'ai eu l'impression de me faire violer par un bout de plastique.

Voilà pourquoi je ne veux plus jamais retourner à l'hôpital.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé, encore une fois, de guérir.

.

Ce journal, je pourrais l'intituler _La Nausée_. Il y a un bouquin français qui s'appelle comme ça. C'est Pirika qui me l'a dit. Beurk.

Elle m'a dit aussi de quoi ça parlait. De... _déréliction._ C'est un sentiment de solitude ou d'abandon. Une impression qui peut être donnée lorsqu'on croit que l'existence n'a pas de sens et qu'on a été _gerbé _par le hasard. "Déréliction". Le mot lui-même fait penser à du vomi. C'est un mot ignoble.

Oui, question vomi, j'en suis toujours au même point. Encore que... là-dessus, j'ai compris pas mal de choses aussi.

_Sais-tu_, oui, toi, bout de carton, que la peur des vomissements porte un nom? Je ne le savais pas. Maintenant oui et ça a changé beaucoup. Mettre un nom sur les choses permet de mieux les comprendre, de mieux les appréhender et donc, dans mon cas, de mieux lutter contre elles.

Il paraît que c'est plus répandu qu'on ne le pense. _Emétophobie. _La peur du vomi.

Dit comme ça, c'est complètement ridicule, mais c'est là que ça devient vicieux: la honte entraîne le secret.

On garde ça pour soi parce que ça paraît fou, débile, parce qu'on a l'impression que personne ne peut comprendre tellement c'est tordu. Moi qui me croyais seul au monde, déviant et cinglé, j'ai appris, grâce à ce cher doc que cette phobie existait et qu'elle pouvait déclencher des troubles alimentaires.

Je n'avais pas osé beaucoup lui en parler, du coup, et c'est récemment qu'il a tiqué et m'a posé les bonnes questions.

Ce n'est pas ce qui a causé ma maladie mais, disons que ça ne m'a pas arrangé.

Le savoir ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur, d'éprouver du dégoût. Mais au moins, je comprends. Je peux mettre des mots sur la chose et c'est ce qui m'a fait défaut pendant si longtemps. Des mots. Sur la crise d'angoisse, sur la peur de vomir, sur le dégoût, la honte, la maladie. Comme sur le plan amoureux, d'ailleurs.

.

Il me reste trois pages blanches. Enfin, deux depuis que j'ai gribouillé des feuilles de fukis sur la dernière. Ça devait être un jour où je m'ennuyais.

Je pense qu'il est temps que je ferme ce cahier définitivement. Que j'arrête d'écrire, au moins pour un temps. J'ai beaucoup négligé ce journal de toute façon. J'ai perdu le rythme, le fil, l'habitude d'écrire presque quotidiennement. Et puis, il y a autre chose.

Je me relis souvent. Je reviens sur les premières pages, les moments d'avant. Je comprends beaucoup plus de choses sur moi, mes sentiments, mais aussi sur ma maladie.

Je me fais peur aussi. Ce cahier renferme tellement de malaise, de rancœur, de phobie, de paranoïa, de dégoût, de colère, d'incompréhension. Il me semble que je peux les sentir vibrer rien qu'en posant ma main sur la couverture.

Retraverser ces pages dégueulasses, sombres, torturées, ça me révulse et ça me fascine à la fois. Tout ce que je raconte sur le blanc, le vide, la faim, le sport, la solitude, la colère... tout ça m'explose à la gueule quand je feuillette ce cahier et _j'en ai peur_. J'ai peur de me pencher un peu trop au bord d'un gouffre et d'y basculer encore.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, _cher journal_, je ne vais pas te jeter dans les chiottes, même si tu pues l'hôpital, le vomi, le vide et la faim un peu trop pour moi, maintenant. Mais je te referme, voilà. Je te conserve dans un coin, et si je retombe, je te reviendrai sûrement.

Finalement, l'écriture ne m'est nécessaire que lorsque je me sens mal.

Je ne sais pas si je n'en ai plus besoin. Mais je n'en ai plus envie. Plus pour l'instant.

.

[10/02]

Aujourd'hui, c'est _ton_ anniversaire à toi, petit cahier, c'est pour ça que je décide de noircir ta dernière page encore valide.

Salade

Soupe miso

Sashimi

Glace.

Voilà ce que j'ai mangé tout à l'heure.

.

Sorbet

Sucre d'orge

Brochettes

U-don

Sauté

Porc au caramel

Nems

Boeuf sauce saté

Poulet au gingembre

Soupe de coco.

Je sens que je suis en train de gagner. Aucun de ces mots ne me répugnent. Certains me font envie, même. Pas tous, mais certains. Oui, du poulet au gingembre, ça me plairait bien.

Tu finiras bien par me lâcher, ma vieille copine. Tu m'as collé assez longtemps.

Je ne suis pourtant pas totalement débarrassé de toi. J'ai gardé certains vieux réflexes. Parfois je mange pour me faire plaisir, parfois c'est plutôt pour faire plaisir à Ren.

Mais rien que ça, c'est une victoire. Parce que je me force, et que je finis par aimer ça.

Je voulais avoir le contrôle sur ma vie et je l'ai saisi grâce à toi. J'ai cru le saisir, parce qu'en réalité, tu me l'as fait perdre complètement. A présent, reprendre les commandes, se contrôler, mon unique plaisir d'autrefois, c'est justement de te résister.

C'est là que je reprends prise sur toi, mon démon intérieur, lorsque je choisis de manger, ou non, juste par _légèreté_.

On est comme des gamins: on joue avec la nourriture. On se regarde manger, c'est agréable, c'est beau. Quand il me voit manger, ça le touche, étrangement. Peut-être parce qu'il se souvient de tous ces moments qu'on a partagés, les meilleurs comme les pires.

Le jour où il m'a quasiment nourri.

Celui où j'ai découvert qu'il ne s'était jamais remis avec Mach.

Plein d'autres.

Quand je mange devant lui, et qu'il me regarde comme ça, je sens que je possède un pouvoir infini sur lui. C'est jouissif. J'aime en profiter.

Parce que plus je m'en régale, plus tu hurles, plus tu perds et plus je gagne.

Parfois, au milieu du repas, il me demande ce que j'ai en tête. C'est comme une formule magique.

Dans ces moments-là, je le regarde, j'attends, je savoure, je me pends à ses yeux, j'escalade les montagnes de salade, les bols gonflés de riz, les saladiers gorgés de sauce pour le rejoindre de l'autre côté de la table, jusqu'à ce que le silence pèse, jusqu'à ce que l'intensité du moment atteigne son maximum, jusqu'à ce que je t'entende crever de me voir vivre, toi qui continues de hanter chacun de mes repas, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait le souffle coupé, et alors je lui dis: "Mange-moi".

.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, à part merci, si vous l'avez suivie jusqu'ici. _

_Je suis à la fois triste et heureuse de l'avoir achevée, parce que jusqu'au bout, je l'ai triturée, revue, remaniée et que, maintenant qu'elle est publiée, c'est sa forme définitive, je n'y toucherai plus. _

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir à la fois dit tout ce que je voulais et d'avoir à peine esquissé la chose. __C'est une fin sans fin, ou une fin-début, comme je les aime. Heureuse et mitigée. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. _


End file.
